HARRY POTTER Y EL HORCRUX CELTA
by OESED
Summary: Acá les dejo este fic lleno de oscuridad y misterio, fantasía, romance y suspenso, en el encontraran personajes tan míticos como El Rey Arturo, el mago Merlín, Ricardo Corazón de León, además de un apasionante viaje por los círculos del infierno
1. CRIMEN Y CASTIGO

**CAPITULO I**

**CRIMEN Y CASTIGO**

Eran los cálidos días de a finales de Julio, la hojarasca seca crepitaba como fuego al paso de los pocos afortunados que corrían con la mala suerte de andar entre las calles de Privet Drive a horas de mediodía, bajo el sol inclemente.

Un chico de gafas y pantalones raídos, tumbado sobre el amarillento césped, disfrutaba de la incipiente sombra que un viejo manzano se esforzaba en brindarle. Tras un largo encierro auto infringido, había decidido tomar un poco de aire. Los largos días de encierro habían provocado en su piel una acerada tonalidad, sin hablar de la delgadez consecuente de la mala alimentación que había llevado. Tenía un aspecto sucio y desgarbado y es que nada, o casi nada le importaba ya. Su semblante ceñudo estaba nublado por una gran pena que lo embargaba y no daba con el sosiego ni la paz que necesitaba.

Había otra razón para salir de su encierro; era su cumpleaños. No era que esperara algún tipo de atención especial en ese día, nada más lejos de la verdad. A lo largo de toda o casi toda su vida, se había acostumbrado a pasar su cumpleaños como cualquier otro día. Lo que sacó a Harry de su voluntario cautiverio fue la preocupación. Por dos largos meses se había aislado. Pensaba y en este ir y venir de pensamientos se negó el contacto con el mundo. Un montón de cartas que había recibido del mundo mágico, se encontraban arriba en su cuarto, intactas, ni se había molestado en desenrollarlas. Una apatía serena y melancólica le debilitaba la voluntad. Su tutor, su viejo amigo y protector Albus Dumbledore, había muerto en las manos del ser mas despreciable, del hombre por él, mas odiado, incluso mas que aquel a quien las personas de su mundo, no gustaban nombrar, el mismo que había condenado a sus padres a una muerte segura, el despreciable profesor Severus Snape. Irremediablemente, esto había sumido a Harry en un pozo del que ni siquiera quería salir, en un estado de aletargamiento que al menos le adormecía el dolor de verse privado una vez más de un ser querido.

Vivía con sus tíos, pero en ese momento el tío Vernon no estaba en casa y su tía Petunia, estaba viendo las noticias, su primo Dudley, hacía mucho que no paraba una tarde en casa. Harry se dirigió a la heladera, tomo una cerveza y la vació de un solo tirón, tomo otra y se dirigió nuevamente al marchito césped donde se dejo caer nuevamente para contemplar las curiosas formas que las blancas nubes iban formando en su constante andar. Entre el letargo que el intenso verano provocaba en su mente, se preguntaba, que estarían haciendo sus amigos en ese momento, - tal vez se besuquean en algún lugar de la madriguera - pensó entre amargado y divertido mientras su mente se trasladó a una grácil cabellera roja con aroma de flores. Harry suspiró. Una nube con forma curiosa de nutria en plan de ataque pasó sobre él, pero los vientos encontrados la desfiguraron convirtiéndola en un colacuerno que parecía tronar fuego por su nariz.

Sus pensamientos volaron nuevamente.

Se incorporó y se desperezó lentamente, pero una sensación lo sacó de su letargo, más allá, tras un árbol de manzano, creyó ver con el rabillo del ojo un leve movimiento, de inmediato sacó su varita y apuntó…

- ¡Hermione!,- exclamó sorprendido al verla asomar tras el tronco del árbol. Le brindó a su amiga una mueca que tal vez la convenciera de ser una sonrisa,- sabía que eras tú - dijo mientras la saludaba con un apático abrazo.

- Harry, no he querido asustarte, aunque veo que estas alerta, hasta cuando duermes, - dijo Hermione algo acalorada - ¿te gustó mi nube?

- ¡Ah fuiste tú! - dijo Harry impresionado.

- Si, ¿te gustó? no pude evitar alardearte un poquito - dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa –no es un hechizo muy fácil.

Al darse cuenta del silencio ausente de su amigo, cambió de tema rápidamente.

- Harry, debes venir conmigo a la madriguera.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?- preguntó extrañado.

- No hay tiempo de hablar, allá te explico, ven, nos apareceremos- dijo la chica.

Antes de dar tiempo siquiera a que lo pensara, Hermione le tiró del brazo para esconderse tras el manzano. Una vez allí quedaron ocultos de las miradas curiosas pues el manzano era lo bastante grueso y se encontraba justo entre los arbustos y una de las paredes de la casa. Hermione lo tomó de la mano y cuando Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, se encontraban ya girando en el patio de la madriguera.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Harry, apenas se sobrepuso de la rápida aparición.

Pero tan pronto se volvió a ver a Hermione, ésta ya había emprendido la carrera a la casa.

- ¡Hermione! - gritó, pero la chica no se volvió.

Harry la siguió varita en mano. Algo no andaba bien, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza, una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de él.

¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!!!...

Se escuchó un estruendo. Harry atónito, se quedo boquiabierto. Le tomó algunos segundos sobreponerse de la incómoda situación. Finalmente aflojo sus músculos y sonrió sin convencimiento.

- Lo siento Harry, no había de otra, para que vinieras - dijo Hermione- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

- Gracias, pensé que lo habías olvidado, si, ya me había extrañado, pero no creo que sean tiempos de celebrar- dijo Harry con voz apenas audible algo confundido y ruborizado, pero al observar la cara de la señora Weasley, tragó saliva.

- Que dices Harry, créeme a Dumbledore no le hubiese gustado que te tomaras las cosas así – dijo molly Weasley con una sonrisa muy dulce, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, ante el la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Harry al pronunciar el nombre de Dumbledore, por lo que inmediatamente cambió de tema- ¡Pero Harry que te has hecho!, estas tan delgado - dijo llevándose una mano a la mejilla e inclinándose de puntillas para observarle mejor - estás hecho un costal de huesos y mira que fachas...

Ante lo que se vislumbraba como una larga lista de las cosas que Harry debía hacer para reponerse de su aspecto, los demás se acercaron a saludarlo.

- ¡Hermano!, - dijo Ron tendiéndole la mano y tirándolo de la nuca para abrazarlo - perdona la manera en que te trajimos, pero te has vuelto inaccesible ultimamente.

- Si últimamente es necesario valerse de unos sortilegios para verte la cara, hombre- dijo George, dándole la mano efusivamente.

- Ni que lo digas, eso me da ideas para nuestro negocio - dijo Fred, sonriendo y tendiendo igualmente la mano a Harry.

El señor Weasley, Tonks, Lupin y Ojoloco, también se encontraban allí.

- Harry, feliz cumpleaños-dijo Tonks abrazándolo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños chico!, espero que pases mucho tiempo con nosotros - dijo el señor Weasley.

- No lo creo, señor Weasley pero igual muchas gracias - dijo Harry con seguridad a lo que el señor Weasley, intercambió miradas con Lupin.

- Pues la Orden ha decidido que cuanto antes salgas de la casa de tus tíos será mejor- dijo Ojoloco,- el día está por terminar y la protección que antes te brindo el hogar de los Dursley quedará sin efecto y serás presa fácil para el que no debe ser nombrado y su bandada de buitres.

- Eso en el caso de que me siente a esperarlos- contestó Harry en tono cansino.- ¿Quién ha decidido por mí?, ya soy mayor de edad, creo que ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

- Harry, Harry, no la emprendas con nosotros, somos tus amigos- dijo Lupin en tono conciliador- no hemos decidido por ti, sólo que allá no te podremos...

- ¿Proteger?-requirió Harry.

- Ayudar –contestó Lupin.- ¿Crees que Quien-tu-sabes, no sabe que a partir de hoy el hechizo con el que te protegió tu madre, quedará sin efecto para siempre?, cuanto antes salgas de casa de tus tíos, será mejor, no solo para ti sino para ellos, no es conveniente esperar hasta el último momento, ya luego tu decidirás, hasta volver a Hogwarts.

- No pienso volver a Hogwarts - dijo Harry seriamente - No veo de que me pueda servir volver allá. En todo caso, ¿es que Hogwarts piensa abrir sus puertas después de lo ocurrido? - preguntó Harry incrédulo.

- ¿Qué acaso no has leído mis cartas?- preguntó Hermione viendo a Harry e intercambiando miradas con Ron- allí te he explicado todo… Harry ¿volverás con nosotros cierto?

- No, ya lo he decidido, no lo haré- creí que eso lo tenían claro.

La señora Weasley se disponía a protestar, pero a un gesto de Ojoloco, cerró la boca.

- He dicho que habrá tiempo para que lo pienses mejor, por ahora busquemos tus cosas muchacho, no perdamos más tiempo.

- Me parece bien - dijo Harry – ya todo está recogido, sólo falta esperar a que Hedwig regrese, así que cuando ustedes digan.

- ¿Pero, que no van a comer? ¿Y el pastel?, te hice un rico pastel- dijo la señora Weasley alarmada, podrán buscar todo luego creo yo.

- Volveremos en menos de una hora Molly, tenlo todo listo, el aroma me tiene mareado - dijo Ojoloco haciendo girar su ojo en todas direcciones, como si así pudiera degustar las ricas emanaciones de cada cacerola de la cocina.

- Por Hedwig no te preocupes Harry, traeremos su jaula, estoy segura de que sabrá como encontrarnos –dijo Tonks, tomando un panecillo de la mesa- esto está muy bueno Molly.

-Gracias querida- dijo la señora Weasley algo mas animada.

- Hermione- dijo Harry halando a su amiga hasta un rincón- ¿donde está Ginny?

- Está arriba, se ha encerrado en cuanto supo que vendrías hoy, creo que aún está algo dolida- dijo Hermione.

Harry sonrió con amargura- es mejor así- dijo meditabundo.

- Harry antes de irte, quiero darte tu obsequio - dijo Hermione tratando de animarlo.

- Gracias Hermione no has debido molestarte- dijo Harry en tono neutro, tras recibir un hermoso juego de plumas, con su cortaplumas y tres frascos de tinta autorecargables, por lo que nunca mas tendría que comprar tinta. Todo aquello se le hacía insostenible y torturante.

- Si, es delirante tu entusiasmo- dijo Hermione irónicamente.

- Escucha yo no te pedí que me trajeras bajo engaño…-dijo Harry exasperado.

- ¡Un momento!, ¡un momento!, creo que mejor abres tus obsequios más tarde, -dijo Tonks observando las miradas fulminantes de Hermione y Harry, - deberíamos irnos ya, se hace tarde, ya ha oscurecido – hemos preparado un traslador que nos llevará a Prived Drive.

- Si mejor no perdamos tiempo - dijo Harry- hasta pronto dijo, saludando a sus amigos, quienes le devolvieron el saludo un tanto decepcionados.

Tonks, Ojoloco, Lupin, el señor Weasley y Harry se colocaron alrededor de un viejo y raído cojín. Harry sintió la desagradable sensación de ser enganchado por el estómago, sintió dar vueltas en un viaje de luces y colores, pero justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la vertiginosa sensación, sintió el duro piso de la sala del número 4 de Privet Drive.

-Bueno Harry, tú ve por tus cosas mientras nosotros vigilamos- dijo Ojoloco observando a su alrededor la impecable sala de los Dursley.

Thonks fue hasta la cocina para revisar que todo estuviera bien. El señor Weasley veía maravillado el acompasado ritmo del péndulo de un viejo reloj cuco.

- Vuelvo enseguida-dijo Harry apresurándose a subir a su cuarto a buscar sus cosas.

En cuanto Harry bajó con su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia entraron a la casa.

-Pensabas irte escondido - dijo el tío Vernon, viendo a Harry, pero en cuanto reparó en la presencia de Lupin, Ojoloco, Tonks y el señor Weasley, se sintió cohibido, enseguida retomó su aplomo y explotó.

- Ustedes son unos osados, al entrar a mi casa sin avisar, enseguida arreglaremos cuentas- y dirigiéndose a Harry continuó- ¿Dónde está Dudley, que has hecho con él?

- No lo se señor y hace ya tiempo no me interesa, tal vez anda golpeando a algún chiquillo por ahí - dijo Harry tomando su saeta de fuego de la alacena- me marcho, espero tengan suerte y no consigan nunca a su angelito - dijo, y seguidamente se volvió a sus amigos - estoy listo...

- ¡Ah no!, no creas ni por asomo que te irás sin darnos cuentas de Dudley, estaba aquí hace un momento y tu con tus trucos le has llevado, dinos ¿donde está?, se que siempre le has envidiado - dijo el tío Vernon, con su cara regordeta a punto de estallar y tomando a Harry de los hombros.

- No se de que hablas- dijo Harry safándose de los pesados brazos de su tío- no lo he visto y créeme si así fuera, sería muy difícil no darme cuenta de ello.

- ¡Pelmazo! - dijo tío Vernon abalanzándose sobre el chico.

Harry, varita en ristre lo esquivó.

- No me tientes Vernon.

- ¡Alto! dijo Ojoloco mirando severamente al tío Vernon - ya el chico le ha dicho que no sabe donde anda su hijo.

- ¡Harry! Esos... bichos... se lo han llevado -dijo la tía Petunia bajándo del piso de arriba en forma apresurada y llevándose la mano al pecho ya que respiraba con dificultad.

La mente de Harry comenzó a andar de prisa.

- ¿De quienes hablas?- preguntó ansioso.

- Esos, no se, yo estaba arriba y de repente todo oscureció, pensé que era una falla eléctrica, pues no había luz en todo el vecindario y de pronto mi Dudders gritó, pensé que había tropezado, tomé la linterna, la electricidad acaba de llegar, pero Dudders no está por ningún lado, pensamos que tu has tenido que ver con todo esto.

- No...no he sido yo - contestó Harry alerta.

- ¡Y te crees que te creo! - dijo el tío Vernon.

- ¡Vernon basta - lo calló la tía Petunia - no lo empeores, el chico nos puede ayudar, -dijo la tía Petunia mirándolo significativamente.

- ¡Pues nadie sale de aquí hasta que no traigan a Dudley de vuelta!- gritó encolerizado el tío Vernon.

- Vamos, vamos calmémonos...-dijo el sr. Weasley – estoy seguro de que todo es un mal entendido...

- ¡Malentendidos mis bigotes!, -estalló el tío Vernon,- ¡te digo que han sido esos bichos!

Una densa niebla negra comenzó a deslizarse por las rendijas de las puertas y ventanas. En principio parecía humo. Harry se preparó a afrontar cualquiera fuera la cosa que ello significaba levantó su varita mientras observaba aprensivo cada una de las rendijas por donde aparecía la densa niebla.

- Nada de eso - grito Ojoloco sujetándolo por el brazo- tú te vas.

- ¡Vernon!- grito aterrada la tía Petunia. El tío Vernon la abrazo por inercia, boquiabierto ante aquello que no comprendía pero que de lejos se veía no era nada bueno.

¡Santo Dios! - exclamó el tío Vernon ante lo que miraban sus ojos.

- ¡Remus! -gritó Tonks atónita observando las extrañas formas que la niebla densa y agitada fue tomando hasta hacerse corpórea.

En lenta y torpe marcha, apretujados y tambaleantes, asquerosos y nauseabundos seres, de putrefacto aspecto, con vestiduras de magos, se acercaban en un blque compacto. Eran humanoides esqueléticos y demacrados cuya estirada piel marchita, cubría sus huesos pútridos y corruptos. Sus ojos o mejor dicho, las cuencas de sus ojos dejaban escapar sendos puntos de luz carmesí, horriblemente visibles. A su paso por la impecable cocina de Tía Petunia destilaban líquidos de textura espesa y viscosa. De cuando en vez algún trozo de extremidad, quedaba con el rastro. Sus caras de expresión vacía dejaban ver las autopistas de tendones, venas y vasos transitados en convulsivos movimientos por gusanos de grosores insospechados hartos del pútrido banquete necrofágico.

- ¡Inferis! -gritó Harry-

- No Harry peor que eso, son Lichs- dijo Tonks, tomándolo del brazo, aterrada.

- ¡Llévatelo!- gritó Lupin a Tonks - ¡Incendius!, ¡Inmobilus!, - pero ninguno de sus hechizos parecía afectar a los lichs.

Uno de ellos, alargo su larga y vizcosa mano, hacia Tonks y Harry, éste lanzó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió: ¡Petrificus Totalus!, al mismo tiempo Tonks lanzó otro: ¡Relaskio! Pero ambos parecieron rebotar sobre la masa informe de las temibles criaturas.

Tonks a un movimiento de su varita gritó: ¡Dissaparate!- pero en ese justo momento una luz azul brillante alumbró la estancia, sin embargo fracciones de segundos antes, Tonks logró desaparecer y junto a ella Harry.

- ¡Arthur saca a los muggles!- gritó Ojoloco- ¡Remus! No hay forma, huye.

- ¡Acio cojin!- gritó Ojoloco desapareciendo instantes después con el traslador. Remus y Arthur desaparecieron a su vez Llevándose a los tíos de Harry con ellos.

Sin vestigios de lucha alguna, la casa quedó, como si sus habitantes estuvieran de vacaciones. Sólo un espeso y nausabundo líquido goteaba pesadamente sobre el impecable piso de la cocina de los Dursley en el número 4 de Privet Drive, mientras una densa niebla comenzaba a disiparse.

- ¡Tonks!- llamó Harry con la voz ahogada. Pero nadie respondió.- ¿Dónde estás?, ¡Lumus!, murmuró y un destello salió de su varita, las paredes oscuras y húmedas estaban tapizadas de una suave alfombra de musgo y entre las pequeñas grietas por donde destilaban algunas gotas de agua, salían pequeñas plantitas. El suelo era bastante accidentado, un reguero de rocas y lajas sueltas lo hizo trastabillar. Se preguntaba donde estaba y por qué Tonks no estaba allí con él..., tampoco sabía si los demás habrían logrado escapar de Privet Drive... y por otro lado... ¿Qué había ocurrido con su primo? A todas estás preguntas, decidió primero averiguar, adonde había ido a parar.

Parecía una vieja gruta que debía estar muy profunda bajo la tierra pues no sentía ninguna corriente de aire fresca, y el silencio espeluznante sólo era interrumpido por lo que parecía una corriente de aguas subterráneas, apenas perceptible. Por lo demás podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Comenzó a andar, utilizó sus manos sobre las paredes mohosas para sostener mejor el paso y no caer. A ratos paraba a escuchar, por si alguien lo seguía. Tras andar algunos minutos, una débil ráfaga de aire, le hizo comprender que más allá en aquel oscuro túnel, había una salida. Aceleró el paso, la humedad lo hizo estornudar y su eco reverberó unos segundos en el ambiente, para volver en silencio todo nuevamente.

Tras varios tropezones y una cortada incipiente en la palma de su mano, divisó a lo lejos una tenue luz que lo hizo crisparse, decidió apagar la varita y continuar a oscuras sólo guiado por la tímida y débil luz.

Continuó un corto trecho con el corazón a punto de salirse de su cavidad toráxica, momentos después quedó paralizado, a tres metros de distancia y ayudado por la luz que venía del túnel avistó un bulto envuelto en telas en el suelo, su corazón se aceleró aún más. Enarboló la varita listo para defenderse si fuera necesario, examinó la capa que envolvía aquel fardo, parecía...Con un temblor que no pudo controlar, (miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente en fracciones de segundos) y una vieja sensación de vacío en el estómago, corrió lentamente la capa que cubría aquel bulto…

-¡Tonks!- exclamó Harry, inclinándose para ver que le ocurría. Afortunadamente sólo estaba algo desorientada.

-Harry, ¿que ha ocurrido, donde estamos?,- dijo Tonks incorporándose y estirándose como si despertara de un agradable sueño.

-No recuerdas, estábamos en Prived Drive y…

-Oh si, los lichs, son terribles ¿no?, provocan tanta desorientación que apenas recuerdo.- Dijo tonks incorporándose.

- Mmmm, ¿por qué nos trajiste aqui Tonks? Y que son esos... ¿lichs?, nunca había oído hablar de ellos, ¿que son exactamente?, pensé que eran inferis -preguntó Harry.

- Ojala lo fueran, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, acostumbran a seguir los rastros que deja el uso de la magia, así que mejor por ahora no la usemos, allá hay una luz, debe ser una salida, mantén tu varita a la mano, tal vez no estemos aquí por azar.- a todas estas se había levantado enérgicamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la accidentada gruta.

- No comprendo, ¿puedes explicarme?-dijo Harry impaciente.

- Shhhhhhhhhh, espera,- dijo Tonks, asegurándose de no haber escuchado ningún ruido - vamos.

- ¿Puedes explicarme? - repitió Harry tratando de controlarse, sin ningún resultado.

- Bien te explicaré. Un lich o liche es un no muerto, pero no cualquiera, un no muerto es cualquier ser desprovisto de vida pero dotado de animación, aquí entran los inferis, los zombies, los ghouls, espectros, fantasmas, vampiros y finalmente los más temibles y poderosos de todos ellos, los lichs. A diferencia de los inferis que son levantados de sus tumbas por el poder de un mago tenebroso y que sirven de marionetas a sus propósitos, los lichs son creados por si mismos, un lich es un mago o nigromante que se vuelve no muerto por propia voluntad y que lleva consigo todo su poder aún después de cruzar el umbral de la muerte, estos seres estaban desaparecidos del mundo mágico, de hecho creí que todo era una leyenda- dijo Tonks, pensativa, mientras caminaba y continuó - Poseen sentimientos. Sus actos buscan siempre un objetivo y no cejarán en su empeño hasta conseguirlo. Su relación con los vivos es, si no menos, distante y dificultosa. Los lichs más poderosos suelen subyugar imperios enteros bajo su poder y pocas veces se los ve pactando alianzas salvo casos de extrema necesidad. No me imagino como quien-tu-sabes, ha logrado ponerlos de su lado, si es que están de su lado y si es que han actuado bajo su influencia. Su inmunidad contra cualquier arma los hace invencibles en combate a cuerpo o a varita. Al ser seres nacidos de la magia necromántica, esta reside en sus cuerpos y pueden canalizarla de muchas maneras distintas.

- En resumen, los lichs son criaturas antinaturales creadas por la magia, no por los procesos de la vida normal y son inmunes a cualquier hechizo o maldición. Poco puede hacerse contra un enemigo al que no se puede destruir- dijo Tonks con tristeza, - esto es terrible Harry creo que quién-tu-sabes, busca algo más que destruirte, la única razón para atreverse a aliarse con semejantes portentos no puedes ser tú.

Harry absorto escuchaba con mucha atención. Ante un largo silencio, la exhortó a seguir. Tonks, tomó aire y continuó:

- No hay mucho mas que decir, un lich es un mago poderoso que ha conseguido prolongar su vida por voluntad propia, más allá de la muerte de su cuerpo, en el que siguen habitando, muertos vivientes lanzadores de conjuros. Sin embargo, estos cuerpos no son más que cadáveres putrefactos adornados con las vestiduras del mago, es lo único que no pueden controlar, sus cuerpos podridos, se habla de lichs con el aspecto de guiñapos o muñones, desprovistos ya de extremidades y aún así con todos sus poderes intactos. En las cuencas de sus ojos, respiran dos alos de luz que actúan como sensores, de una u otra manera, éste es el alo de vida que les permite andar. Estos archimagos muertos vivientes son la mayoría de las veces de naturaleza malvada, aunque no tiene porque ser así necesariamente, es raro que no lo sean. Ansían el poder mágico por encima de todas las cosas. En vida eran humanos o semihumanos, y aunque el término se refiere a archimagos muertos vivientes, también los hay psiónicos, aunque estos últimos son extremadamente raros.

Por lo general, estas criaturas son maquinadoras y dementes. Anhelan obtener un poder cada vez mayor, conocimientos olvidados hace tiempo y los más terribles secretos arcanos. Como la sombra de la muerte no les acecha suelen concebir planes a largo término, años, décadas o incluso siglos en llevar a cabo. Tal vez este levantamiento de lichs fue preconcebido aún antes de la aparición de quien-tu-sabes, todo pudiera ser posible. Excepcionalmente pero muy excepcionalmente- acotó Tonks- algún lich busca la muerte viviente (o es conducido a ella) con fines benévolos, para servir a una noble causa, y poseen los mismos poderes que sus homólogos malignos. Sea como sea, un lichs empeña su alma en un pacto impío con la muerte.

- Eso es increíble-dijo Harry con sumo interés, -pero eso no explica porque nos has traído aquí.

- Yo no te traje aquí, verás, la magia de los lichs actúa como un eco, desde antes de aparecer, como después de desaparecer, la magia continúa reverberando como un expectro magnético, desorienta los resultados y la direccionalidad no sólo de los hechizos sino de las personas, por ello es imposible vencerlos no sólo no se ven afectados por nuestros hechizos, afectan el funcionamiento de ellos, podríamos haber aparecido en Siberia o en el polo norte, así que cuanto antes salgamos de éste agujero, será mejor.- dijo Tonks apretando un poco el paso.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?, jamás he oído o leído algo acerca de los lichs- preguntó Harry.

- Pues como ya te he dicho, hay pocos o ningún registro sobre la autenticidad de su existencia y son pocos los que los han oído nombrar. Yo lo sé porque en casa de mis abuelos había un viejo libro sobre leyendas mágicas antiguas del mar negro, contadas por las propias Nugelimath, pero es un tema que no se vería en Hogwarts. Tal vez en Durmstrang, que está mas hacia Turquía, al otro lado del mar muerto.

- ¿Que son las Nugelimath?

- Eran amazonas turcas, se les atribuía poderes mágicos- contestó Tonks.

- ¿Pero por qué no podemos usar magia? – insistió Harry, sumamente interesado.

- Recuerdas esa luz azul que nos dio poco antes de desaparecernos.

- Si, la recuerdo.

- Pues según las teorías, nos pueden rastrear, gracias al efecto de espectro mágico que logran provocar en nuestra magia, esperemos un poco mas y luego nos iremos, es mejor asegurarnos de que no nos han seguido, que irnos a tu sabes donde y que nos sigan.

-Ah... comprendo- dijo Harry aunque no muy convencido.- Pero ¿debe haber alguna forma de eliminarlos?- insistió.

- Si, siempre existe alguna forma, pero no la conozco- dijo Tonks.

- Pues habrá que buscarla- dijo Harry.

- Si pero por ahora ocupémonos de salir de aquí, esa luz parece inalcanzable.

- ¡Un momento!- dijo Harry paralizado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

- ¿Remus y Ojoloco, conocen de su existencia?- preguntó Harry.

- Pues no lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no, nunca lo hemos hablado.

- Debemos salir cuanto antes- dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Tonks.

- Pues que si ellos no saben nada, deben haberse dirigido a la madriguera.-dijo Harry azorado.

- ¡Dios!, es cierto - dijo Tonks, preocupada, ya pronto saldremos.

- ¡No!, ¿no lo entiendes?, debemos arriesgarnos, todos allá deben estar en peligro, si los lichs nos hubiesen seguido ya lo sabríamos. Debemos aparecernos...por favor Tonks...

- Si, tienes razón-dijo Tonks.

Seguidamente tomó a Harry del brazo y a un movimiento de su varita desaparecieron de la fría gruta.

- Y ahora donde demonios estamos - preguntó Harry impaciente viendo a su alrededor.

- No lo se, creo que seguimos en la gruta, creo que los lichs...

- Si, ya se lo de los lichs, pero debemos intentarlo de nuevo, los Weasley...todos deben correr peligro, -dijo Harry nuevamente impaciente.

- Ey, tranquilízate Harry,- dijo Tonks malhumorada- debes entender, que lo que ha ocurrido no es mi culpa, no debimos apresurarnos a hacer magia, aún estamos bajo el eco de los lichs. Por otro lado debes dejar de ser tan obcecado, no somos tus enemigos, tienes que entender que todos estamos contigo porque te queremos, se que has pasado por momentos muy duros, pero no merezco que me trates así, así como tampoco lo ha merecido Hermione y mucho menos Ginny. La familia Weasley en pleno, te adora como un miembro más y hoy casi has hecho llorar a Molly con tu actitud. Se que te has aislado durante estos dos meses, pero con ello no vas a lograr nada Harry, sólo dificultarás más las cosas.

- Si, que cosas- estalló Harry finalmente – ¿dime que cosas Tonks?, en realidad, cambiará algo "mi actitud". Admítelo, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que ocurrirá ¿verdad?, sabes que no. Sabes que no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a Voldemort, - Tonks se estremeció levemente - ¿Qué?, aún tiemblas cuando escuchas su nombre?. Esa es una actitud derrotista y sumisa, igual te matará, así que mas les valdría a todos no mostrarle tanto respeto.

- Disculpa, no todos somos tan valientes como tú, -dijo Tonks irónicamente.

- ¿Y se hacen llamar aurores?, pues dime, ¿ahora qué?– dijo Harry cruelmente dejando salir todo el veneno que por dos meses había ido almacenando contra la vida - el único que podría haberme preparado para enfrentar a VOLDEMORT, ha muerto, admite que ninguno de ustedes tiene la más mínima idea de lo que debemos hacer ahora, y ¿quieres que me quede tranquilo?, para verlos morir uno a uno, dime ¿es esa la actitud que debo tener Tonks?, ¿celebrar mi cumpleaños y todos felices? Vamos dímelo, o tal vez casarme con Ginny y embarazarla para hacerla un objetivo mas suculento para Voldemort, sería una boda muy hermosa y así tal vez Molly estaría muy feliz y aquí no ha pasado nada.

- Estás siendo un patán Harry, Molly no se merece que le faltes el respeto de esa manera - dijo Tonks entre molesta y asustada al ver que Harry estaba fuera de sí.

- Pero por qué no respondes a ninguna de mis preguntas?, quiero respuestas, dámelas - dijo sujetándola por los hombros y zarandeándola fuera de sí, ¡habla!...

Tonks se liberó de sus brazos y le propinó una sonora cachetada. Harry, la miró temblando de ira, apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño pero pronto relajó el cuerpo y le sonrió amargamente, se recostó de la pared y se dejó caer lentamente en el frío piso de la gruta, se llevó las manos a la cara y guardó silencio.

- Harry...-dijo Tonks.

- Lo siento Tonks, - dijo Harry con voz apenas perceptible.

Ella lo miró con ternura, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. El se volvió y la abrazó con tanta fuerza, que casi le hacía daño. Ambos hacían un gran esfuerzo por no soltar el cúmulo de emociones que en ese momento les embargaba. Permanecieron así largo rato, pues no hay nada como el calor humano en los momentos más atribulados de la existencia. Las palabras sobraban. Poco a poco todo volvió lentamente a la calma. Tonks, enjugó sus ojos rápidamente y se incorporó:

- Vamos debemos seguir- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Harry se incorporó.

- Tonks, lo siento...-dijo apenado sin levantar la cara.

- Escucha- dijo Tonks, - si ese es todo el veneno que pudiste almacenar durante dos largos meses de autoconfinamiento, me doy por bien librada. Siento mucho haberte abofeteado, creo que se me fue la mano...

- Me lo merecía- dijo Harry y observando la luz que ya estaba mas cerca, dijo –continuemos, ya falta poco. Espero que no haya ocurrido lo peor.

- Tranquilízate un poco Harry, si Lupin o Moddy fueron hasta allá, no estarán desprotegidos y ellos no son ningunos tontos.

- Tonks- preguntó Harry- ¿tienes miedo?

- Pues claro que lo tengo y tu serias un tonto sino.

- Pues te aseguro que no soy un tonto.

Tonks sonrió.

Harry volvía a ser el de antes, la explosión de sentimientos le había hecho drenar por momentos al menos, la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

En ese instante la moneda que Harry siempre llevaba consigo, aquella que servía para convocar al ED, se calentó en su bolsillo. Harry la buscó. Y leyó en ella las letras C.G.

"Cuartel General"-pensó-. Están bien, dijo aliviado mostrando la moneda a Tonks.

Hermione una vez más había hecho gala de su ingenio.

-Bien ocupémonos nosotros de salir de aquí- dijo Tonks, relajándose, era evidente que también estaba preocupada pero no había querido demostrárselo a Harry.

- Sabes Harry, no estas sólo en ésta lucha, es cierto que no hay y tal vez nunca habrá alguien como Dumbledore que pueda ayudarte a enfrentar a Vol...demort...-sonrió Tonks- Pero somos muchos los que desde su muerte estamos abocados a ello.

- ¿Desde su muerte?- preguntó Harry.

- No es necesario escuchar una profecía, para darnos cuenta de que eres el elegido para enfrentarlo y vencerlo, de lo contrario Dumbledore no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo contigo los últimos meses de su vida, evidentemente estaban trabajando para acabar con Voldemort, lamentablemente éste lo sabía de lo contrario no hubiese acabado con él, tú eras por lógica su principal objetivo, pero él... Vol...demort, sabía que sin Dumbledore, acabar contigo sería más fácil. Es lógico que ahora te sientas sólo, Dumbledore es irreemplazable en todos los sentidos, pero tú lo eres aún mas Harry, eres tú, con tu mano quien deberá destruirlo. Por otro lado Dumbledore no se ha marchado del todo, todavía es mucho lo que nos puede ayudar.

Harry recordó el pensadero. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, tal vez Dumbledore le había dejado información valiosa que le pudiera servir para acabar con Voldemort. Sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio.

Al fin alcanzaron el claro bajo el cual el opaco farol, que habían divisado desde un principio, titilaba débilmente.

- Henos aquí-dijo Harry ¿y ahora que?.

- Espera, creo conocer éste lugar. Dijo Tonks, examinando aquel lugar que pese al farol se encontraba casi en penumbras. Sacó su varita y exclamó: ¡lumus Máxima!

Un fuerte destello iluminó la gruta, una hilera de puertas alineadas en forma circular, los rodeaban...

- Es el departamento de Misterios-dijo Harry asombrado.

- Es fascinante, dijo Tonks, esto es tan irreal.

- Salgamos cuanto antes.

- Si

Harry recordó que no era necesario buscar de puerta en puerta la salida, simplemente deseó dar con la salida tal cual lo había hecho en su última incursión por el departamento de Misterios.

La puerta que estaba justo frente a ellos se abrió, Harry se giró hacia Tonks y le sonrió, pues sabía que pronto estarían fuera de allí. Esa fracción de segundo, que Harry utilizó para sonreir a Tonks, fue justo el momento, por el que pagaría muy caro su descuido. Tonks también sonrió pero en sus ojos alegres, Harry detectó un rápido cambio de semblante, su sonrisa se volvió un rictus de pánico y sólo alcanzó a llamarlo con la voz impregnada de terror:

- ¡HARRY!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar, giró impulsivamente su cara en dirección a la puerta y tras el fondo oscuro de la puerta sólo pudo divisar dos luces color carmesí en un par de cuencas vacías. No sintió nada, no oyó nada, sólo un vacío, sólo la luz apagarse como un viejo foco y en su mente como último vestigio de registro cerebral, dos palabras:

_-¡AVADA KEDABRA!_

La tía Petunia, repaso con la vista aterrada cada rincón de la vieja sala de los Weasley, el tío Vernon que poco antes había lucido un encendido color bermellón en su rostro, poco a poco dio paso a un acerado tono, al verse rodeado de pelirrojos donde quiera que ponía la vista.

- Vaya,-exclamaron sorprendidos, los gemelos al verlos aparecer junto a Ojoloco, Lupin y el señor Weasley.

- Bienvenidos- no tuvo otra cosa que exclamar la señora Weasley como ama de la casa, pero lanzando furtivas miradas a su esposo, a Ojoloco y a Lupin, mientras estos recuperaban el aliento.

- Hubo un ataque en Privet Drive, - por fin aventuró a decir el señor Weasley, tomando asiento. Entre tanto los tíos de Harry se abrazaban atónitos al ver los trastes que volaban uno a uno y en perfecta formación hasta la alacena.

- Pero ¿quienes?, ¿cuántos?, ¿cómo?- preguntó Hermione integrándose rápidamente a la conversación, -¿dónde están Harry y Tonks?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- No se preocupen, lograron huir- respondió Lupin- mas descansado y tomando un sorbo de agua que la señora Weasley le había traído.

- No se exactamente que eran, ¿ustedes tienen alguna idea?- dijo Ojoloco dirigiéndose a el señor Weasley y a Lupin.

- No tengo la menor idea, parecían ínferis- dijo el señor Weasley.

- ¿Inferis? - Preguntó Ron alarmado.

- No. No eran inferis,-dijo el señor Weasley- Tonks, los llamó por otro nombre, pero no lo recuerdo, era como bichos o algo así.

- ¡Lo recuerdo, eran lichos!- dijo Lupin.

- ¿lichos?, preguntó Hermione,- ¿cómo eran?

- ¡Eran horribles, se aventuró a hablar la tía Petunia, y tal vez tengan a mi bebé!- dijo rompiendo a llorar.

- ¿Se refiere al cerdito?- preguntó Fred a George por lo bajo.

-Sshhhhhhhhhhhhhh, los mando a callar la señora Weasley, que había oído.

-No se preocupe, él debe estar bien, estoy segura que no le han hecho daño, - dijo Molly haciendo flotar dos tazas de té que fueron a posicionarse directamente en las manos de los tíos de Harry, hizo otro tanto para el resto de los presentes.

- ¡Exijo, que nos lo devuelvan de inmediato!- dijo el tío Vernon que poco a poco había recuperado el aplomo.

- Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta, pero aquí todos a excepción de ustedes dos, somos magos y creo que no está en situación de exigir- dijo Ojoloco haciendo girar su ojo azul en forma perturbadora.

El tío Vernon se achicó un poco mas en el rincón donde permanecía desde su llegada, guardando silencio.

- ¿Cómo eran?, - insistió Hermione.

- Eran como zombies, putrefactos y asquerosos pero tenían poderes como nosotros.- dijo Lupin.

- Mas que nosotros- diría yo dijo el señor Weasley.

- No tenían ojos, -dijo Ojoloco-, son psiónicos, jamás los vi empuñar una varita o emitir algún sonido.

- Si tenían, - dijo el señor Weasley parecían dos focos, de esos que utilizan los muggles en las navidades, de color carmesí.

- ¡LICHS!- exclamó Hermione aterrada,- ¡madre mía!

- Si eso, lichs, así los llamo Tonks,- ¿Cómo sabes?, - preguntó el señor Weasley admirado.

- No hay nada que Hermione no sepa- dijo Ron orgulloso, pero minutos mas tarde estaba arrepentido de haberlo dicho, las burlas de Fred y George, no se hicieron esperar.

Hermione continuó:

- Viktor... Krum- dijo mirando a los presentes y tratando de evitar la mirada de Ron, - me hablo de ellos, son entes no muertos de poderes psiónicos, son sumamente poderosos y las únicas referencias de estos seres provienen del mar muerto, por ello su origen se los disputan tanto los turcos como los búlgaros.

- ¿Que no tienen algo más agradable que disputarse?- preguntó Ron, pero enseguida se encogió en su asiento ante la fría mirada de Hermione.

- No tengo mayores datos, pero podría averiguar...- dijo pensativa, Hermione.

- Si claro...- contestó Ron en voz baja.

- ¿Pero que ocurrió con Harry y Tonks?, - preguntó Ginny, quien hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, en un rincón junto a la estufa.

- Lograron escapar antes que nosotros, creo que están bien - dijo Lupin no muy convencido.

- Pero ¿por qué no están aquí?, ¿donde han ido?- insistió Ginny.

- Antes de desaparecer, una luz proveniente de los... ¿lichs?, les dio de lleno, pero estoy seguro de que no los afecto, pues Tonks logró desaparecer junto con Harry- dijo Lupin.

- Según se- continuó Hermione, -los lichs afectan la direccionalidad de los hechizos.[/justify]

es como poner un imán a una brújula...- pero al observar las caras confundidas de los presentes desistió- olvídenlo, dijo finalmente.

- Yo te entiendo, dijo el señor Weasley, - los hechizos se vuelven "locos", ¿no es así?

- Si algo así- respondió la chica sonriendo, - pero el efecto es pasajero, pronto estarán de vuelta, - dijo contenta.

- Enviaré una lechuza a Viktor- dijo levantándose- mientras mas rápido obtengamos información sobre los lichs, mejor podremos combatirlos, dudo que en Hogwarts haya alguna información sobre ellos, salvo que sea en la sección prohibida. Voldemort, está echando mano a todas sus cartas para ganar ésta guerra.

- Me parece bien- dijo Ojoloco, ¡un paso adelante siempre¡- bramó. – hablaré con Mc Gonagall para que investigue si hay algún material en la sección prohibida.

-¿Y que haremos con ellos?- preguntó Fred señalando a los Dursley en tono provocativamente misterioso para cohibir a los tíos de Harry.

- No podrán regresar, hasta que revisemos la casa y busquemos al chico- dijo Ojoloco.

- Exijo que nos lleven a nuestro hogar- dijo exasperado el tío Vernon.

Ojoloco solo atinó a hacer girar su ojo con frenesí amenazadoramente.

- Bueno ya es bastante tarde y deben estar cansados- dijo la señora Weasley, les prepararé una habitación.

El tío Vernon iba a protestar nuevamente pero la tía Petunia le dio un codazo.

- ¿Donde vas Arthur? - preguntó la señora Weasley, viendo salir a su esposo.

- Al cobertizo, creo tener una brújula y un imán allí - dijo sonriendo a su esposa. Ésta lo miro severamente.- Ya vuelvo Molly, - dijo al salir.

- Ginny busca sábanas limpias.

- Si- respondió la chica.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se escuchó un grito desde el patio. Era el señor Weasley.

Lupin y Ojoloco corrieron a la puerta, toda suerte de maldiciones e improperios se colaron desde afuera. Los gemelos, Ginny, Hermione y Ron fueron tras ellos. La señora Weasley los siguió. Los Dursley sólo atinaron a abrazarse, muertos de miedo.

-_ ¡Flipendo!, ¡Impedimenta!, ¡Incarcerus!_

- _¡Crucio!, ¡Crucio!,_ -se oyó la voz de Ojoloco maldecir

_- ¡Mimblewimble!_

- _¡Oppugno!-_ soltó Ginny lanzándoles la gran mesa que solían utilizar para los desayunos en el patio. Pero ésta simplemente les rebotó.

Se oía un sinfín de hechizos, unos tras otros pero ninguno parecía afectar a los lichs, que lentamente se acercaban. Por otro lado parecían no estar muy interesados en ninguno de ellos. Poco a poco comenzaron a adentrarse en la casa, no había forma de detenerlos. El tío Vernon, lanzó un alarido de terror y la tía Petunia se arrodilló en el piso con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían bailotear en sus cuencas como el ojo mágico de Moddy. Uno de los lichs levantó su mano purulenta hacia ella, quien se cubrió débilmente con sus brazos como si esperara un golpe. El tío Vernon estaba paralizado de terror.

Rápidamente, Ojoloco les lanzó el cojín con el que habían llegado a la madriguera, el tío Vernon lo sujetó y la tía Petunia lo agarro por un extremo rápidamente. Ambos desaparecieron. Los lichs tras un momento de desconcierto desaparecieron en una densa bruma.

Detrás, todos los demás boquiabiertos se miraron unos a otros.

- Rápido, Arthur llévatelos a todos a Grimmauld Place- dijo Ojoloco, - Lupin y yo iremos tras los Dursley, los he mandado de vuelta a Privet Drive y me temo que allá no estarán seguros, nos vemos en Grimmauld Place- dijo desapareciendo a un movimiento de su varita, y Lupin tras él.

Los Weasley, acompañados de Hermione, llegaron momentos después a Grimmauld Place a través de un viejo sombrero que el señor Weasley convirtió en traslador. Quince minutos más tarde llegaron Ojoloco y Lupin acompañados de los esposos Dursley y de Duddley a quien habían conseguido en su casa, muerto de miedo metido en un armario y que salió llorando tras escuchar los gritos de histeria de su madre.

- ¡Me llevaron con ellos!- les había dicho Dudley temblando como una hoja, - me iban a matar mami, pero uno de ellos me cortó justo aquí,-dijo señalando su antebrazo en el que en efecto se veía una larga y perfecta línea - y me lamió con su asquerosa lengua, luego escupió, yo creo que perdí el sentido, cuando supe de mi, estaba en el callejón Magnolia entre los botes de basura, corrí a casa y no encontré a nadie, no sabia que hacer y me escondí en el armario, hasta que ustedes llegaron. Papá todo es culpa de Harry- había dicho finalmente abrazando a su madre. Mientras su padre airado examinaba su herida. Fue allí que se percató de quienes acompañaban a sus padres, rápidamente se irguió tomando una actitud más digna, tal cual hacía su padre una vez el peligro pasaba.

- ¿Y ellos que hacen aquí?, -dijo tratando de mostrar valentía pero el temblor de su voz lo traicionaba.

- Guarda silencio Dudley- dijo la tía Petunia. – Ellos nos están protegiendo.

- Pero Harry es el culpable y ellos son sus amigos- protestó Dudley.

- Si has terminado de lloriquear mi cerdifero amigo, - dijo Ojoloco intentando controlar el tono de su voz, nos marchamos y ustedes se las arreglan, ¿les parece?

- ¡Noooooo!, - dijo el tío Vernon mirando a todos lados, asustado - ¿y si regresan?

- Rápido Moddy, debemos marcharnos, está visto que nos rastrean como sabuesos, marchémonos, por ahora es lo mas prudente, -dijo Lupin dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta por donde antes había visto entrar a los lichs.

- Cierto- dijo Ojoloco- sujétense, no respondo si en el camino se extravían, - y a un movimiento de su varita, desaparecieron.

Fue entonces que tras visitar diversos parajes del mundo, parando sólo el suficiente tiempo para ver si eran seguidos, llegaron a Grimmauld Place.

- Tuvimos que hacer varias paradas antes de llegar acá para perderles el rastro, - dijo Lupin apenas recobrando el aliento.

- ¡Exijo una explicación!, -exclamó el tío Vernon, una vez sintiéndose más seguro y recuperando su soberbia.

- ¡Y yo le exijo que se calle o lo convertiré en estiércol! - respondió Ojoloco amenazadoramente y esgrimiendo su varita.- No entiendo de que se quejan acaban de conocer Paris, Roma y el Cairo en menos de 10 minutos y ya han recuperado a su "cachorrito"- dijo en tono irónico.

- Estamos tan confundidos como ustedes,-dijo Molly en tono conciliador dirigiéndose a la tía Petunia que se aferraba a su hijo como si pendiera de un abismo.

- Pero ¿por qué atacaron a Petunia?- preguntó el tío Vernon, -y al Duddley.

- No quiero aventurar conclusiones pero por lo que ha contado el chico, me temo que tiene que ver con la sangre- dijo Lupin.

-¡Claro!- exclamó Hermione, -es por eso que sólo los atacó a ellos dos, van tras Harry y ellos dos llevan su sangre- dijo señalando a Petunia y a Duddley.

- Estos lichs serán difíciles de roer- dijo Ojoloco,- por lo pronto hablaré con Minerva. Hermione –dijo- vendré mas tarde a ver si tienes noticias de Krum. En cuanto a los muggles, habrá que hacerles lugar aquí mientras damos con una solución.

- Pero ¿mi trabajo? y ¿los estudios de Duddley?- dijo el tío Vernon.

- Por mí no te preocupes papá – contestó Dudley.

- Me ocuparé de ello - dijo Lupin haciendo girar su ojo, - créame nadie los echará en falta.

- Siempre los puedo hacer regresar ahora mismo- dijo Ojoloco, sonriendo, quien parecía disfrutar la angustia de los Dursley.

La señora Weasley lo miró en forma desaprobadora.

- Venga Petunia ya es tarde y deben estar bastante cansados, ya pronto tendremos noticias de Harry, así que no se preocupe.

Ron dejó salir un silbido.

- Volveremos pronto- dijeron Lupin y Ojoloco y acto seguido desaparecieron cada uno por su lado.

- Enviaré un mensaje a Harry- dijo Hermione.

- Pero ¿cómo?- preguntó Ginny.

- Por medio de la moneda con la que convocamos las reuniones del ED- respondió Hermione, - así sabrá que estamos bien.

- Perfecto – dijo Ginny, ya pronto estarán con nosotros.

Momentos más tarde, alguien tocaba a la puerta. Ginny corrió y observó por la mirilla.

- ¡Son ellos! –gritó- pero al abrir la puerta sólo una persona entró por ella...

Hermione y Ron corrieron hasta la puerta, detrás la señora Weasley se llevó las manos a la boca, intuyendo angustiada una mala noticia.

Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo sollozando. Intentó tomar aire, pero por mas que quería, el terrible nudo que tenía en la garganta no dejaba pasar un ápice de oxigeno, finalmente hizo un gran esfuerzo y tragó aire dolorosamente, miró con la vista perdida en algún punto del espacio y dijo poco antes de desplomarse.

- Harry ha muerto.

- ¿Ma...má?...- sólo atinó a decir Ginny, con el rostro mortalmente pálido y tambaleándose hasta su madre, como si estuviera aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos. La señora Weasley se llevó las manos a la cabeza y emitió un lastimoso lamento, luego se aferró a los brazos de su hija que parecía no poder sostenerse en pié. La señora Weasley sollozó con fuerza, como si una bestia acabara de desgarrarle el corazón. Ginny, una y otra vez le decía que no. Acariciándole su encendida cabellera y negándose a tan cruenta noticia.

Hermione sólo atinó a ver a Ron con cara de desconcierto moviendo sus labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido, parecía tratar de asimilar una lección especialmente difícil, poco a poco dejó de hacerlo y dos gordas lágrimas, surcaron sus mejillas en silencioso dolor. Ron negó con la cabeza y corrió a levantar a Tonks, la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta el viejo sofá deshilachado y mohoso que estaba junto a la puerta.

- ¡Tonks!, ¡Tonks!, ¡despierta! ¡Tonks! - dijo desesperado, zarandeándola.

- A un lado- dijo Hermione

Ron se quito de en medio y Hermione la apuntó con su varita.

- ¡Ennervate!- al instante, Tonks volvió en si, miro a su alrededor por un instante y luego fijo los ojos en Hermione.

- Asesinaron a Harry, ¡los lichs asesinaron a Harry!, - dijo con el rostro pálido y bañado en lágrimas. Rompiendo a llorar amargamente.

- ¡No es cierto! - dijo Ron, sujetándola de los hombros - ¿Por qué dices eso?, mientras su rostro casi púrpura, parecía a punto de explotar – Estás equivocada, él no puede morir, él... no puede estar...muerto. Esto es una locura Tonks, no deberías decir eso, ¿entiendes?, ¿ENTIENDES?

Desde arriba los gemelos asomaron sus cabezas y se quedaron de una pieza al escuchar lo ocurrido, Arthur Weasley detrás, se unió a ellos para bajar lentamente y abrazar a la señora Weasley y a Ginny, mientras observaban a Tonks, aún incrédulos por lo que acababan de oír. Ron finalmente soltó a Tonks y se quedó allí parado con la mirada extraviada y el cuerpo derrotado de dolor.

- Explícate, Tonks... por favor... dinos que ha ocurrido, tienes que estar equivocada, - dijo Hermione reaccionando y no dando cabida al hecho, arrodillándose frente a ella, con el rostro pálido y bañado en lágrimas.

Instantes después Lupin apareció por la puerta.

- ¿Que ha ocurrido?, por qué las caras- dijo sorprendido al ver el desgarrador cuadro. Miró a Tonks desconcertado y en un instante su semblante cambió, una nube negra se cernió en su frente. – ¡NO!... no es posible, ¿donde está Harry?, ¿Voldemort lo ha atrapado?, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¡habla Tonks!, ¡donde está Harry!

- ¡Ha muerto!, ¡ha muerto!, Harry está muerto lo asesinaron los lichs, yo lo vi todo.

- No, no... ¡NO!, tienes que estar equivocada, ¿donde ha sido?, llévame allá Tonks, tenemos que rescatarlo, tiene que estar vivo, él no puede morir, de seguro lo tienen... aún podemos ayudarlo...- dijo Lupin, revolviéndose el cabello una y otra vez con los dedos- él no puede morir, no, no podré perdonármelo, yo...yo no debí dejarlo...llévame allá Tonks, lo siento no puedo creerte.

- Fue en el departamento de misterios, no se como fuimos a dar allá, justo en la sala circular, íbamos de salida, Harry abrió la puerta que daba a la salida y estaban allí esperándonos, no hubo tiempo de nada, - dijo hipando incontrolablemente- ni siquiera emitieron sonido alguno, sólo la luz verde del... Avada Kedabra.

- ¡No Tonks!, ¡No!...no es posible...- dijo Lupin, dando finalmente rienda suelta a sus sentimientos al no poder contener las lágrimas. – Iré a buscarlo.

- Iré con usted profesor -alcanzó a decir Hermione.

Pero ya Lupin había desaparecido tras un rápido movimiento de su varita.

Instantes más tarde llegó Moddy y al escuchar la noticia, visiblemente consternado pero abrigando esperanzas de encontrar a Harry, fue tras Lupin. Esa noche todos junto a la vieja chimenea oraron y aguardaron con la esperanza encendida en sus corazones. Sólo Tonks visiblemente alterada sollozaba incontrolablemente en un continuo temblor. Ginny lloraba en silencio, en su interior parecía revivir uno a uno, cada uno de los pocos y fugaces momentos vividos junto a Harry. El semblante de la señora Weasley, estaba deformado en un rictus de dolor. Hermione lloraba en el hombro de Ron y éste parecía haber abandonado hacía rato ya aquel lugar, habiendo dejado olvidado allí su cuerpo, no había nada que le arrancará un movimiento o un expresión, parecía haber llegado a un estado catatónico. Los gemelos otras veces capaces de levantar el ánimo de cualquier persona, por primera vez, lucían tristes y derrotados y al igual que Ron parecían haber abandonado ese lugar hacía tiempo ya. Sin embargo una parte de todos ellos, al igual que Lupin y Moddy se negaba aún a aceptar la brutal realidad.

Dos horas más tarde Lupin y Moddy hacían acto de presencia en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Apenas entraron, los presentes en pleno se levantaron, La señora Weasley tomó de las manos a Ginny y a Hermione para darse fuerzas para recibir la noticia.

- No lo encontramos- dijo Lupin con el rostro tan descompuesto y cansado que de repente parecía que cien años hubiesen caído sobre él.

- Pero entonces, ¿puede estar vivo?- dijo Hermione esperanzada.

- Yo no abrigaría muchas esperanzas, encontramos su varita y junto a ella habían vestigios de esas asquerosas criaturas - dijo Moddy cuyo ojo parecía haber decidido dejar de dar vueltas pues ambos se mantenían fijos en el piso.

- No madre, no... - dijo Ginny rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Creo... que lo asesinaron... y se llevaron su cuerpo...- dijo Lupin dejando escapar un reprimido sollozo.

- Por los momentos nadie debe saberlo, -Dijo Moddy cuya voz comenzaba a quebrarse- eso es lo que ese bastardo desea.

- Y lo hará saber - dijo Lupin -, debemos ser fuertes y prepararnos, en cualquier momento utilizará su cuerpo como trofeo de caza para amedrentarnos y doblegarnos a sus pies. Para demostrarle al mundo que el acabó con...Harry.

- No por Dios, no lo soporto- dijo sollozando la señora Weasley.

- Molly, querida...- sólo atino a decir con la voz entrecortada, el señor Weasley abrazándola.

- Era como mi hijo, Arthur, lo amaba como a mi hijo, tuvo una vida tan triste- decía Molly Weasley sin parar de llorar y estrujarse las manos.- y pudo haber sido tan feliz.

Pero era Ginny quien parecía del todo inconsolable, no atinaba a decir nada mas, salvo de vez en cuando llamar a su madre, como cuando se es niño y el dolor es tanto que instintivamente sabemos que sólo una madre puede darnos consuelo. Pero su madre no podía ayudarla.

Los gemelos abrazaron a sus padres y a Ginny, Ron se había desplomado en su asiento luego de haberse parado tras la llegada de los dos aurores, se cubría el rostro y trataba de dominar ciertos movimientos convulsivos de su cuerpo. Hermione lloró desconsoladamente abrazando a Tonks, quien ahora permanecía impasible, después de tanto llorar, era evidente que revivía una y otra vez los momentos vividos, pues de vez en cuando se golpeaba la pierna con el puño, en el fondo también era evidente que se achacaba la culpa de la muerte de Harry. Lupin tomó asiento a su lado y la abrazó.

- ¿Qué harán con él? –atinó a decir Hermione aterrada.

- No lo sabemos, pero tengo que recuperarlo- dijo Lupin,- se lo debo a James.

- ¡No!, dijo Ojoloco - debemos ser racionales- nuestra misión continúa. Tratar de recuperar su cuerpo sería cavar tu tumba, entiende que es eso precisamente lo que él y Snape junto a todos sus seguidores, esperan que hagamos, debemos pensar - dijo Ojoloco, haciendo girar su ojo hacia dentro de si, como si con ello pudiera encontrar una respuesta en su cabeza a lo sucedido.

Arriba, desde la escalera, tía Petunia observaba silenciosa la escena, se llevó su pañuelo a la boca y tras ello, regresó a su habitación.

Un suave goteo en la ventana, anunciaba el final del verano. Una araña asustada por el repentino golpeteo corrió hasta la esquina de la ventana ocultándose en la maraña de hilos que hacían su pequeña guarida llena de huevos.

Un amplio salón cuyas paredes estaban enfundadas en tapices de intenso color vino, ha mucho abandonadas en polvo, oscurecían aún mas de por si la ya tenebrosa sala, en la cual no entraba un rayo de luz. Las negras y pesadas cortinas hacían juego con la oscuridad del recinto. En el centro, enfundado en una larga y negra capa, extremadamente delgado y alto se encontraba cómodamente sentado en una ancha y mullida poltrona. Era de extrañas formas. Se diría tratarse más bien de un reptil elegantemente vestido y es que sus ojos rojos de pupilas verticales que trazaban una perfecta y delgada línea negra, semejaban los de una serpiente. Por si esto no bastase su nariz si es que la había, se constituía en dos finas rendijas sobre la cara en extremo plana. Con su larga y delgada mano llena de huesudos y afilados dedos acariciaba suavemente a su mascota. Una descomunal serpiente de cabeza enorme y triangular, que silbaba constantemente a su amo, éste parecía poner especial atención a su silbido, mientras cariñosamente le daba suaves golpecitos en la cabeza.

- Mi Lord- dijo un hombre entrando, enfundado en una toga negra cuya capucha le cubría hasta más abajo de la nariz- ya están aquí.

- Tráelos acá- respondió Lord Voldemort. -Primero llama a mis mortífagos, los quiero a todos aquí. ¡Ah! y llama también al inútil de Draco lo quiero aquí también y manténganse alerta, Severus.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

- Severus - dijo Voldemort reteniéndolo.

- ¿Si mi Lord?- respondió Snape volviéndose.

- Déjame ver tu cara.

Severus Snape se descubrió el rostro. Lord Voldemort lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Snape sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿Severus?.

- Mi Lord?

- Relájate.

- Si mi Lord.

Una vez estuvieron presentes todos los mortífagos y Draco Malfoy, en perfecto círculo cerrado por Lord Voldemort, entró Snape. Tras él, un grupo de doce asquerosos y putrefactos seres, hizo presencia. El ambiente se llenó de un olor nauseabundo cuyo desagrado algunos mortífagos no dejaron de manifestar. El grupo avanzó hasta romper el círculo de mortífagos. Sin mencionar palabras, Voldemort pudo escucharlos:

- Está hecho - dijo una voz muy grave.

Voldemort se enderezó en su asiento, mientras su serpiente Nagini comenzó a reptar nerviosa a su alrededor sin dejar de sisear.

- ¿Donde está?- dijo sin poder disimular la emoción de su voz fría y susurrante...

Sin mediar palabra los dos lichs que estaban al frente se hicieron uno a cada lado y en el suelo como un fardo viejo, colocaron un grueso saco amarrado de un costado.

- Desátalo- dijo a Snape.

- _¡Evanezco! _– dijo calmadamente Snape dirigiendo su varita a las cuerdas que desaparecieron al instante.

Voldemort se levantó enérgicamente, para examinar el cadáver. En un momento la lentitud y gracia de sus movimientos se perdieron ante el entusiasmo incontrolable de lo que veían sus ojos. Se acercó al viejo saco y con el pié descalzo lo empujó con cautela, el saco dio vueltas y dejó ver el rostro sin vida de Harry Potter.

Con el descolorido pié de dedos angulosos y uñas extremadamente afiladas, golpeó su cara de manera de despejar el cabello desordenado de su frente. Allí estaba la fina cicatriz en forma de rayo. Se acercó a su cara y lo olió ávidamente como si ello significara un intenso placer, las rendijas de su nariz se dilataron notablemente hasta casi convertirse en negros y diminutos círculos. Sus ojos se blanquearon de satisfacción, una especie de éxtasis se apoderó de su semblante. Sacó su varita y tras una floritura susurró un conjuro:

- ¡_Demonstro duplicis allectum!_ (Muestrate falso elegido). Observó fijamente el cuerpo, que se mantuvo tal cual lo habían arrojado los lichs.

- ¡Es el Severus!, ¡Es él!- dijo Voldemort sin pretender siquiera disimular la euforia que lo embargaba.

- ¡Enérvate! – dijo casi sin poder contener la alegría y al instante el cuerpo de Harry en posición de crucifijo se elevó en el aire. Un creciente murmullo se alzó en el oscuro salón.

- ¡Aquí pueden ver al niño que murió! - Rió desaforadamente mientras el grupo de mortífagos le hacían el coro, en forma incontenible – vamos Harry –dijo, asiéndolo con su mano por una de sus frías mejillas – tanta seriedad te va a matar- El grupo de mortífagos prorrumpió nuevamente en sonoras carcajadas. Voldemort rió también su propia gracia.

- Draco,- dijo Voldemort caminando entre sus mortífagos y mirando al chico rubio de fina barbilla que se encontraba a la izquierda de su trono, - ¿Qué, no vas a despedirte de tu compañero de estudios?

A todas éstas el chico de rostro mortalmente pálido lo observó desconcertado- ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera él?- se acercó vacilante, miró de reojo a Snape, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada, miró a su padre entre el círculo de mortífagos, pero éste no lo miraba. Draco, sólo atinó a escupir el rostro de Harry.

- Sabes Draco me decepcionas, pensé que tras tantos años de estar a la sombra de la fama de Harry Potter, serías un poco mas efusivo en tu despedida - dijo Voldemort observándolo fijamente.

-Snape ¿no vas a despedirte de tu querido alumno?- preguntó Voldemort, muy interesado.

Snape declinó la invitación gentilmente, con un ademán de cabeza y agregó:

- Cedo el honor de disfrutar de tan importante trofeo a mi señor.

- Bah, son todos unos aburridos- dijo Voldemort, con un ademán de fastidio.

- ¿Y tú Colagusano?- dijo dirigiéndose a un mortífago tembloroso y rechoncho que se encontraba al frente – ¿no vas a despedirte de tu antiguo compañero de cuarto.

Colagusano esperaba este momento y más que temer, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de demostrarle a su señor que él si estaba a la altura de la situación y que no tendría escrúpulos con el muchacho. A un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer un hierro para marcar ganado. Abrió sus ropas dejando al descubierto el pecho sin vida del chico y en un arrebato de entusiasmo ante la mirada satisfecha de su amo incrustó el fierro en el torso desnudo de Harry. El olor a carne quemada se extendió en el gran salón, muchos rieron la acción de Colagusano. Al despegar el fierro, el nombre de Lord Voldemort podía leerse claramente en el pecho de Harry.

- Uno más para su colección mi Lord –dijo Colagusano satisfecho de su truco y haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

- Bravo mi fiel vasallo- tronó entusiasta Voldemort - recuérdame que te premie mi más devoto vasallo. ¿Has visto Severus?,- dijo dirigiéndose al mortífago - no ha sido tan difícil, hasta Colagusano ha podido hacerlo. Pero no te equivocas mi fiel mortífago. Este es mi gran trofeo y servirá para ser mostrado como pieza de caza para aquellos que aún albergaban esperanzas en estúpidas profecías y que todavía dudan de mi poder.

- A partir de hoy – dijo dirigiéndose a sus mortífagos y al grupo de lichs - que no quede duda de quien es el amo y Señor más poderoso del mundo, así mueran los traidores y todos aquellos que intenten ingenuamente mirarme de igual a igual. La nueva era de Lord Voldemort ha comenzado, muerte sin tregua a los que no se sometan a mis designios, gloria y riqueza a quienes me acompañen en ésta lucha que ya hemos ganado.

Los mortífagos vitorearon fervorosamente a su señor, algunos más reservados no fueron tan efusivos. La serpiente Nagini se desplazaba nerviosamente ante el botín que ahora flotaba en el aire.

- No Nagini, a ti te tengo otro bocadillo. Colagusano llévatela y dale de comer, está algo ansiosa.- dijo Voldemort observando con cariño a su fiel serpiente.- Éste es mío, necesito escarmentar a unos cuantos - dijo mientras hacía un movimiento de varita sobre el cuerpo del muchacho.

- Un momento - oyó una voz grave- debes cumplir tu parte del trato. Entréganos los phylakterions - dijo el lich que se encontraba al frente y que parecía ser el líder, el mismo que había dado muerte a Harry.

- Con que derecho exiges en estos momentos de júbilo, ¿te atreves a desconfiar de mi?- dijo Voldemort exasperado.

- Con el derecho de nuestro pacto, El chico a cambio de los phylakterions.

- ¿Me amenazas?

- Te prevengo

- ¿Me previenes costal de carroña, a mi al señor tenebroso?. Acaso ¿no temes?, puedo acabar con ustedes en un respiro.

_- ¡ PHYLAKTERION APARECIUM !_

Al instante una antigua caja de hierro, maciza y pesada, toscamente labrada, apareció en las manos de Voldemort.

- Veamos... mmmmm...- dijo agitándola como si se tratara de una sonaja - de quien es ésta, ahhhh ya lo veremos, ¡Infinite morten! - Al instante, el lich ubicado a la izquierda del que parecía ser el líder se desplomó, para luego sin mas volverse un montón de polvo - ¡y piensas que he tardado años en conseguirlos para sólo entregártelos?

Inmediatamente un rayo de luz verde pegó de plano en el pecho de Voldemort. Este abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, mirando estupefacto al lich y cayó gravemente herido logrando sujetarse de su trono a duras penas, el Avada Kedabra lo había dejado en muy mal estado.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Voldemort en una mueca de dolor,- otra vez, esto se está tornando monótono –por segunda vez recibía la mortal maldición, la primera por su propia mano y a través de Harry y ésta.

El lich inmediatamente lanzó un conjuro silencioso y la varita de Voldemort quedó hecha cenizas. Los mortífagos no se hicieron esperar y atacaron rápidamente pues una eventual situación como ésta era la razón por la que estaban allí. Sin embargo pronto se dieron cuenta de que sus hechizos rebotaban sobre los lichs. Al verse indefensos sólo atinaron a colocarse frente a su amo para protegerlo. El jefe de los lichs habló:

- Podrás acabar con algunos pero somos muchos para ti, entréganos los phylakterions que posees.

- ¡Nunca!- exclamó Voldemort muy mal herido – pronto las tendré todas y serás mi esclavo.

- Hasta que eso no ocurra, sabrás de mi Voldemort. Y a un movimiento de su mano, Harry se elevó horizontalmente sobre los presentes y una potente luz blanca lo envolvió.

- ¿Qué Haces?- gimió histérico Voldemort-, devuélveme al chico, ¡deténganlo! ordenó a sus mortífagos.

- No hay forma mi señor- exclamaron algunos- no podemos- dijeron otros al intentar lanzar nuevos conjuros sobre los lichs.

- Eres tu quien no ha cumplido su parte del pacto, nada hay ya que puedas exigir, sabrás de nosotros Tom Riddle. Instantes después el cuerpo de Harry desapareció y tras él en una nube de densa neblina desaparecieron los lichs, dejando pútridos fluidos sobre el suelo del salón.

Lejos de allí en las cocinas de Hogwarts en un revoltijo de trapos sucios y viejos almohadones, un extraño sonido despertó a Kreecher. Éste hurgó entre el nido que le servía de cama y encontró varios fragmentos de uno de los objetos que aún atesoraba de la vieja casa Black, se rascó la cabeza, tomo los fragmentos y los tiró al piso, bostezó pesadamente y volvió a dormir.


	2. EL REENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO II**

**EL REENCUENTRO**

- Viene en camino- dijo Hermione, tras leer el mensaje que una pequeña lechuza le había traído.

- ¿Quién viene en camino- preguntó Ron inquieto.

- Viktor- respondió Hermione, sin levantar la vista - Trae la información que le pedí.

- Ah... ¿no pudo mandar una lechuza?- preguntó Ron con la voz más cándida que pudo.

- Pues no, son documentos muy antiguos y valiosos los que trae, toco algunos contactos para que se los pudieran entregar y sólo bajo la condición de no separarse de ellos.

- Mmm... – atinó a contestar Ron.

La consternación que lo embargaba no le daba ánimos para discutir con Hermione, no era el momento. Ella así lo intuyó, pero esto sólo la deprimió más pues volvió a recordar lo inolvidable y esa verdad contundente vino a estrellarse nuevamente en su psique para desgarrarle el alma ya gravemente herida. Consternada rompió a llorar nuevamente.

- ¡Ay Ron!...no puedo soportarlo, -gimió incontrolable- ¿que va a ser de nosotros sin Harry? Él... era parte de nosotros, me falta el aire cuando lo recuerdo, está detrás de cada uno de mis pensamientos, me duele Ron, me duele mucho, - dijo esto mientras un caudal de lágrimas resbalaba hasta su barbilla, donde se detenían a temblar peligrosamente.

-No soporto pensar que él lo tiene, no quiero que ultraje su cuerpo, no quiero que lo toque. – dijo amargamente - Cuando pienso que está sólo sin nadie que bese sus manos, sin nadie que le de un último abrazo, sin nadie que cierre sus ojos. No debió morir así Ron- dijo ya al borde del colapso,- él se merecía sus últimos momentos al lado de quienes amaba, el siempre estuvo sólo, yo me juré que mientras estuviera viva siempre estaría allí para apoyarlo, para quererlo y para que nunca mas sintiera el desamor, que tanto tiempo había vivido, pensé que saldríamos de ésta... - continuó Hermione tan destrozada que Ron temblaba sin saber que hacer por aminorar un poco su dolor, un dolor que compartía -...y que con el tiempo, tú, Ginny y yo, iríamos poco a poco llenando esos vacíos de amor, me lo había propuesto Ron, pero últimamente estaba tan atormentado que no nos permitía acercarnos- dijo entrecortadamente- y yo sólo quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que mientras no se aislara de nosotros, siempre seríamos fuertes, pero el se encerró en si mismo Ron, tu lo viste - dijo sin parar de llorar - y se fue molesto conmigo... y nunca mas lo veremos y... ahora... está sólo, Ron, está sólo y nunca mas podré decirle que lo siento... que no estaba molesta con él... que sólo quise...yo...Creo... que nunca podré perdonármelo...

- ¡Oh Hermione! - Ron la abrazó conmovido y la apretó suavemente contra su cuerpo para confortarla. -No te atormentes más. Harry, sabía que estábamos con él. El sabía cuanto lo querías. Un momento de ofuscación, no vale todo el tiempo que compartimos, no vale todos los momentos que vivimos y no podemos cambiar lo que pasó, a mi también me duele, para mí fue... un hermano. Dicho esto su voz se quebró y no pudo proseguir. Todo aquello era insoportable.

Afuera el verano decidió hacer un alto para, en tributo silencioso, llorar con los dos amigos la triste pérdida. Gruesas gotas de lluvia dejaron su testimonio de luto y aflicción por la muerte de aquel joven en los primeros albores de su juventud. Arriba, en un viejo cuarto lleno de moho y libros viejos, con cortinas pesadas y raídas infectadas de doxies, sobre una vieja cama, una joven observaba una fotografía. Un joven agradable la saludaba sonriente mientras en su hombro una lechuza picoteaba su oreja. La foto desapareció en el pecho de la joven, escondida tras la espesa melena granate. Más lágrimas atormentaban las viejas paredes de la noble y antigua casa Black.

--------------------------------------

La noche no había sido fácil para ninguno de los que temporalmente moraban en el número 12 de Grimmauld. Los gemelos se habían encerrado en su cuarto, con lo poco dados que eran para mostrar sus sentimientos, aquello era de esperarse, sólo confiaban el uno en el otro para desnudar su alma de aquella manera, así había sido siempre y así sería por mucho tiempo mas, hasta que la vida les enseñara, como tarde había aprendido Harry, que no era bueno encerrarse en uno mismo, que lo mejor de la vida era al menos poder compartir las penas. Al menos se tenían uno al otro, pero Harry se había engullido su pena y se había marchado con su carga a cuestas.

El señor Weasley había marchado al Ministerio, pues esa noche tenía guardia. Todos habían quedado de acuerdo en retardar la noticia hasta donde fuera posible. Sólo avisaron a Minerva McGonagall, la nueva directora del colegio, Lupin se había encargado de ello. La dama de hierro se quebró como una hoja seca al saber la noticia. Lupin la vio marchar tambaleante hasta el viejo despacho de Dumbledore a hablar con sus retratos.

Desde que supieron de la muerte de Harry, los Dursley, se habían encerrado en la habitación que la señora Weasley les había preparado, tal vez temiendo la ira de esos magos amigos de su loco sobrino. Ya se sabía que el joven acabaría como sus padres, pese a sus innumerables consejos. Tras decirse esto, cayeron rendidos en sus camas, creyendo así haber descargado sus conciencias. Sin embargo la tía Petunia, bajó y buscó a la señora Weasley. Nadie supo lo que hablaron pero fue una larga conversación, al final ambas se abrazaron para de alguna forma aminorar la carga; una de culpabilidad y remordimiento; la otro de dolor puro y sincero, hacia aquel chico por el que hubiese dado la vida, hacia aquel otro hijo que la vida le había obsequiado y que ahora se lo había cobrado.

No fueron pocas las manifestaciones de dolor y sufrimiento, vividas aquella noche en Grimmauld Place. Describirlas sería una manera pobre de expresarlas, sólo los afligidos corazones de aquellos nobles seres, tenían idea de la magnitud de su dolor, hasta el viejo e irritante cuadro de la madre de Sirius, guardó silencio, esa noche. No se sabe cómo Fred y George habían conseguido la forma de hacerlo callar, era eso o un hechizo explosivo de Ginny.

Mas tarde Moddy se había llevado a los Dursley a los que sólo la señora Weasley despidió, al número 4 de Privet Drive.

Rayaba ya el alba sobre los grises tejados de Grimmauld Place, cuando Arthur Weasley y Remus Lupin, hicieron acto de presencia en la vieja cocina de la casa Black.

- Que ha dicho Minerva- preguntó la señora Weasley a Lupin.

- Está consternada, anoche se encerró en su despacho, pero vendrá hoy- dijo Lupin - ¿Dónde está Tonks?

- Se ha marchado al Ministerio- dijo la señora Weasley - No ha querido permanecer un rato mas en la casa, debes hablar con ella Remus, se culpa de ...lo de Harry,- dijo, sin poder aguantar un sollozo que se apresuró a controlar.

- Lo sé, pero nada que le diga va a hacerla cambiar de parecer, - dijo Lupin con voz cansina, la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo perdonarme haberme descuidado de esa manera Molly,- dijo dando un fuerte puñetazo en la gruesa mesa de roble, donde solían desayunar- el único culpable soy yo, era su cumpleaños, -su voz se tornó rara- era su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, como fuimos tan estúpidos, era de esperarse que ese engendro de Belial nos tendría preparada una trampa y sin más fuimos y le servimos a Harry en bandeja de plata. ¡Por todos los cielos Molly!, ¿comó puedo yo ayudar a Tonks, si no puedo ayudarme a mi mismo?, - dijo atormentado y dando puñetazos en la mesa.

En esos momentos alguien tocó la puerta.

- Yo abriré -dijo Arthur Weasley.

Instantes después, Ojoloco Moddy, entraba a la cocina y más atrás Arthur Weasley que lo miraba impaciente.

- ¿Que has sabido?,-lo emplazó.

- Nuestros temores son ciertos, Harry está muerto, no hay duda de ello.

La señora Weasley dejo escapar un grito de dolor ahogado por su propia mano y temblando se arrodilló en el piso. –¡Arthur!, -gimió- yo... tenía... esperanzas... -dijo sollozando.

- Lo siento Molly, todos la teníamos – dijo Ojoloco, posando su mano en su hombro.

Lupin se dejó caer abatido sobre la silla y sollozó.

- ¿Estás totalmente seguro?, ¿cómo puedes asegurarlo?

- Nuestro contacto lo ha visto. Los lichs llevaron su cuerpo a Voldemort y el muy maldito lo ha ultrajado...

- ¡Basta!, -dijo el señor Weasley, mirando significativamente a Ojoloco,- ¿cómo puedes..?, vamos Molly subamos, no debes escuchar esto.-dijo tomando a su esposa del brazo y levantándola. Ésta apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

_-¡Requietum!- _exclamó el señor Weasley- con lo que su esposa quedó profundamente dormida. La acomodó en la silla.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así delante de Molly?- le replicó molesto el señor Weasley a Ojoloco - te has vuelto loco.

- Lo siento - dijo Moddy - has hecho bien en dormirla- debo irme ya. Los lichs lo llevaron a Voldemort y éste se ha lucido delante de sus mortífagos con el cuerpo de Harry.

- ¡Mil veces malditos! - exclamó Lupin.

-El chico Malfoy estaba allí, Snape y Peter Petigrew y por supuesto toda su legión de mortífagos, el muy bastardo tenía que lucirse. Después de vejarlo - Ojoloco hizo un alto para tomar aire y poder continuar- algo pasó, no recibí mayor detalle, pero al final los lichs, han herido a Voldemort y se han llevado el cadáver.

- Cómo dices-pregunto Lupin, - ¿Voldemort herido?

- Si nuestro informante no ha sabido que hechizo ha sido pues los lichs son psiónicos, telepáticos.

- Así mataron a Harry- no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de defenderse – se dijo Lupin tristemente - Al menos ese maldito no lo pisoteará mas. Si pudiera recuperarlo.

- Eso ya lo hemos hablado – dijo Moddy.

- Lo has hablado tú, no era el hijo de tu mejor amigo, tu no lo conociste, ¿como crees que puedo quedarme tranquilo si aún no se han enfriado sus restos y ya ves lo que han hecho con él?- dijo Lupin extremadamente afectado.

-Remus, se que no lo conocí tanto como tú, no tengo idea del dolor que debes sentir, yo se el afecto que se tenían, Remus. La pérdida de Dumbledore y Harry es una tragedia de la que difícilmente nos podremos recuperar, sin hablar de las consecuencias que traerán al mundo mágico y al no mágico también. Pero debemos ser fuerte, Harry y Dumbledore así lo hubiesen deseado Remus, ahora debemos ocuparnos de los vivos, ya no podemos hacer nada por Harryl, ni el por nosotros, dejémosle ir, ahora está con los seres que mas amó, está con sus padres, esta con Sirius y con Dumbledore, él ahora esta bien, ocupémonos del resto, de aquellos que ahora nos necesitan mas que nunca.

- Ojoloco- por favor no le des detalles a Minerva, ya está bastante mal- dijo Lupin, pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos en forma nerviosa.

- Descuida, no lo haré.

- Llevare a Molly a descansar- dijo el señor Weasley sumamente afectado y seguidamente hizo flotar a la señora Weasley hasta su cuarto en el tercer piso. Afortunadamente era temprano y el resto aún dormía o al menos así parecía.

En el umbral de la puerta un objeto llamo la atención de Ojoloco que ya se marchaba, se agacho y lo recogió, era una fotografía...era Harry con Hedwig picoteándole la oreja.

Mientras, ruidos de rápidas pisadas se escucharon por la escalera.

___________________________

El día tímidamente había asomado entre los pesados cortinajes de la noble casa Black, pero pronto se marchó derrotado. El ambiente lúgubre y sombrío de la vieja mansión se impuso triunfante. El rocío había blanquedo los ventanales, convirtiendo el paisaje en un fresco surrealista, tenue, insubsistente. El sol jugueteaba ya con los viejos techados de Grimmauld Place, pero parecía omitir adrede aquel lugar, tal vez por la magia que lo envolvía o tal vez por el dolor que en el reinaba.

La señora Weasley como podía, hacía el almuerzo, pues el desayuno les había pasado de largo a todos y a ella en primer lugar, debido al hechizo de descanso que el señor Weasley le había puesto.

Lupin había tomado una corta siesta después de los sucesos de la madrugada y ya se encontraba en la mesa hablando con la señora Weasley. Arthur Weasley había vuelto al Ministerio. Los gemelos y Ron habían bajado a almorzar. Poco a poco las cosas debían volver a su cauce, no sería fácil y nunca nada sería igual. Tal como suele ocurrir, sólo se aprendería lenta y tristemente a vivir con el dolor encajado en el alma. Por otro lado la sensación de incertidumbre los envolvía a todos, esa sensación de ¿ahora qué?, no sólo se trataba de la pérdida de un ser amado, se trataba de la pérdida de la única esperanza del mundo mágico para derrotar a aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, con Harry muerto estaban a la deriva, sin norte, sin rumbo, sin la más mínima idea de lo que ocurriría ahora.

Tras éstas y otras cavilaciones que de alguna u otra manera, ocupaban las mentes de los presentes, se dispusieron a almorzar silenciosamente. Instantes después Hermione se les unió. Si acaso tocaron la comida, lo suficiente para calmar al cuerpo, ya que el espíritu difícilmente podría ser calmado en aquellos momentos.

- Debo ir a Kings Cross- dijo Hermione apartando su plato. Apenas si había probado bocado.

- ¿Qué?- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Viktor Krum viene y debo esperarlo allí para poder traerlo acá – el profesor Moddy y el Profesor Lupin ya están al tanto.

-¿Y es de fiar para traerlo hasta acá?- preguntó Molly Weasley, cuyos ojos tan hinchados apenas le permitían ver.

- Los Krum son ampliamente conocidos por sus ideales vanguardistas en cuanto a la sangre y por ser acérrimos enemigos de Voldemort, muchos de sus miembros han muerto en sus manos y Viktor estudia para auror.

- Bueno si Moddy dice que está bien, no se me ocurriría a quien mas preguntarle, pero no me parece conveniente que vayas sola, dile a Ron que te acompañe,- dijo la señora Weasley.

- No será necesario, sólo son veinte minutos andando, me hará bien estirar las piernas y por otro lado no creo que nada ocurra hoy, han de estar muy ocupados...en... bueno en fin -recapituló rápido,- volveré pronto.

- Hermione- la llamo la señora Weasley. ¿Has hablado con Ginny hoy?

- No, lo siento, creí que era mejor dejarla sola, pero si quiere...

- No. Ve a hacer lo tuyo, le subiré algo de comer, la pobre no ha de haber pegado un ojo. ¡Dios! ¡Que pesadilla estamos viviendo!- dijo dándose la vuelta para servir y llevarle la comida a su hija.

- Bien nos vemos en un rato-dijo Hermione marchándose.

La señora Weasley subió penosamente las escaleras llevando la comida de Ginny. El viejo retrato de la madre de Sirius roncaba ruidosamente.

- ¿Han encontrado su cuerpo?- preguntó Fred a Lupin, una vez su madre se hubo marchado- ¿cómo ha sido?

- ¿dónde lo tienen? –preguntó George viendo hacía la escalera por donde había desaparecido la señora Weasley.

Ron los miraba con expresión neutra, él ni siquiera quería preguntar.

- No, - respondió Lupin,- aún no hay rastro de él.

- Pero entonces hay esperanzas ¿no? – dijo Ron rompiendo su silencio.

- Lo siento, Ron pero no hay dudas, ya han confirmado su muerte.

- Pero como es que...

- No me compete a mi decirles como, pero lamento decirles que es cierto Harry ésta muerto.- dijo Lupin poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ron y mirando a los gemelos.

En ese instante alguien tocó a la puerta y Lupin se apresuró a abrir.

- Minerva, pasa - se oyó decir.

- Remus, has sabido...si...

- Si lo siento lo han confirmado, es cierto.

- ¡Oh Dios!, -dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, viendo a los gemelos a Ron y a Lupin, con expresión de desconcierto y llevándose instintivamente la mano a la boca para reprimir el llanto.- ¿Donde está Molly?- preguntó, sacando un coqueto y labrado pañuelo de su viejo bolso para enjugar sus lágrimas.

- Ya baja, ha subido un instante, toma asiento.

Arriba se oyó hablar a la señora Weasley.

- Ya viene - dijo Lupin tratando de romper el silencio.

Arriba la señora Weasley volvió a hablar en voz más alta.

- Veré que ocurre dijo Lupin.

Los gemelos lo siguieron, pero no hizo falta, en el umbral de la escalera apareció la señora Weasley extremadamente pálida y respirando entrecortadamente.

- Se han llevado a Ginny. –pudo pronunciar apenas.

- ¿Qué dices mamá? Preguntó Ron saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Eso es imposible Molly- dijo Lupin extremadamente pálido.

- ¡No, no puede ser cierto Molly! - Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, levantándose de su asiento, con una expresión de sorpresa y terror en su rostro - eso es imposible Molly, no puede ser.

- La he buscado por todos lados, hasta me asomé al tejado...dijo la señora Weasley sollozando desesperadamente.

- Buscaré en las calderas- tal vez...- dijo Lupin.

- Si mamá ella está muy deprimida tal vez sólo quiera estar sola.- dijo Ron.

- Les dije que no está, por Dios Remus llama a Arthur, esto si que no podré aguantarlo. Minerva, ¿que daño hemos hecho?. Mi Ginny...- dijo agarrándose a la profesora pues ya no tenía fuerzas para permanecer en pie.

Eso no es posible la casa está protegida de los invasores...- dijo Lupin reflexivamente.

- ¡Si así como protegieron a Harry! - chillo la señora Weasley fuera de sí. - Fred, avísale a tu padre.

- Si mamá, pero cálmate.- dijo Fred.

- ¡Como quieres que me calme!, ¡como quieres que me calme!- gimió incontenible, Molly Weasley.

Todos se dividieron para buscar en la extensa mansión, mientras la profesora Mcgonagall daba a tomar a Molly Weasley una infusión para calmarla un poco. Tras diez minutos de buscar y llamar a voz en grito, regresaron derrotados al salón. Arthur Weasley ya había llegado uniéndose a la búsqueda. También fue avisado Ojoloco quien llegó instantes después.

- Debo avisar al Ministerio sobre el rapto- dijo Arthur sumamente nervioso.

- Un momento primero debemos estar seguros...- dijo Moddy.

- ¿Seguros de qué?- interrumpió Ron con ira, -mientras más rápido actuemos, tal vez...aún no le han hecho daño.

- Un momento conservemos la calma, tal vez la chica ha salido, recuerden que está muy deprimida- dijo Moddy- no me interrumpas Ron - dijo observando fijamente al chico que ya se preparaba para interrumpirlo nuevamente - piensen por un momento, ¿que objeto tendría el raptarla a ella?, tal vez antes no lo hubiese dudado, pues de todos es conocida la amistad que unía a Harry y a los Weasley y no dudaría en que ese engendro buscaría dañarlos en especial a Ron y a Ginny para atrapar a Harry, pero en vista de los acontecimientos, me inclino mas a pensar que la chica sólo quiere estar sola.

En esos momentos tocaron a la puerta.

- Hola – sólo atinó a decir Hermione al ver a Ron abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tarrrrrrrrrdes Ron- dijo el joven tras Hermione tendiéndole la mano. Tenía tal vez unos veinte años, bastante fornido, forrado en una gruesa piel de oso, pese a que el verano no se había marchado aún. De facciones un tanto toscas, cabello negro y cejas muy pobladas. Llevaba en su mano derecha una pequeña valija. Ron le tendió la mano a su vez.

- Hola Viktor, ¿cómo has estado? – dijo tímidamente, pasa adelante.

Hermione pese al estado en que se encontraba debido a los penosos acontecimientos, no podía disimular el ligero rubor de sus mejillas.

- Buenas tarrrrrrrrdes- dijo Krum, un tanto amilanado al ver a tanta gente reunida allí.

- Buenas tardes- contestaron todos, algo desganados debido a la interrupción.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -dijo Hermione ansiosa,-¿encontraron a Harry?

- No. - Contestó Ron- Ginny ha desaparecido.

- ¿Qué? ¿có...mo es posible?- dijo Hermione quedando de una pieza.

- La han raptado los mortífagos.-dijo Molly sollozando.

Moddy, levantó las cejas impaciente. Entre todos explicaron a Hermione lo ocurrido.

- Un momento tal vez... yo.... un momento- sacó su moneda del bolsillo, aquella que utilizaba para comunicarse con los miembros del ED, e hizo un leve movimiento con su varita. - Si lleva la moneda consigo me responderá.

- ¿Cómo es que a mi no me has enseñado eso?- preguntó Ron algo dolido, al ver el sistema de comunicación que tenían Ginny y Hermione.

- Así solemos comunicarnos Ginny y yo en Hogwarts, para vernos en algún sitio.- dijo Hermione observando fijamente su moneda.

De pronto un brillo especial salió de su lustrosa superficie. Hermione observó minúsculos símbolos en ella.

- Es demasiado pequeño, no logro distinguir- así que le aplicó a la moneda un encantamiento de ampliación, con lo cuál pudo distinguir fácilmente el mensaje:

"_Estoy bien, no corro peligro,_

_Confíen en mi,_

_sé donde está Harry, volveré"_

- ¡AH! ahora si estamos tranquilos!- dijo Ron impaciente sin dar crédito a lo que Hermione acababa de leer.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a esa niña? ¿está loca?- dijo la señora Weasley, ahora menos triste y mas furiosa, enjugándose las lágrimas e intentando ver el mensaje en la moneda.

- Lo sabía -dijo Moddy-, la chica está bien.

- ¡Pero corre peligro!, quien sabe adonde ha ido y como es eso de que sabe donde tienen a Harry, ¡por todos los magos! solo Dios sabrá donde se ha metido esa chiquilla loca – dijo el señor Weasley preocupado.

- Debemos buscarla. Señorita Granger intente sacarle, donde ha ido- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

- No creo que resulte, la conozco y es muy testaruda- dijo Hermione, que sin embargo hizo un nuevo intento haciendo girar su varita sobre la moneda.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo el mismo mensaje.

- De ahí no la sacará nadie. Lo que no tengo es la más mínima idea de donde puede haber ido.

- Pues yo tampoco- dijo Lupin.- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna noción de lo que ha querido decir?- preguntó a los gemelos y al resto de los presentes. Pero todos se vieron las caras.

- No nos queda de otra sino esperar- dijo Moddy.

- ¿Esperar? Ah no, yo no me quedo a esperar. ¡Arthur has algo! - dijo la señora Weasley dejando aflorar el temperamento que siempre la había caracterizado.

- Pero mujer, que puedo hacer-dijo el señor Weasley, desorientado.

- Sólo se me ocurre Hogwarts y la vieja mansión de los Riddle y ambos lugares están vigilados por aurores, si se le ocurriese aparecer por allí enseguida lo sabríamos. Avisaré a los aurores -dijo Moddy, evadiendo las fulminantes miradas de Molly Weasley.

- Nosotros buscaremos en el callejón Diagon- dijeron los gemelos y desaparecieron al instante antes de que su madre abriera la boca para protestar.

- Yo iré al Ministerio, dijo el señor Weasley -tal vez, quien quita...no se me ocurre mas nada. Nos vemos más tarde Molly,-dijo dando un rápido beso en la mejilla a su esposa y desapareciendo por la puerta.

- Yo iré tras el autobús noctámbulo, preguntaré al chofer si la ha visto- dijo Ron, aliviado de su ocurrencia para así no tener que compartir un rato más con su madre que estaba visto comenzaba a desarrollar un terrible mal humor de 9 grados en la escala de Richter.- ¿Vienes Hermione? - Preguntó Ron- ...¿y Viktor?, se apresuró a completar su invitación para no ser descortés.

- No, debemos revisar la información que ha traído Viktor, ya sabes sobre los lichs, - dijo Hermione un tanto apenada.

- Tal vez te alcancemos más tarrrrrde- dijo Viktor a Ron.

- No... está bien. Creo que regresaré pronto, - dijo marchándose y dando un ligero azote a la puerta.

- Yo iré a las inmediaciones de Privet Drive, tal vez se encuentre allí - dijo Lupin.

- Si, Remus, ve por favor, tal vez haya ido hasta allá- dijo la señora Weasley algo más calmada, pues ya no le quedaba nadie con quien pagar su ira.

- Ven Molly vayamos a la cocina, debes calmarte- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall tomando a la señora Weasley del brazo.

De regreso a Grimmauld Place, Hermione y Viktor habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Viktor sintió mucho pesar al saber los pormenores.

- Me caia bien Harrrrrry, era un buen buscadorrrrr- había dicho.

Hermione le contó con detalles, como había muerto, así como la extraña desaparición de su cuerpo. Luego le narró cómo se había originado todo, la aparición de los lichs en Privet Drive, su asqueroso aspecto, su extremo poder psiónico, y su búsqueda frenética de Harry y de aquellos que llevaban su sangre. Este era el punto del que más le interesaba hablar con Krum, los conocimientos que este pudiera aportar sobre los lichs, pues aunque ya no se trataba de salvar a su amigo muerto, al menos debían dar con la forma de poder defenderse de los lichs en caso de regresar, toda vez que su alianza con Voldemort, no les daría ninguna esperanza de victoria, sería una alianza invencible. Al llegar a éste punto finalmente habían llegado a Grimmauld Place.

Tras los acontecimientos relacionados con la desaparición de Ginny, Hermione y Viktor se dirigieron a una habitación vacía del tercer piso. Era bastante pequeña, apenas si cabía una pequeña cama en una de las esquinas y una vieja mesa redonda con dos sillas, bastante estropeadas y maltrechas por el tiempo, pese a la finura de su labrado. Allí colocó Viktor la pequeña valija. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó de un perchero en forma de garfio que sobresalía de la pared verde agua bastante moteada por la humedad, tras esto abrió la valija y comenzó a sacar uno tras otro, delgados rollos de pergamino, bastante antiguos a decir de su apariencia. Cada uno estaba sellado y los colocó ordenadamente uno tras otro sobre la mesa.

Hermione observaba cada uno de sus movimientos sin perder detalle, una vez terminó de sacar los pergaminos, Viktor cerró la valija y la colocó a un lado de la mesa.

- Toma asiento – dijo Viktor en tono bastante sombrío.- Debes sellarrr la puerrrrrrta, una vez comencemos la lecturrrra de los perrrrgaminos no debemos interrrrumpirrrla.

- Está bien- dijo Hermione un tanto asustada y selló la puerta.

- Son siete manuscritos rrrrelacionados con las criaturrrras malditas, son siete sellos que debemos rrrromperrr parrra luego volverrrrlos a su estado orrriginal. En primer lugarrr debes saberrrrr que estos manuscrrritos son de orrrrigen celta, al menos en contenido, ésta es una antigua recopilación de las enseñanzas mágicas celtas. Perrrtenecen al siglo doscientos antes de Crrrristo de los primeros asentamientos de los celtas en Bulgaria, en Bodonia actual ciudad de Vidin. Los celtas fuerrrron una rrrraza guerrera pero porrrrr sobrrre todas las cosas estaban dotados de poderrrrosa magia.

- Viktor. -Interrumpió Hermione- trata de dejar pasar un poco tus "erres" no te afinques tanto en ellas, mejorará bastante tu pronunciación, ya lo verás.

- Lo intentarrré- dijo Viktor sonriendo.

- No digas intentarrrré- dilo suavemente- in- ten-ta-ré- cada una en un golpe, vamos inténtalo.

- In-ten-ta-rré.

- Está mejor- pero creo que lo puedes superar, vamos, di: rá-pi-dos-ca-rros-co-rren-

- Rrapidos-caros-coren- dijo Krum un tanto ruborizado.

- Bastante mejor pero no exageres eh- dijo Hermione dulcemente, continuemos.

-Te decía que de los celtas se derrivan los llamados parraisos célticos, en especial de los celtas continentales a ellos se les atrribuye todo el conocimiento existente sobrre el infrramundo, y los no muerrtos Aunque no se considerrra prrropiamente una rrraza, los no muerrtos han estado en los Reinos Brrrillantes desde los prrrimeros tiempos. Desde que se crreó la vida, se crreó la muerte y con ella los No muerrrtos aquellos que oscilan entrre uno y otrro mundo. Serrres desprrrovistos de vida perro dotados de animación ya sea por magia imbuida en sus cuerrpos como porque estén en un trránsito interrumpido hacia el reino de los muertos.

- Su casi inmunidad contrra la mayoría de las arrmas comunes los hace casi invencibles en combate cuerrpo a cuerrpo. Al serr serrres nacidos de la magia necrromántica, esta reside en sus cuerpos y pueden canalizarrla de muchas manerras distintas.

- En rresumen, los no muertos son criaturas antinaturrales crreadas por la magia, no por los prrocesos de la vida norrmal y aunque pueden ser destrruidos, no envejecen y son inmunes a los estrragos del tiempo. El problema está en que están en latin y habrá que traducirrrlos, el otro prrroblema es que deben abrrrirse en el orrrden en que están y en ese mismo orrrden, deben serr cerrrados.

- Por la traducción no hay problema se me da bastante bien con la ayuda de la varita, en cuanto al orden no veo cual es el inconveniente...

- El inconveniente está en que no sabemos cual de los manuscrrritos habla de los lichs, es decirr que si esta de séptimo, tendremos que trraducirrlos todos.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo el problema- dijo Hermione cayendo en cuenta – bueno, manos a la obra comencemos.

- En estos manuscrritos se encuentrran definidos los siete entes malditos prrovenientes del infrrramundo que son los ghouls, los vrroloks o vampiros, los espectrros, los necrrófagos, donde entran los zombis, los mohrrrg, los umbrra y finalmente los lichs. Existen muchos mas seres inmuertos perro estos son los más viles.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto Viktor- interrumpió Hermione admirada.

- En Durmstrang, nos dan magia céltica, en Bulgaría la magia se deriva en un setenta por ciento de la herencia de los celtas.

- Viktor, tus erres han mejorado mucho- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Grracias Herrmione. Ahorra si manos a la obrra.

Dicho esto y a un movimiento de su varita exclamó:

_- ¡Diffractum! _

Se oyó un leve crujido, el sello del manuscrito brilló por un momento y dejó salir una voluta de humo para luego tornarse opaco nuevamente...

Se prepararon entonces para la traducción, afortunadamente con ayuda de la varita el proceso se hizo rápido, la información recopilada se componía básicamente por las características de los entes, su orígen, su ubicación y la manera de hacerles frente, pero en algunos casos la información era bastante ilegible pese a los hechizos reveladores.

En primer lugar consiguieron información sobre los Umbras. Hermione tradujo:

- "Los umbras son humanoides que entregaron sus almas a cambio de la esencia de las sombras, que obtuvieron mediante un poderoso sortilegio nigromante. La mayoría de las umbras parecen humanoides con su altura y apariencia antiguas, pero con una oscura piel grisácesa, o casi negra, y ojos velados. A menudo son más delgados de lo normal para sus razas. Las Umbras sienten afinidad por la sombra, y sus aptitudes están vinculadas a las condiciones de luz que las rodean. Consiguen poderosas aptitudes cada vez que se encuentran dentro de las sombras o en la oscuridad y es allí donde hay que temerles, son seres despiadadosávidos de la tortura y la crueldad, pero bajo la luz brillante no son más que vulgares mortales. Las Umbras usan sus habilidades al servicio del mal y del crimen, para entrar y salir de lugares complicados con facilidad, ocultos en la oscuridad.  
.... ut primum iuxta stetit agnovitque per umbras obscuram, qualem primo qui surgere mense ... sed me iussa deum, quae nunc has ire per umbras"...- Acá no entiendo mucho pero igual dice que son fáciles de erradicar gracias a la luz- dijo Hermione- si se nos aparece alguna será fácil reconocerlas por sus ojos vedados y aniquilarlas. Rompe el siguiente sello Viktor, por favor.

- Mmmm, son las momias, yo trrraduzco este..." Esta criatura tiene la apariencia de un cadáver reseco y marchito, cuyos rasgos permanecen ocultos debajo de antiquísimas venas funerarias. Se mueve arrastrando los pies con paso indeciso, y gruñe debido al peso de los años. Las momias son cadáveres conservados, reanimados gracias a los auspicios de oscuros dioses del desierto. Habitan en grandes complejos de tumbas o templos, manteniendo una vigilia eterna y destruyendo a todo aspirante a ladrón de tumbas. Estas horribles criaturas están marcadas a menudo con los símbolos de los terribles dioses a los que sirven. Mientras otros muertos vivientes apestan a carroña, las hierbas y polvos utilizados para crear una momia despiden un marcado olor acre y pungente, similar al de un armario relleno de especias.

- Las momias atacan a los intrusos sin pausa ni clemencia. Nunca intentan comunicarse con sus enemigos y jamás se retiran. Un encuentro con una momia sólo puede terminar con la destrucción de uno de los dos bandos... a no ser que los enemigos de la momia escojan huir. Se les encuentra como guardianes de las tumbas de sumos sacerdotes, nobles importantes y grandes magos. Muchos han jurado defender para toda la eternidad el lugar de descanso de aquellos a quienes sirvieron en vida pero otros son el resultado de una maldición o ritual terrible diseñado para castigar la traición, la infidelidad o incluso crimenes de naturaleza más abominable.

- Algunas veces, los individuos extraordinariamente poderosos o malignos conservados como momias se levantan más poderosos después de la muerte e incluso mantienen su capacidad como lanzadores de conjuros.

- Las momias frecuentemente se resienten de su condición, y pocas desean vivir mucho. Abundan enterradas bajo los desiertos en aquellas tumbas aún no descubiertas por el hombre, al acecho del incauto que ose profanar el sepulcro a su cuidado.

- ¿Es necesario traducirlos del todo?, digo es muy interesante pero estoy bastante cansada ya- dijo Hermione una vez Viktor hubo terminado su traducción.  
- Lo siento perro así debemos hacerrrlo- dijo Viktor, restregándose los ojos- debemos continuarr. Rompe tú el tercer sello, tal vez corramos con suerrte.  
- Mmmm...Los Vampiros...- dijo interesada, e hizo un movimiento con su varita ¡Traductio!

..."Un vampiro es, una criatura que se alimenta de sangre de seres vivos para mantenerse activo. El vampiro es un ser físicamente poderoso, tan fuerte como veinte hombres. Proyecta sombra. Debido a su consumo de sangre permanece eternamente joven. Es capaz de transformarse en una nube de polvo o vapor, trepa por los muros con la facilidad de un insecto y, al menos de un modo limitado, es capaz de controlar la furia de los elementos. Tiene que dormir sobre tierra natal. Le repugna la flor del ajo una pequeña flor violeta que despide un fuerte olor, no su bulbo, que no despide ningún olor hasta que se corta) y la luz del día le molesta, pero no le daña significativamente. Fueron humanos mortales, pero ahora están en un estado no exactamente vivo pero tampoco muerto, de ahí que se les llame no-muertos o inmuertos. Suelen ser de aspecto delgado y lánguido, con largas uñas y piel mortecina. Necesitan sangre fresca para vivir. Los verdaderos Nosferatus pueden soportar la luz del sol, aunque la odian. Los demás vampiros no soportan la luz del sol, que puede destruirlos o herirlos gravemente. Pueden infectar a otros al morderlos, y convertirlos a su vez en vampiros. Su fuerza es sobrenatural y pueden convertirse en criaturas como lobos, ratas o murciélagos cuando se siente en peligro. La mayoría sólo pueden ser destruidos por la luz del sol o al ser decapitados. Los verdaderos Nosferatus sólo pueden morir si se introduce plata bendita en su cuerpo y no hay sangre cerca de ellos en ese momento; de lo contrario, simplemente su cuerpo se destruirá sólo para reconstruirse nuevamente. Si se le clava una estaca en el corazón, el vampiro no muere. Según otras fuentes, si muere, pero hay que dejar la estaca clavada. Y debe ser de madera de ciertos árboles, como el roble. Si le da la luz del sol, puede morir pero si llega a tiempo a la sombra, se puede curar sus quemaduras pues tiene gran capacidad de regenerarse. Tampoco toleran el olor a rosas. Para que un vampiro no original, o de baja categoría se vuelva un verdadero nosferatus debe de beber voluntariamente la sangre de aquel que lo mordió (que en este caso debe ser un nosferatus).

- Muy interresante, hay cosas que no sabía, deja ver si es éste...- dijo Viktor bostezándo y estirándose.- Mmmm... los necrófagos...léelo tú porr favorr.

Hermione tomó la traducción y leyó: " Los necrófagos son seres muertos vueltos a la vida a través de rituales muy complicados hechos por un poderoso hechicero, estos seres están motivados por el hambre, entre estos los más conocidos son los zombies. Buscan en especial los sesos de los seres humanos pero pueden comer cualquier parte de ellos sin embargo nunca sacian su hambre. Su mordida es altamente infecciosa y sin cura una vez infectados en menos de veinticuatro horas la víctima se convierte inexorablemente en zombie. El necrófago por lo general parece un humanoide monstruoso, con la boca llena de dientes afilados como cuchillos. Si es necesario puede desencajar las mandíbulas para engullir alimentos o víctimas demasiado grandes.

Ocasionalmente los cultos a la muerte y los nigromantes usan zombies como guardas o como macabra exhibición de sus poderes mágicos.

El hechizo que crea al zombie necesita un cadáver lo bastante entero para andar. Una vez creado, el cuerpo se estropea inexorablemente. A medida que pasan las semanas, el zombie es menos capaz de moverse y funcionar a raiz del rigor mortis, hasta que se colapsa en una masa de podredumbre y debe ser retirada o destruida.

Los zombies no tienen voluntad, y siguen literalmente las órdenes del hechicero que los ha creado, debido a su falta total de inteligencia, las instrucciones dadas a un zombie recién creado han de ser muy sencillas; pero aquellos zombies venidos por la mordedura de otro zombie sólo obedecen a su instinto hambruno. Los zombies se pueden destruir mediante el fuego o la decapitación, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado con ésta última pues las cabezas conservan el reflejo de morder hasta una semana después de la decapitación.

Es posible reatar a un zombie a un nuevo propietario, aunque el creador debe permitir la transferencia.

- Ufff... que horribles, los zombies me dan escalofríos, nunca los he soportado. Veamos éste. ¡Los Mohrg!.- dijo Hermione rompiendo el quinto sello, -éste se ve bastante corto...

... "Los Mohrg son criaturas con el aspecto de un cadáver descamado, obscenamente gordo, con su caja toráxica llena de unas vísceras que se retuercen horriblemente. Su rasgo más notable es su lengua, larga cartilaginosa y con garras.

- Un mohrg es el cadáver animado de un asesino de inocentes en masa, muerto sin expiar sus crimenes. Torturado por su tremendo odio hacia las cosas vivas, arde en deseos de vivir de nuevo, - lo demás no lo entiendo está muy borroso,-dijo Hermione con voz cansina.

- Los espectrros, -dijo Krum muy interesado, rompiendo el sexto sello,- al final tendrremos que abrrir los siete sellos...

" Los espectros son inmuertos no corpóreos, dominados por sus sombras, o humanos con vidas o muertes tan horribles que al morir fueron engullidos directamente por sus sombras. Están atados a ésta por medio de grilletes.

Los Espectros disponen de un complejo y detallado orden social organizado mediante castas muy estrictas. Su poder dentro de ellas se basa en lo fuertes que sean las pasiones oscuras que poseen. Los Espectros pueden hablar con otros no muertos haciéndolos mortalmente peligrosos y poseen poderes temibles e insospechados. Poseen además una mente común llamada "Mente de Enjambre" que les ayuda a orientarse en la confusión, obscuridad o tempestad para comunicarse entre ellos. El tiempo erosiona su corpus poco a poco, hasta que no queda nada de ellos; pocos sobreviven muchos años en su nueva existencia. Así que el dolor que sufren los Espectros al irse destruyendo deciden provocárselo a los demás. Persiguen con igual ahínco a mortales, inmortales y a la gente mágica.

Existen varias castas de espectros, los más conocidos son:

Opelgangers: Son los que conservan algunos de sus Grilletes y un aspecto no tan demacrado, incluso algunos pueden cambiar de aspecto, dedicándose a provocar conflictos internos en las Ciudadelas de las tinieblas del inframundo. Son extraordinariamente malévolos y muy difíciles de localizar.

Despojos: También conservan sus Grilletes, sin embargo, son en extremo deformes, criaturas grotescas que se dedican a asaltar viajeros en la Tempestad.

Apariciones: Espectros de formas inhumanas, pero de escasa inteligencia, que por desgracia poseen un gran poder. Su labor es ser las tropas de choque del pánico, creadas únicamente como heraldos de la destrucción.

Niños aparecidos: Son los Espectros de los niños que murieron antes de los 10 años. No suelen ser muy frecuentes y tienen el aspecto de niños corruptos y retorcidos, que viven en tribus salvajes dentro del laberinto de la muerte. Suelen tener miembros de otras castas y se deleitan en corromper a otros niños mágicos y no mágicos. Sus apariciones son mortales debido a lo impresionante de su aspecto

Desterrados: Los Desterrados murieron de forma tan violenta que se convirtieron inmediatamente en Espectros. Son considerados la Casta mas baja. La única señal evidente del desterrado es la herida que los mató, que no para de sangrar. Por lo demás son completamente normales. Los Desterrados son los sirvientes y soldados de las filas del mal. Tienen el aspecto de demonios alados, pero no debe confundírseles se trata de inmuertos.

Delfeos: En lo más profundo tras el velo están las tumbas-templo de los Nunca Muertos. Estos Malfeos duermen durante siglos en sus templos, soñando sobre un tiempo en el que sólo habrá olvido. Sus sueños son los sueños de la Mente de Enjambre, y no tienen que dar órdenes. Desean destruir el mundo para volver a sumergirse en la nada, sin sueños...sin pensamientos, sin memoria, toman diferentes aspectos según la motivación o propósito que los lleve a ello, por ello resultan sumamente peligrosos, hacen perder la voluntad y la memoria de sus victimas hasta convertirlas poco a poco en uno de ellos..."- ¡Uy está fuerte- dijo Hermione - "...Su poder aumenta con el sufrimiento ajeno y se hace mas fuerte con el tiempo".

-Me pregunto si se refieren al mismo velo que estoy pensando- se dijo Hermione - bueno igual llegamos al final- se dijo impresionada – Jamás pensé que existieran tantas castas de no muertos. ¿En cuál de ellas estaría Voldemort?

- Estos sólo son los más conocidos por los celtas en una época muy antigua, perro existen muchos más en todo el mundo. En cuanto a lo que prreguntas, pienso que Voldemorrt tal vez sea el prrimero en su estirrpe, aunque ese tipo de magia prroviene del occidente eurropeo, en Bulgarria tampoco habían oido hablarr de los dementorres hasta que se les orrdenó la custodia de Azkaban, igual sucede con los Inferris ya ves que no están en los manuscrritos, en cuanto a los horcruxanos como Voldemort, sólo tuve referencias de ello por Karkarov.

- Ah ya... es por esa misma razón que nosotros no conocemos a los Liches.

- En el bulgaro orriginal se dice Lichs.

- Mmm, bueno nos queda uno Viktor, rómpelo tú, dijo Hermione.

-¡diffractum! Exclamó Viktor, rompiendo así el último de los sellos, al igual que con los anteriores se oyó un leve crujido, el sello brilló por un momento y dejó salir una voluta de humo para luego tornarse opaco nuevamente...

-¡Traductio! Exclamó Hermione y se dispuso a dar lectura al último manuscrito:

" ...De todos los seres que habitan las tinieblas del inframundo, criaturas monstruosas difíciles de imaginar, desde los herederos de Cerbero al mismisimo Kraken, no existe ente más temible que el Lich...

- ¡Madre Mía!- exclamó Hermione aterrorizada y continuó:

"...Ay de aquel cuyo destino le depare enfrentar al temible Lich, daos por muerto de una vez y sereis afortunado si sólo esto ocurriese. El Lich es el ser más inteligente de los inmuertos, desde la vida se preparan mediante estudios e investigaciones para su conversión a Lich, en principio son magos poderosísimos cuyo destino trazan desde la juventud para el largo y tortuoso camino a la conversión en el poderosísimo Lich. De allí que sean tan pocos y tan contados en comparación con las demás razas del inframundo, pues sólo los más dotados lograrán su meta. Aunque la magia pueda sostener la fuerza de vida de un individuo, inevitablemente su cuerpo seguirá envejeciendo y marchitandose, es quizá éste el único defecto del poderoso Lich; sin embargo pueden tardar siglos en convertirse en guiñapos y aún así continúan poderosos. Otros llegan a quedar totalmente limpios de los restos pútridos y ostentan blancos esqueletos bajo sus túnicas, estos, "los más poderosos" han encontrado en la magia el camino a la incorruptibilidad de sus huesos, temed a éstos pues ni los mismos Dioses Celtas podrían triunfar sobre él.

- Esto es escalofriante Viktor- dijo Hermione sumamente perturbada. De sus ojos brotaban sendas lágrimas.

- Trrranquila mi pequeña- dijo Viktor en tono protector tomándole de la mano para infundirle ánimos - continuémos:

"...Son magos que toman la ruta de lo "no debido", se abrazan a la muerte como los mortales a la vida. Para ellos la muerte es la vida eterna y se abrazan a ella con frenesí por medio de las fuerzas obscuras que ostentan. Sin embargo al dar la espalda a la vida, y una vez cruzado el velo los Lich comienzan a decaer. El proceso sigue hasta que sólo queda el esqueleto de la criatura, sin embargo suelen mostrarse con los atavíos o usanzas de los magos en vida....-acá hay otra parte que esta ilegible- dijo Hermione, no sale ni con el hechizo... "Un lich desde el cruce del velo comienza a gozar de la inmunidad a toda magia o arma posible utilizada contra él, de allí su poder insondable. El toque simple de estas criaturas puede causar la herida y la muerte a aquellos no ya congelados en el terror al ver este monstruo. Los Lichs tienen los ojos encendidos en rojo que son capaces de traspasar a un opositor, sus poderes son psiónicos en ésto radica la contundencia de su ataque pues suele tomar desprevenidos a sus victimas- Hermione interrumpió la lectura y sollozó- Así mataron a Harry.

- Ya, ya, cálmate hermione- dijo Krum abrazándola fuertemente y acariciándo su cabello,- ¿quierres que yo contunúe?

- No..déjame continuar . dijo Hermione separándose de él suavemente y tomándo la traducción.

"... Esto deja a la víctima incapaz de tomar cualquier acción o defenderse, pero rara vez utilizan este poder salvo en aquellos a quienes desean dar una muerte rápida y contundente para convertirlos en esclavos eternos. Posteriormente, es éste el peor castigo pues tocará a ésta victima penar eternamente tras el lich con todos los sufrimientos y torturas jamás imaginados por ser humano alguno...

- ¡Oh no!, no es posible!– dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a la cara y sollozando- esto no puede estar ocurriendo...Harry...

- Debes serr fuerrte debemos culminarr la lecturra-dijo Viktor, compadecido por el dolor de Hermione, a pesar de que él estaba sumamente afectado por las revelaciones del manuscrito, pero debían continuar. Hermione tomó aire, se enjugó los ojos y continuó:

"...Los Lichs tienen afinidad especial con otras criaturas inmuertas. Quien ose buscar a un Lich y aún peor, encontrarlo se topará con toda clase de inmuertos en su camino pués estos suelen ser sus vasallos.

En el caso improbable que necesite ayuda, cualquier Lich es capaz de convocar a cualquier criatura del inframundo, a seguir sus órdenes. Esto es logrado simplemente como consecuencia de la concentración y la ayuda aparecerá independientemente de la distancia o el tiempo.

Por el sacrificio de valientes guerreros entre ellos el noble Urcod, el pueblo celta logró mantener a raya a los Lichs. Desde el inicio de la era cristiana no hay vestigios sobre la faz de la tierra de nuevas apariciones, es a Urcod a quien se le atribuye el descubrimiento del phylakterion mágico...

- ¡Demonios! - exclamó Hermione contrariada, está ilegible. _¡muestrate!,_ _¡apparecium!, ¡Traductio¡ _

Pero el pergamino estaba dañado por el tiempo.

- ¡no lo puedo creer tanto para nada!

- ¿Cómo que parra nada Herrmione?, ahorra sabemos que al menos hay algo que los puede destrruirr.- dijo Viktor para darle ánimos.

- Si, es cierto pero no sabemos ni siquiera que es y dónde está- dijo Hermione abatida.

- Perro sabemos su nombrre y de segurro en algún lugarr está la respuesta- dijo Viktor poniéndo una mano en su hombro para darle ánimos.

Seguidamente Viktor Krum, tomó los pergaminos y uno a uno les aplicó el hechizo para cerrar los sellos nuevamente.

- ¡Clausum fibula!- iba diciendo y cada uno de los manuscritos fué sellado en el orden en que se abrieron. Una vez hizo esto los guardó en su valija a la que aplicó un hechizo protector. Posteriormente se estiró un poco mientras Hermione hizo lo mismo desperezándose y aplicando pequeños golpecitos a su nuca.

- Tengo hambrre- dijo Viktor sonriéndo.

- Bajemos, de seguro la señora Weasley nos ha preparado algo...¡Madre santa! ¡Son las tres de la mañana! El tiempo se nos ha ido volando.

Al abrir la puerta con cautela para no hacer ruido, se llevó el susto de su vida ahí justo al frente un bulto obscuro les obstruía el paso. Viktor esgrimió rápidamente su varita pero Hermione lo detuvo:

- Espera, espera, espera- dijo acercándose al bulto y dándole con el pie, entornó los ojos en actitud impaciente y se aproximó más.- ¡Ron!, despierta, despierta ¡RON! El chico se espaviló en unos segundos.

- ¡Eres una...! ¿Cómo se te ocurre encerrarte así con ...-dijo Ron, siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por Hermione.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que piensas decir ¡mucho cuidado Ronald Weasley!-dijo Hermione, ésta vez esgrimiendo ella su varita.

- ¡Lo que has hecho no tiene nombre...! -dijo Ron fuera de sí.

- No se que estás pensando Ron y no quiero saber lo que tu retorcida mente te ha hecho imaginar, sólo estábamos leyendo los documentos que trajo Viktor...- Pero como estaba tan desconcertada, cómo lo dijo sonó poco convincente.

- ¡Ah si! y para ello se han encerrado todas estas horas y han hechizado la puerta para que nadie los moleste...

- Si, aunque tú no lo creas así fué. Y que hay contigo, o es que querias encerrarte tu con Viktor- dijo Hermione fuera de sí y sin medir sus palabras.

- Un momento Ron, es cierrto estabamos trraduciendo...- dijo Viktor en tono calmado.

- Pues a ti nadie te lo ha preguntado- dijo Ron tan rojo como una grana y con los puños tan cerrados que sus uñas encajaban sus palmas.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo la señora Weasley quien despertó por el escándalo.

- Que estos dos...se encerraron y hasta ahora salen...- dijo ron acusadoramente, a su madre.

- Y que hay con eso, hasta donde se están buscando información importante para la orden y no tengo porque pensar otra cosa y si la pensara recordaría que Hermione lleva muy buen juicio y que por otro lado ella y el señor Krum son mayores de edad.

- Pero mamá...- dijo Ron desconcertado ante la respuesta de su madre.

- Hijo creo que la muerte de Harry y la desaparición de Ginny te tienen con los nervios de punta al gual que a todos nosotros, discutamos ésto en la mañana, Arthur llegó no hace mucho y no quiero que lo despiertes- le dijo maternalmente y tomándole del brazo, -ven te acompaño a tu cuarto.

- Pero...

-Te acompaño, querido-dijo la señora Weasley comprensiva y amorosamente a su hijo.

- Hermione- dijo volviéndose- en la estufa les he dejado algo para que coman y por favor no hagan mucho ruido, la señora Black está de muy mal humor.-dijo marchándose con Ron, quien iba cabizbajo y refunfuñando junto a ella.

- Señora Weasley- llamó Hermione ¿se ha sabido algo de ...

- No Hermione aún nada, solo nos resta esperar- dijo apesadumbrada- Buenas noches.

- Hasta mañana -contestaron Viktor y Hermione e inmediatamente bajaron por las escaleras.

-Apresurate colagusano ordeña a Nagini, no me siento bien, su leche me confortará, pero esta noche deberás ir al bosque prohibido y traerme sangre de unicornio, sólo eso me fortalecerá - dijo Voldemort agarrándose el pecho, victima del gran dolor que le había ocasionado la mortal maldición.

- Pero mi señor, Hogwarts está tomado por los aurores, desde el ataque en junio están allí usted lo sabe.

Y ¿qué me quieres decir colagusano? ¿Que prefieres que tu amo sufra porque eres un cobarde?, eres una rata, sabras bien como escabullirte dentro del bosque y una vez obtengas la sangre sólo tendrás que desaparecer.

- Pero señor...

_-¡Crucio! ¡crucio! ¡crucio!-_dijo Voldemort envuelto por la ira- que esto te enseñe a no poner peros a mis órdenes, o prefieres que te libre de tanta agonía ahora mismo?

- No...mi señor...no...-dijo Petigrew lloriqueando,- ésta noche le traeré la sangre de unicornio, mi mayor felicidad será verlo completamente mejorado mi señor...- dijo temblando y sin poder contener los entrecortados sollozos.- permiso, ordeñaré a Nagini ahora mismo mi señor...

- Lárgate ya, no soporto tenerte enfrente, gusarapo rastrero- ¡dile a Snape que venga!- dijo Voldemort llevándose las manos al escuálido pecho.

- Si señor- dijo Peter Petigrew, limpiándose los ojos con la túnica y haciendo reverencias a Lord Voldemort.

- Mi Lord- dijo Snape, entrándo.

- Snape, ¿han encontrado al chico?- preguntó ansioso, Voldemort.

- Señor, todos los mortífagos están en ello, pero hasta ahora no hay rastro ni de los Liches ni del cuerpo, yo mismo estaría buscando sino...

- Si no tuvieras que prepararme la poción, anda ve y tráemele que me ha hecho bién.

- Si señor

- Snape

- Señor

- Vigila a Peter, creo que pronto nos dejará

- Si señor

_______________________

La mañana estaba fresca, la señora Weasley abrió los pesados cortinajes y dejó entrar un poco de aire. Estaba bastante desencajada, tantos terribles acontecimientos tan seguido, habían menoscabado su temple. Sin embargo se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. El día anterior ninguno había regresado con noticias de Ginny. Los gemelos habían buscado por los callejones Diagon y Knockturn pero no había rastros de ella allí, Lupin y Moddy habían corrido con igual suerte, Ron había parado en todas las estaciones del autobus noctámbulo y había vagado por diversos lugares sin conseguir dar con pista alguna de su hermana.

Estaba cansado y se sentía derrotado no sólo por la muerte de Harry, algo que todavía se negaba a aceptar sino por la posible pérdida de Ginny. Éstas y otras eran las cavilaciones del chico mientras salía del Hospital San Mungo, pues por su mente había pasado la idea de que Ginny tal vez pensará conseguir allí a Harry, pero una vez hubo revisado todos los pisos del Hospital, la idea le pareció descabellada. Si, el análisis y el discernimiento no eran su fuerte, eso se lo dejaba a Hermione. Al menos aún le quedaba Hermione. Ayer mientras la consolaba, sintió el profundo amor que sentía por ella, el verla tan fragil, tan hermosamente frágil, había sentido unas ganas locas de besarla, pero no...no era el momento, hubiese sido una estupidéz. No recordaba en que momento había comenzado a tener esos sentimientos por Hermione, si mal no recordaba había sido en el cuarto año, al ver a Hermione de la mano con Krum. Como le habia molestado el verlos. Si habia sido alli...pues en primero le había caido de la patada, era muy pretenciosa y sabelotodo, luego bueno, se había ido aflojando. En segundo se había sentido muy mal al verla petrificada, pero estaba seguro de que Harry gustaba de ella porque le había visto muy afectado... pero no...no era así lo que pasa es que Harry era un poco mas dado a esas cosas, él no - como había dicho Hermione- tenia los sentimientos de una cucharadita de té o algo así, no recordaba.

Tras una puerta entreabierta logró ver a su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, quien lo saludo con una afable sonrisa, para luego seguir escribiendo no se sabe qué -tal vez unos autógrafos –pensó.

Si, había sido en cuarto año donde por primera vez tuvo esos sentimientos y anoche, estaba tan hermosa y es que hasta llorando se veía hermosa, no como una wela, no claro que no, era otro tipo de belleza, mas profunda, mas de esencia. La belleza de Fleur era cristalina, transparente, la de Hermione era especial, era misteriosa, profunda. En sexto año le había ido muy mal, se había portado como un cretino con lo de Lavander...- ufff - que tonto-pensó.

Ese era su último año en Hogwarts y tal vez se separarían para siempre, tenían intereses muy diferentes, ella quería ir a Egipto y él ...bueno él aún no lo sabía pero de seguro no era Egipto. Ésta sería su última oportunidad de establecer un lazo más duradero con Hermione, no quería separarse de ella, no sabía ni cómo ni cuando pero de algo si estaba seguro, estaba enamorado de Hermione; pero no esperaría llegar a Hogwarts, allí todo cambiaba, los horarios, los estudios, ella se volvía una máquina de entrada y salida de información, tendría que ser ahora, que estaba sin tantas presiones académicas y bueno le apenaba el pensarlo pero sin Harry cerca se le hacía más fácil. Una suave mueca se esbozó en su rostro. La idea de Harry viéndolo burlonamente tras confesarle su amor por Hermione se le dibujó en la mente y sonrió amargamente. Se enjugo los ojos.

Ya estaba fuera de San Mungo. Hablaría con Hermione esa misma noche. Krum estaba con ella y aunque no había nada entre ellos- al menos eso creía- pues no podía arriesgarse a que algo renaciera.

Apretó el paso.

Ya se había hecho de noche, entró al cuarto de su madre:

- nada mamá no he sabido nada de ella y los demás, ¿han traído noticias?

- No tú eras mi esperanza-dijo la señora Weasley abrazándolo en silencio.

- Ya aparecerá mamá, ella es muy lista, ya verás.-dijo tomándole la mano para confortarla. -¿Dónde está Hermione?

- Está en el cuarto con ese chico- dijo Molly Weasley sumamente abatida -buscan información sobre esas bestias.-¿quieres comer?

- No, no tengo hambre, veré si puedo ayudar- dijo, presto a marcharse.

- Fred y George se han quedado en la tienda, han mandado una lechuza, de allá podrán buscarla mejor y tal vez averiguar a donde ha ido mi Ginny- dijo la señora Weasley sonándose la naríz.

- Bien, hasta mañana, mamá.

- Hasta mañana, Ron.

Tocó la puerta pero nadie contestó, decidió esperar, ya saldrían, pues era un poco tarde ya. Estaba muy cansado, ojalá Hermione y Viktor hayan dado con alguna clave para acabar con los Liches- pensó-. Un buen rato después decidió bajar a comer algo, se le había abierto el apetito, comió un sandwich de pavo frio con un poco de jugo de calabaza y se fué a su cuarto, descansaría un poco; sin embargo después de un rato, se dió cuenta de que no pegaría un ojo. Tal vez ya habían salido, iría a ver, pero la puerta continuaba sellada. Ron frunció el entrecejo, no es que krum le diera buena espina,- pensó- , en cuarto año lo había visto muy cercano a Karkarov, quien resultó ser un tramposo y de paso un antiguo mortífago, su muerte había sido muy extraña y sospechoza. En el torneo, Krum había atacado a Fleur y a Cedriq. Se dijo que había estado bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius, pero ¿no era eso lo que decían todos los que querían lavarse las manos de sus delitos? Pero no, Krum no parecía ser tan inteligente como para ser un mortífago, pensó sonriendo, apenas si parecía que podía articular palabra. –no te engañes, fue el campeón de Durmstrang- le dijo una vocecilla. Volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza, intentó el alohomora, pero nada. Se sentó en el suelo, cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y escondió la cara entre ellos, esperaría un rato más. Despertó sobresaltado ¿y si hacían el amor?, se levantó exaltado y golpeó fuertemente la puerta, sacó su varita: ¡appertum! Exclamó, con lo que la puerta se abrió de un sólo golpe. Ron entró y vió lo que tanto temía, Hermione y Viktor desnudos, fundidos en un apasionado abrazo en un mar de sábanas y almohadas. Los amantes sorprendidos se apartaron cubriéndose sus partes íntimas pudorosamente.

-¡Eres una cualquiera!...

- ¡Ron!, despierta, despierta ¡RON! El chico se espaviló en unos segundos.

- ¡Eres una...!

Lo demás era historia, cómo había sido tan estúpido, se había dejado llevar por un sueño, lo había arruinado todo...

Ahora tendría que bajar y pedir disculpas, pero eso no cambiaría nada,-la has puesto Ron- le dijo una vocecilla al oido.

- Si Harry, vaya que la he puesto- se dijo para sí y bajó a la cocina.

- Buenos días hijo querido- ¿has logrado dormir?- dijo amorosamente la señora Weasley, alborotando el rojo cabello de su hijo.

- Más o menos-gruño, Ron.

- Buenos días-dijo con voz altiva Hermione, llegando en ese momento con una pequeña maletita.

- Buenos días –dijo Viktor Krum llegando tras ella, llevando en sus manos la valija.

- Buenos dias contestaron Ron y la señora Weasley.

- Hermione...Viktor...siento mucho lo de anoche, se que me excedí pero...

- Vaya que te excediste Ronald Weasley –dijo Hermione vuelta una fiereza.

- Podemos hablar...- dijo, pidiendo clemencia con sus ojos.

- Lo siento, no estoy de humor para hablar - dijo Hermione - señora Weasley Viktor y yo partimos ahora mismo a Bulgaria, ya los profesores Lupin y Moddy están al tanto, hemos dado con una pista y creemos que allá conseguiremos la respuesta a lo que andamos buscando, en cuanto lleguemos me comunicaré con ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a la señora Weasley.

- Pero no van a desayunar siquiera-dijo la señora Weasley desconcertada ante la noticia.

- No mientras más pronto partamos será mejor- dijo Hermione.

- Pero donde...- dijo Ron.

- Lo siento Ron, ahora no podemos dar detalles, en cuanto tengamos algo les avisarmos.- dijo fríamente.

-Hermione...yo...

- Hablaremos luego Ron- dijo en tono altivo –hasta pronto.

- Hasta prronto señorra Weasley, hasta prronto Ron- dijo Krum, tendiéndole la mano a ambos-ha sido un placerr, regrresar a Inglaterrra.

- Tengan mucho cuidado, esperaré noticias de ustedes -dijo la señorra Weasley enjugándose las lágrimas luego de tenderle la mano a Viktor y abrazar a Hermione.-cuídense por favor.

Seguidamente a un movimiento de sus varitas desaparecieron sin dar siquiera tiempo a Ron para justificar su actitud de la noche anterior. Éste apartó el plato de avena que humeaba delante de él. Su vista se perdió en algún punto de la pared.

____________________

- Ginny, Ginny... ayúdame... ayúdame Ginny...

- Abre los ojos muchacho...

- ¿Sirius?


	3. TRAS EL VELO DE HADES

**CAPITULO III**

**TRAS EL VELO DE HADES**

Una sensación de increible vertigo le hizo exhalar aire bruscamente, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago, se sintió aturdido, le costaba respirar, tomó aire, sintió burbujear su torrente sanguíneo. Su sangre se desplazaba vertiginosamente por la autopista de venas y arterias, llegando a cual mas recondito rincón de su cuerpo, una sensibilidad extrema, mantenia colapsados sus sentidos, escuchaba su corazón palpitar fuertemente, lo sentía en su cabeza, justo detrás de sus ojos, sus ojos...las cuencas dolían como si nunca hubiesen albergado inquilino alguno y ahora rechazara los globos oculares como incómodos y extraños cuerpos. Las puntas de los dedos le quemaban y un suave hormigueo se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación agradable, vertiginosa, se diría que viajaba, si... estaba viajando, podía sentir el cosquilleo provocado por la brisa en su frente. No... allí estaba de nuevo...un vacío y un fuerte estremecimiento, le volvía a faltar el aire, eso no era tan agradable y ella en ese rincón sin parar de llorar...¿por qué lloras? no ves que no puedo moverme, para ya de llorar y aýúdame, ayudame...Ginny...¡Ginny...ayudame!

- ¡Harry...Harry, levántate!

- ¿Sirius?

- Harry, levántate por favor...

Entornó los ojos, escuchaba reconocía aquella voz, mas no podia ver o no queria, se sentía cálido, cómodo, no conocía la sensación del vientre materno, no podría recordar algo así, pero estaba seguro de que era esa, se sentia protegido y a salvo. Un fuerte estremecimiento lo saco de sus deliciosas sensaciones. Cómo un niño en el recreo escolar al escuchar el timbre, vió derrumbarse todos sus sueños construidos en el universo de su mente.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Debes levantarte!, dijo Sirius zarandeándolo fuertemente.

Cómo un halo de vida, inhaló desesperadamente y abrió los ojos. Un intenso dolor minó su pecho y gritó desgarradoramente agarrándoselo con ambas manos.

- ¡Aaahhhh!- gritaba estremecido y retorciéndose convulsivamente, el dolor era intenso.

Sirius lo abrazó e intentó levantarlo pero Harry se retorcía de manera incontrolable. Harry abrió los ojos desaforadamente, lo agarró de la pechera, quería hablarle pero se estremecía involuntariamente como un epiléptico en el peor de sus ataques, sudaba copiosamente y temblaba como hoja.

- ¡Ahhhhh!, -aullaba incontrolablemente ante la intensa punzada en su pecho.

Su cuerpo extremadamente rígido, temblaba como una tablilla a la deriva frente a un fuerte oleaje.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! Debes levantarte.

Sirius hizo un esfuerzo y al fin pudo levantarlo, colocó el brazo de Harry sobre su hombro y con la otra mano lo aferró por el talle. Harry lo miraba desmesuradamente como una bestia que acababa de ser atrapada, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y de entre sus dientes fuertemente apretados, sólo escapaba una blanca y espesa espuma que resbalaba por sus labios.

- ¡Vamos camina, debes caminar!- decía Sirius mientras casi a cuestas lo obligaba a moverse.

- ¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas todo? Es importante que no olvides, soy Sirius...tu padrino... -decía Sirius mientras a duras penas lograba sacar a Harry algunos pasos. ¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?, estás tras el velo...¿recuerdas el velo?

- No...no...- lograba gesticular Harry a duras penas.

- Soy yo Harry, Sirius...Sirius black, tu padrino.

- Sirius... está... muerto- logró articular finalmente e intentando sin éxito separarse de aquel hombre.

- Eso es cierto...-le dijo.

Harry intentó sacar su varita para defenderse, pero sus manos no le respondían, aunque había logrado sacarla del cinto, esta resbaló de entre sus dedos y fue a parar al suelo.

Sirius la recogió, Harry no pudo evitarlo, no lograba articular sus movimientos. Aquel hombre tomó la varita y la guardo en el cinto de Harry nuevamente.

- Acá no te servirá de mucho – le dijo.

¿Quién eres?-preguntó Harry a duras penas.

- Ya te lo dije soy Sirius...

- ¡No mientas y suéltame!. Sirius está muerto, ¿Qué has hecho con Tonks?, ¡eres un maldito mortífago!- dijo tratando de safarse.

- Escucha Harry, soy yo Sirius...Canuto, tu padrino, debes creerme, nos vimos en la cueva en las laderas de Hogsmeade, me salvaste en la torre junto con Hermione, me diste a Buckbeak, nos comunicamos una noche a través de la chimenea de la torre de Griffindor, nos vimos en Hogwarts luego del torneo de los tres magos y de alli nos volvimos a ver en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, te hablé del tapíz con el árbol genealógico de los Black, te obsequié un espejo, ¿lo recuerdas?

- No, no es posible, Sirius cayó a través del velo- dijo Harry, tratándo de reponerse.

- Harry estamos tras el velo- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Como dices?

- Harry estas en el inframundo

- ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Sirius, eres tu realmente? -dijo Harry mientras que con su mano temblorsa toco su cara, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse firme - ¿pero como? - dijo apretándose el pecho como si con ello pudiera amilanar el dolor punzante que sentía.

- Debes recordar, debes tratar de serenarte y decirme ¿cómo has llegado aquí? – le increpó Sirius.

Harry por primera vez comenzó a tomar conciencia del extraño lugar donde se encontraba.

La tierra era rojiza y llena de hojarasca, se encontraba en medio de una larga vereda de árboles de espeso ramaje, bajo los cuales la mullida hierba invitaba al generoso descanso.

Tras la hilera de árboles corría un río de corriente serena y de aguas oscuras, el murmullo que hacian las aguas al chocar contra las piedras era reconfortante, más alla del rio todo estaba en completa oscuridad, sólo a lo lejos creyó observar una tenue luz. El cielo era insondablemente negro, ni un sólo astro podía divisarse, se diría que se trataba de una extensa cúpula fuliginosa que ofrecia una angustiante sensación de encierro. Esquivó la mirada; por lo demás, todo era extrañamente agradable.

- Para un momento, déjame descansar, sólo un momento.- dijo Harry, que aún se estremecia por el dolor.

- Escucha no podemos parar- dijo Sirius sosteniéndolo fuertemente y haciéndolo caminar - ¿recuerdas que fué lo último que hiciste? quiero que me digas como es que llegaste hasta el Averno.

- ¿El Averno?- dijo Harry extrañado. El Averno es...

- La entrada al Inframundo- dijo el hombre seriamente.-habla por favor y no dejes de caminar.

Harry trató de hacer memoria, recordaba la gruta y a Tonks, los liches...la luz

-Yo estaba en el departamento de Misterios con Tonks y...

- Sigue, sigue, díme ¿que pasó?

- Abrimos la puerta que daba a la salida y...

- Sigue por favor, Harry.

-Los liches, estaban allí y ya no recuerdo más nada sólo...quizás...una luz...

- Has dicho liches - preguntó Sirius intranquilo -y una luz ¿verde?

- ¿El Avada Kedabra? - dijo Harry incrédulo y cayéndo finalmente en cuenta de algo.

- Ajá- dijo Sirius mirándolo significativamente.

- No...no es posible. ¿Me estas diciendo que estoy realmente muerto?

- Te estoy diciendo que estás en el inframundo ¿De que otra manera explicarías el dolor en tu pecho?- dijo Sirius.

- Y ¿cómo explicas que me duela el pecho si estoy muerto? – preguntó Harry.

- Explicame por lo que mas quieras, ¿ya habías visto antes a los lichs- insistió Sirius sin contestar a Harry.

- Si atacaron a mi primo en...

- Prive Drive – completó Sirius.

- Realmente eres tu ¿verdad?- dijo Harry cayéndo en cuenta finalmente de quien era su interlocutor.

- Y no lo dudes-dijo sonriéndo y abrazándo al chico fuertemente.

- Sirius... –Harry lo abrazó fuertemente, su cuerpo temblaba, ya no por el dolor sino por la emoción, poco a poco el estremecimiento fue cediento al sentimiento, al fin se relajó y se entregó al abrazo que tanto tiempo había añorado, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Sirius, Sirius, deseé tanto volverte a ver, eres tu Sirius, sabía que estabas tras el velo te oía, podía escucharte, me creyeron loco pero sabia que estabas allí, nunca mas nos separaremos

- Harry hijo- dijo Sirius abrazándolo fuertemente-hijo mio, hijo mio, te sacaré de aquí.

- Saldremos de aquí Sirius- dijo Harry emocionado.

Sirius guardó silencio.

- Saldremos...ambos... ¿verdad?- dijo Harry observándole inquisitivamente.

- Harry, yo estoy muerto y no hay nada en el mundo que me pueda regresar a la vida.

-Pero ¿cómo? Eres tan mortal como yo, es decir puedo tocarte, estas aquí como yo.

- No Harry te equivocas- aunque te sigo amando como el hijo que James dejó bajo mi protección, ya no estoy vivo y no puedo salir del Averno, al menos no al mundo de los mortales, mi destino es otro.

- Pero si estás aquí conmigo...buscaremos la forma de salir.

- Harry, ya el sólo hecho de sacarte de aquí será una proeza bastante difícil de lograr.

- No voy a salir de aquí sin ti Sirius, si no vienes conmigo me quedaré. No quiero regresar me quedaré contigo…Ya te encontré y no volveremos a separarnos.

- No Harry, ya debes cerrar ese capítulo y afrontar de una vez por todas, mi muerte, debes dejarme ir...

- Es difícil afrontarlo siendo tu mismo quien me lo pide- dijo Harry tristemente.

- Estoy aquí porque me he negado a avanzar y debo hacerlo en su momento, pero ahora debo sacarte de aquí.

- ¿Me esperabas Sirius?

- Si, te esperaba, pero aún no es tu momento, no es un azar que hayas entrado por el cráter de Cumas y no es azar que yo me encontrara aquí, fuerzas más poderosas, nos guían Harry, mi tarea es sacarte de aquí, ya que no fui de mucha utilidad en tu vida déjame serlo en mi muerte, tu destino es mas grande y mas glorioso que éste, yo solo soy un instrumento.

- Digas lo que digas me quedaré, no voy a dejarte sólo Sirius.

- Quedarte será tu perdición, si lo hicieras no serías el Harry que yo conozco, me decepcionarías Harry, en estos momentos son muchos los que están sufriendo por ti, son muchos los que te aman y cuyas vidas dependen de tu regreso, no es justo para ellos y tampoco lo es para mi. Me he quedado en el Averno porque llegado el momento sabía que necesitarías mi ayuda, ahora déjame dártela.

-Sirius...

- Escucha, así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado y el tiempo es apremiante, por lo pronto no tienes fuerzas para más nada sino para escucharme, así que déjame hablar es importante que me escuches.

- Los lichs te atacaron Harry y la luz verde que viste no es otra cosa que el Avada Kedabra. Por alguna razón que puedo intuir facilmente, no moriste, sin embargo los lichs te han traído hasta el Averno aunque no lo han hecho a través del velo.

- Sigo sin entender, por favor déjame descansar -suplicó Harry, sentándose en un gruesa roca, bajo uno de los árboles. Sudaba copiosamente.

- El Averno tiene tres entradas, el velo de Hades por dónde entré yo, el río Aqueronte por donde entran los fallecidos y son guiados por Caronte al reino de Hades y el cráter de Cumas que es por donde lo has hecho tú.

- ¿El cráter de que?- dijo Harry observándo hacia arriba sin lograr distinguir otra cosa que oscuridad.

- El cráter de Cumas. Desde que el mundo existe sólo seres dotados de grandes poderes han logrado entrar por el cráter de Cumas al Averno y su número es muy reducido.

- Y cuál es la diferencia de el cráter de Cumas con respecto a las otras entradas?- preguntó Harry, pero sus fuerzas menguaron –no puedo más - dijo Harry dejándose caer- me duele mucho el pecho.

- Fué la maldición-dijo Sirius abriéndole la camisa para que pudiera respirar mejor- ¿Qué demonios es esto?-dijo observando su pecho, - ¡Maldito! - exclamó Sirius- Eso te lo hicieron los lichs?

- ¿A qué te refieres?-Harry se incorporó para verse- ¡demonios! –dijo observándo el nombre de Lord Voldemort en su pecho-, como duele, no lo sé no puedo recordar,- dijo tocándose la fuerte quemada.

- Pues es evidente que aunque te atacaron los lichs, todo fue un plan orquestado por Voldemort, esa marca que llevas en el pecho lo demuestra. No hay tiempo que perder, debemos apresurarnos. Debo sacarte de aquí- dijo Sirius levantando a Harry.

- Escucha, creo recordar... fue luego de que los liches me...atacaron, recuerdo la sensación de quemarme, si...sentí un fuerte ardor...algo me quemó en el pecho, pero no estoy seguro de que fueran los liches...

- Son lichs Harry no liches, aunque eso realmente no importa. El hecho es que no moriste, Harry aún eres mortal. Tal vez estabas en un estado catártico o algo asi y ésta quemada de alguna forma te hizo reaccionar, no lo se...

-Un momento, por favor, escuchame, -dijo Harry sin aliento- Supongamos por un momento que es cierto lo que dices ¿cómo es que sobreviví al Avada Kedabra?

- De la misma manera que lo hiciste la primera vez, por la protección que tu madre puso sobre tí.

- Pero no tiene sentido, eso era hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

- Si y hasta donde se, recibiste el Avada Kedabra, antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad

- No ya los había cumplido –recordó Harry.

- Según se vea Harry, según se vea- dijo Sirius pensativo- es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?

- Si, lo es pero ¿que quieres decir? – dijo Harry sin comprender.

- Harry tu naciste a las nueve de la noche, lo recuerdo perfectamente yo estaba con James haciendo antesala mientras Lily te daba a luz, en el Valle de Godric. Te atreverías a asegurar que los lichs te atacarón el día de tu cumpleaños después de las nueve de la noche?

- No. Fue en la tarde, no recuerdo la hora pero se que fue en la tarde, estoy seguro.

-Lo ves. Mira Harry, me temo que Voldemort para nuestro beneficio, tenía tantas ganas de aniquilarte cuando te hubieras librado de la protección de tu madre, que olvidó un pequeño detalle, un mero tecnicismo si se quiere pero gracias a lo cual estas vivo y tenemos la esperanza de sacarte de aquí. Déjame continuar-dijo Sirius al ver que Harry abría la boca para interrumpirlo- , pensó Voldemort tal vez en atacarte lo más rápido posible para agarrarte desprevenido, el mismo día de tu cumpleaños, pero lo hizo aún antes de que realmente cumplieras la mayoría de edad, es decir antes de las nueve de la noche, se le pasó el detalle de que aún estabas bajo la protección del poderoso hechizo de amor que Lily puso sobre tí. Si esto hubiese ocurrido horas después, habrías entrado al inframundo como lo hacen todos bien muerto y por el río Aqueronte. Has corrido con mucha suerte Harry.

Harry guardó silencio unos instantes, aquello no dejaba de tener sentido.

- ¿Qué me dices de tí?, tu entraste por el velo...

- El velo de Hades es tan antiguo como las deidades, no soñaban ni los muggles ni los magos con existir todavía sólo dioses, titanes y criaturas mágicas moraban el mundo.

- ¿Pero hablas de seres mitológicos Sirius. Es decir, es eso ¿cierto?

- Mitologia, leyenda, realidad, si escudriñamos la historia subyacente a cada mito, Harry podríamos ver que en toda historia hay ciertos arquetipos que también aparecen en otras culturas y nos ofrecen una visión de toda existencia desde tiempos remotos. Cualquiera sea la forma en que se explica, se trata de hechos Harry, tan ciertos como que yo entré por el velo de Hades y tan ciertos como que ahora mismo tú y yo estamos hablando.

- Aún no me queda claro, pero si tú entraste por el velo de Hades, ¿en que te diferencias de los demás?

- Realmente en nada, a no ser por el hecho de que entré con mi cuerpo al igual que tu y a diferencia de los que entran por el Aqueronte. Tiempo después cuando la tierra fue poblada por los mortales, la muerte era potestad de los dioses, la muerte por enfermedades, por vejez o por asesinato no existía. Correspondía a los dioses aplicar justicia sobre los mortales cuyas vidas fueron desonrrosas y llenas de oprobio y esto lo hacían a través del velo. En pocas palabras Harry, el velo de Hades era la muerte cuando aún no existía la muerte. Tiempo después los dioses dieron a los mortales la potestad de aplicar ellos mismos su justicia, correspondió a éstos determinar quienes debían pasar al inframundo a través del velo. Pero su uso fue desmedido su poder fue mal interpretado y se utilizó en forma injusta e irracional. La historia de siempre, el poder enferma al hombre, que mejor ejemplo que Voldemort. Viejos sabios muy eruditos robaron y escondieron el velo de los mortales, dejando a la naturaleza hacer lo suyo y dejando que todas las almas llegaran al inframundo como debía ser, por el Aqueronte. Pero nada me diferencia de los viajantes del Aqueronte Harry, estoy tan muerto como ellos, total e inexorablemente muerto.

-¿Pero y yo?

- Los lichs habrán notado tu no muerte y al no estar muerto no podías descender por el velo. Hicieron lo único que podian hacer traerte al inframundo por la única entrada donde han pasado los mortales el cráter de Cumas.

- ¿Pero para que traerme? ¿Por qué no simplemente me entregaron a Voldemort? - preguntó Harry.

- Creo que lo hicieron y esa marca en tu pecho lo demuestra, creo que te la pudo haber hecho el mismo Voldemort, tal vez para probar si estabas muerto, o para demarcar su propiedad, como un trofeo de caza, en realidad no lo sé; pero algo ocurrió, estoy seguro de que Voldemort no se habría desembarazado de tu cuerpo tan fácilmente, no sólo para hacer escarmentar a sus enemigos, sino como prueba fehaciente de tu deceso y por si las dudas pues ya habías sobrevivido a la muerte anteriormente. Conozco su mente Harry y sé que no lo habría hecho. Los lichs te han traido acá al único lugar donde casualmente Voldemort no podría venir a buscarte, pues dudo que algún mortal o ente mágico conozca la entrada al inframundo por el cráter de Cumas y aunque lo conociese difícilmente se aventuraría a entrar. Pienso que algo le falló a Voldemort o que los lichs decidieron traicionarlo y pienso que Voldemort debe andar tras tu cuerpo al menos para asegurarse de que estas bien muerto. No quisiera ser ninguno de sus mortífagos en éste momento.

- Ya me puede esperar sentado-dijo Harry imaginándo la ira de Voldemort.

- No es para hacer bromas Harry, tus amigos deben estar sufriendo y no sólo por tu muerte, recuerda que para Voldemort quien debe creerte muerto, ya no hay nada que se interponga entre él y el poder absoluto sobre el mundo. Por otro lado no te sientas seguro, los lichs son mil veces peor que Voldemort, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que pueden hacer contigo, -dijo Sirius y un leve estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo - he visto a sus esclavos, presas que como tu han caido en sus garras y créeme que preferirías estar muerto a sufrir sus tormentos. En manos de uno u otro, creéeme Harry tu destino no sería nada agradable. Escucha no debemos parar, debemos salir de aqui lo antes posible, los centinelas del Kraken deben andar cerca.

- El Kraken? –preguntó Harry.

- El kraken es el monstruo que mora en éstas aguas, pero no suele subir a la superficie, a cambio tiene centinelas que lo alimentan y cuidan de su sueño.

- ¿Y que come?-preguntó Harry.

- ¿Tu que crees?- contestó Sirius.

- Pero como saldremos de aqui-preguntó Harry.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ya, Harry? Es importante que reúnas todas tus fuerzas porque deberemos cruzar éste rio.

- Si puedo, no es turbulento y la distancia es corta –dijo Harry observándo la otra orilla.

- Escucha éste no es cualquier río, no te dejes llevar por sus mansas aguas, es el río Erebo, debemos cruzarlo, pero Harry escúchame y escúchame con atención, aunque sus aguas son tranquilas, en él moran los inmuertos de las sombras, son los umbras, centinelas del kraken, Harry, están aquí muy a propósito del cráter de Cumas pues se alimentan de energía vital, si algún mortal logra cruzar el cráter de Cumas, difícilmente podría cruzar este río. A mi no podrán hacerme daño porque estoy muerto, pero a ti te atacarán para consumir tu energía y entregar tus despojos al Kraken, es una simbiosis letal. Así que escúchame, una vez estes en el agua te costará avanzar, sin embargo no debes parar, no hagas caso a ello, tú sigue nadando serán los umbras que frenarán tu avance, sus ojos están vedados y no pueden verte, tampoco poseen mucha sensibilidad tactil, la temperatura de tu cuerpo no te delatará, serán tus emociones las que lo hagan, por lo tanto es importante, que pongas tu mente en blanco y no pienses en nada que te afecte mientras cruzas el río, cualquier asomo de emoción alguna será tu perdición yo iré tras de tí para protegerte. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

- No, no lo creo- djo Harry, sin ningún asomo de duda.

- Debes hacerlo no hay otra salida posible- dijo Sirius preocupado –debemos apresurarnos.

Sirius metió un pie en el agua cuya consistencia era espesa y gelatinosa, ésta se hizo turbulenta. Oscuras y vizcosas extremidades se agitaron intranquilas en el agua asiendo el pie de Sirius con fiereza. Sirius se mantuvo inmutable. Las lóbregas formas se apaciguaron, aunque continuaban tanteándose entre si como examinándo todo a su alrededor. A Harry el corazón le dio un vuelco, aquello le resultaba espeluznante.

-No...no podré hacerlo - dijo retrocediéndo presa del asco y del miedo- siento dolor y siento...miedo.

- El dolor es físico Harry asi que podrás controlar el sentimiento que te provoque sólo debes bloquearlo en tu mente, en cuanto al miedo debes sosegarte, también debes bloquearlo yo iré tras de tí pero es poco lo que podré hacer si eres presa del pánico, así que serénate, tómate un momento para concentrarte pero recuerda que no hay tiempo que perder.

-¿Por qué no hay tiempo que perder?

- Te lo explicaré luego Harry, ahora no es el momento de agregar nuevas emociones a tu corazón. Por favor concéntrate.

- Sirius...

- Confía en mi Harry

- Lo intentaré- dijo Harry

Harry observó a los umbras que bordeaban intranquilos la orilla.

-Sirius, puedes introducirte por completo.- dijo Harry para observar y hacerse a la idea de lo que le esperaba- digo si no es problema.

- No es ningún problema Harry-dijo Sirius adentrándose en el tenebroso río. No bién hubo entrado, los umbras se revolvieron como un cardúmen de peces hambrientos, Sirius se mantuvo impasible sonriéndole.

- Hazte la idea de que son algas marinas que te hacen un poco de cosquillas.- dijo Sirius, saliendo del agua.

- Dudo mucho que pueda hacerme a la idea- dijo Harry.

En ése momento uno de los umbras asomó su cabeza y Harry pudo observar su rostro, su boca llena de largos y picudos dientes, dejó asomor una lengua bífida, delgada y de un intenso color naranja, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos. Harry retrocedió espantado.

- No puedo Sirius.

-¡Pero por todos los demonios Harry!, esto no es un juego, debes intentarlo. ¡Hazlo de una vez por todas!

Harry, observó el torbellino de brazos, allí junto a sus pies, se le revolvieron las visceras, trató de pensar en algo agradable, pero tampoco debía ser muy agradable, pues de lo contrario lo haría feliz y eso tampoco era recomendable, debía anular totalmente sus emociones. Era muy difícil tratar de no tener ningún sentimiento en aquellos momentos, en verdad era imposible. Sirius lo observaba, más aunque tardaba en decidirse a entrar, éste prefirió no interrumpir su concentración. Una idea vino a la mente de Harry, una idea tonta pero no del todo descabellada. Pensaría que era una barcaza de dos remos, cada una de sus extremidades sería un remo y deberían moverse a ritmo, sus piernas se moverían como un motor sin parar a un ritmo cuatro veces mayor que sus brazos, de paso contaría de dos en dos, todo ello con la idea de mantener su mente ocupada en forma mecánica para no dar cabida a ningún tipo de emociones en su mente. Vió a Sirius con la intención de contarle su plan, pero al verlo tan serio observándo las aguas, decidió no alargar más su espera. Bajo ningún modo debía, alegrarse, asustarse, deprimirse o enfurecerse, era bastante difícil pero no tenía otro remedio que hacerlo.

Tomó aire pero se detuvo. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente -Dios- no lograba controlar su miedo. Finalmente se apaciguo y sin dar tiempo de volverlo a pensar se sumergió en las oscuras y viscosas aguas. Muy de cerca, en silencio, Sirius lo seguía.

De inmediato, cuerpos extraños y babosos se aglutinaron por toda la superficie de su piel, una sensación repugnante lo invadió, "tacto, tacto, el tacto no es nada, es una palabra grave de dos silabas...dos, cuatro, seis, ocho..." Ambos nadaban en silencio, Sirius lo observaba desde atrás "un poco más Harry, un poco más, lo estas haciendo muy bien" –pensaba sin atreverse a hablarle para no sacarlo de concentración- "un, dos, tres, cuatro, doce, un, dos, tres, cuatro, catorce, un, dos, tres, cuatro, dieciseis..."-decía Harry mientras contaba sus brazadas alternadas con sus patadas. "soy un bote y mis brazos son mis remos..." se decía. El umbra lo sujetó por la pierna. Harry se erizó. "soy un bote, un, dos, tres, cuatro, veintiocho, un, dos, tres, cuatro, treinta...No estaba avanzando, una masa amorfa de umbras se deslizaba por todos los flancos, por toda su piel... No debía pensar en eso, "...piel es una palabra aguda de cuatro letras y dos silabas... cuarenta y seis, un, dos, tres, cuatro, cuarenta y ocho, un, dos, tres, cuatro, cincuenta... Sirius ahora nadaba a su lado, podia ver sus brazadas de reojo, pero no lo vería, si lo veía tal vez sentiría algún tipo de emoción, emoción palabra grave de siete letras, ¿por donde iba?...ah si un, dos, tres, cuatro, cincuenta y dos, un, dos, tres, cuatro, cincuenta y cuatro, un brazo lo sujetó por el cuello, "avanzar, avanzar, no está ocurriéndo nada..." el brazó apretó su cuello, trató de safarse suavemente sin alterarse...la cara del umbra emergió justo frente a él, como un cocodrilo del Nilo, "Nilo: río al noreste de Africa, fluye hasta el mar mediterráneo desde Uganda hasta Egipto", el umbra sacó su cabeza por completo y le sonrió o al menos eso le pareció, una larga hilera de largos y amarillentos dientes, destilaban una baba espesa y verde entre sus comisuras, la lengua bífida, tocó la cara de Harry. Pum, pum, pum, su corazón se aceleraba, pum, pum, pum, el umbra sonreía, "Sirius"- pensó "¿dónde estás?", trató de esquivarlo por la izquierda, lo hizo lentamente no pudo evitar erizarse al pasarle de lado y sentir su aliento caliente...putrefacto. Ya estaba, faltaba tan poco para alcanzar la orilla, unas tres brazadas y llegaría, más allá de la otra orilla a unos cuantos pasos podía divisar aquella luz, "falta tan poco" -pensó- ...El umbra lo sujetó por el cabello y lo tironéo fuertemente hacia atrás. Abrió su boca y emitió un grave gruñido. Harry obsevó sus faucs en toda su magnitud, habia ciertos movimientos a los lados de su lengua, ¿que era aquello?, el umbra abrió más su asquerosa boca en forma amenazante, se acercó a su cara y allí lo vió, justo a los lados de su lengua, un par de ojos inyectados en sangre lo observaban, estos no estaban vedados...Su corazón explotó de miedo, e incontenibles y fuertes latidos lo invadieron, estaba paralizado, aquellos ojos dentro de la boca del umbra lo observaban. Un brazo pasó rozándolo y fué a incrustarse justo en la boca del umbra.

- ¡HARRY, NADA...- gritó Sirius con los ojos desmedidamente abiertos de terror, mientras golpeaba a otro umbra que emergió del agua, alertado por el banquete de emociones que se desplazaba hasta la orilla.

Sintió las fuertes garras que rasgaban sus piernas que ahora más que un barcaza semejaban un motor. Sirius trataba de todas las formas de atraer la atención de los umbras golpeándolos a diestra y siniestra pero el festín se les iba de las garras, Sirius no les interesaba. Finalmente Harry tocó piso, pero un amasijo de formas amorfas lo sujetaban por todos lados, Sirius arremetio contra aquellos asquerosos entes, Harry logró safarse para llegar a la orilla, sin embargo los umbras adjeridos a todo su cuerpo, tironeaban y desgarrábanle el cuerpo para sumergirlo en las aguas del Erebo. Con los pies logró safarse de uno y empujó a otro que cayó de espaldas, pero uno le mordió el brazo, Harry gritó, Sirius logró quitárselo de encima y levantó a Harry, otros dos lo sujetaban fuertemente uno de un brazo y otro de la pierna.

-¡CORRE A LA LUZ HARRY!- gritó Sirius mientras se le fue encima a un umbra que parecía particularmente enfurecido, pues su lengua bífida sibilaba con ira incontenible, latigueando el aire. Harry golpeó con el pié la cabeza del umbra que le sujetaba la otra pierna y corrió safándose del que le sujetaba, a duras penas llegó a la luz que se esparcía por toda la atmósfera en una frontera perfectamente delineada, un umbra lo sujetó del hombro pero su brazo al contacto con la luz, se volvió un esqueleto frágil y enclenque, Harry de un golpe lo voló al otro lado. Cayó desfallecido, sintiéndose seguro tras la frontera luminiscente. Sirius llegó instantes después.

Harry estaba exhausto, chorros de agua destilaban por su cabello. Sirius lo observaba intranquilo.

- Debemos continuar- dijo sin aspavientos.

- Espera...-dijo Harry respirando entrecortadamente- se... que hay... que salir...pero ¿por qué... hay que hacerlo con tanta... rapidéz? Apenas...si puedo...respirar...¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?.

- Te lo contaré todo, pero andando- dijo ayudándolo a levantar y observándo hacia todos lados, Harry observó los surcos que el umbra le había hecho en la pierna. No eran nada serio, al menos no tan serio como el resto de las cosas que le estaban ocurriendo, como estar en el inframundo por ejemplo.

- ¿A dónde vamos Sirius?- insistió Harry poniéndose en pie.

- Harry, ya te he dicho, voy a sacarte de aquí pero el camino no es fácil ni corto, nos esperan muchos obstáculos y aunque confío en tí no se si bastará para que tengamos éxito. Debemos actuar con rapidéz Harry porque eres un mortal y como tal comenzarás a sentir, hambre, sueño y sed, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia deberas probar alimento, tomar, agua o dormir en el inframundo, una sóla de éstas cosas que hagas y bastará para que no salgas nunca más de aquí, verás Hades reina sobre los muertos, con la ayuda de demonios e inmuertos sobre los que tiene completa autoridad. Está Prohibido estrictamente a sus súbditos abandonar sus dominios y se desata su furia cuando alguien intenta abandonarlos o si alguien intenta robar alguna de sus presas. Hades por sobre todas las cosas teme ser despojado de todo cuanto le pertenece en su mundo, cualquier cosa que tomes de aquí bastará para perderte. Es por ello que mientras tengas fuerzas debemos hacer lo posible para sacarte de aquí, ¿Lo has comprendido? En cuanto a lo demás prefiero sacarte de dudas en los momentos en que sea necesario por ahora no debes saber más de lo que ya sabes. Y recuerda no debes bajo ninguna circunstancia, comer nada de lo que hay aqui, tampoco podrás beber y no deberas dormirte.

- Pero dime ¿quienes han sido los que han logrado entrar al inframundo siendo mortales?

- Han sido cuatro, pertenecen a otras épocas y otras civilizaciones, sus nombres no traerían nada nuevo a tu mente y eres tú Harry Potter el quinto ente en llegar al inframundo a través del cráter de Cumas.

- ¿Y todos lograron salir con éxito?

- Sólo uno logró tal hazaña, otro lo logró pero poco después le valió la muerte y el resto eran dos hermanos que tuvieron que alternarse para morar el inframundo hasta el resto de sus días.

Harry guardó silencio pensando en las palabras de Sirius; pero no por mucho tiempo, demasiadas dudas lo acometían.

- ¿Sirius?...

- ¿Si?- contestó Sirius mientras apretaban el paso por una hermosa campiña cuajada de flores blancas, bajo un cielo zarco y luminoso.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?, quiero decir ¿es aquí donde vas a estar el resto de tu...muerte? y si es así ¿dónde están los demás?, ¿has visto a mis padres? ¿has visto al profesor Dumbledore?

- Son muchas preguntas Harry y me temo que no puedo responder a todas –dijo Sirius un tanto abatido.- pero haré lo posible. No, no es aquí donde pasaré el resto de mi muerte, el camino a seguir es largo y tortuoso, pero estas son cosas que no debes saber. En cuanto a los demás todos recorremos caminos distintos, pero encaminados a un mismo fin, expiar nuestras culpas. En cuanto a tus padres y a Dumbledore, no, no están aquí ellos han llevado mejor destino que yo, pero no me quejo, te estoy viendo ahora ¿no? Con ello me doy por bien pagado.- acto seguido Sirius guardó silencio.

- Pero ¿por qué estas aquí sólo?- insistió Harry.

- Te dije que no todo lo podía contestar.

- Sirius ¿es por mí? ¿ha sido por esperarme?

Sirius se volvió y lo contempló poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Si Harry te aguardaba. Desde el día en que llegué te he esperado, con la infinita e inexorable certeza de que te volvería a ver, porque mi cometido contigo aún no había terminado, no debí dejarte. Ahora debía estar a tu lado ayudandote a lograr tu destino, apoyándote, enseñandote y protegiéndote.

Como en un viejo rollo de película, las imagenes, ha mucho tiempo dormidas en su psique se arremolinaron como un torbellino en su mente para recordar con amargura los sucesos ocurridos el día de la muerte de su Padrino. Un nuevo dolor se agolpó en su pecho pero esta vez no era la maldición o la terrible quemadura, era un dolor profundo e inclemente, un dolor que le venía del alma.

- ¡Sirius fué mi culpa! –dijo Harry arrodillándose y cubriéndose el rostro, -¡fué mi culpa que murieras! ¡fui un estúpido engreido! ¡Debí buscar ayuda y no creermelo todo, fui un tonto! y ahora estás aquí... sólo...¡no voy a dejarte... te lo debo! - dijo sollozando.

- ¡Tu no me debes nada! –dijo Sirius impaciente tomándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo, -¡entiende de una vez! yo quise ir en tu búsqueda, todos me lo advirtieron pero yo tome la decisión ¿entiendes?, sólo yo y no repitas que te quedarás aqui, ¿me has oído? he esperado aqui, sólo como tu dices, porque sabía que vendrías ¿me entiendes? sabria que de algún modo te volvería a ver para terminar mi cometido y ahora lo estoy corroborando y por Dios y por el infierno ¡juro que te sacaré de aquí Harry! aunque tenga que obligarte ¿me has entendido?- dijo exasperado -que no te quede la menor duda de ello. No quiero volver a escuchar tus lloriqueos, te desconozco, esto no se trata de tí o de mi. Tu y yo sólo somos instrumentos de algo mas poderoso, de algo de lo que no tienes la menor idea Harry y si, me he sacrificado, he esperado largo tiempo desde este lado del Averno sólo para ayudarte y espero que te des cuenta de ello y no sigas resistiéndote a la idea de que deberás salir de aquí, sólo y con mi ayuda, tu destino te espera, el mío ya está hecho.

Harry quien pensó haber descargado todo aquel peso que por mucho tiempo llevaba a cuestas como un pesado fierro incrustado en su corazón, pronto sintió en las palabras de su padrino un desconsuelo sin límites; sabía que su padrino había hecho un sacrificio inimaginable para estar allí para él, podía percibirlo y ésto le lasceraba el alma; sin embargo de entre todas las cosas que afligían su corazón en ese momento, sentía que no podía defraudarlo, no otra vez, se lo debía, sería el Harry que esperaba que fuera.

- Sirius... lo siento...-dijo levantándose y enjugándose los ojos.

Sirius lo vió y en un ademán de desespero lo abrazó. Así permanecieron ambos por breves instantes, descargándo todo el peso emocional que llevaban a cuestas y que hacía tiempo bullía por salir.

- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Sirius, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- Si andando –dijo Harry

- ¿Sirius, como es que estando muerto tu cuerpo está intacto?

- Harry, como ya sabes el Averno es la antesala al inframundo, para poder avanzar a mi destino tarde o temprano deberé cruzar el Aqueronte y cuando lo haga me desprenderé de mi cuerpo y de algunas otras cosas.

- Pero eso significa que por ahora eres igual que yo, no te molestes pero, ¿qué te impide regresar conmigo?

- No has comprendido Harry, yo estoy muerto y tú estás vivo. Hace más de un año que crucé el velo, si yo regresara al mundo de los mortales mi cuerpo se descompondría en minutos, ¡comprendes ahora? – dijo Sirius sin mirarlo a la cara. – Es por esta misma razón que debemos apresurarnos lo más posible, aunque el tiempo en el mundo y en el inframundo no corren a la misma velocidad, mientras mas tiempo transcurra, más doloroso será tu paso a través del velo.

- ¿A través del velo?- dijo Harry confundido.

- Si, es allí a donde nos dirigimos - dijo Sirius – traspasaras el velo, en sentido contrario.

Harry guardó silencio. Aunque aún tenía muchas dudas, creyó que por el momento era mejor guardar silencio. Lo que podía entender de todo aquello era que su padrino había hecho un alto en el camino a su paso por el inframundo para esperarlo y poder ayudarlo. No le intrigaba el cómo podría hacerlo, le intrigaba más las razones que habían llevado a Sirius a hacer tal sacrificio y también cual sería su destino, una vez Harry regresara al mundo. ¿Cuál era el real significado de cruzar el Aqueronte?, ¿A qué se refería con "algunas otras cosas" ?, lo había llamado hijo, sus sentimientos se habían mantenido intactos, pese a su muerte. ¿Perdería sus sentimientos? ¿Perdería sus recuerdos?

- Padrino - continuo Harry sin poder guardar silencio por mucho tiempo más.

Sirius sonrió.

- ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me llamas así? – contestó Sirius, orgullosamente, pero su semblante se tornó sombrió y una tenue amargura lo tiñó - dime Harry.

- ¿Por qué ni mis padres ni Dumbledore, estan aquí? – preguntó Harry algo inseguro de hacer ésta pregunta.

- Harry, cuando yo morí, estaba lleno de odio, odiaba a Kreacher y a colagusano con todas mis fuerzas y odiaba estar encerrado en Grimmauld Place, así como odiaba al mundo entero por haberme hecho pasar tantos años de mi vida en Azkaban, el no haberte cuidado como me correspondia por derecho...en otras palabras era un ser intolerante y lleno de ira.

- Pero tenías razón, yo también odio a Kreacher y a colagusano y odio a Voldemort y a todo su séquito de mortífagos.

- Tu odio por Kreacher no es otra cosa que el dolor por mi muerte, convertido en odio como un instinto de conservación, siempre es mejor odiar que sentir dolor. En cuanto a colagusano, te recuerdo que le salvaste la vida, por alguna coincidencia tus sentimientos hacia él eran los mismos sentimientos de tu padre y de Remus, siempre perdonaron, siempre fueron más tolerantes que yo.

-Pero mi padre tambien fue cruel... en algún momento- dijo Harry recordando su visión en el pensadero.

- Es tiempo Harry de que entiendas que cuando somos jóvenes nos dejamos llevar a veces por otros valores que en realidad no son tales y que sólo la maduréz nos ayuda a percibirlos en su justa dimensión. Tu padre a lo largo de su corta vida pudo resarcir sus errores mediante su entrega y valor para ayudar a los más necesitados y a los más débiles en su lucha contra Voldemort, el sacrificio de ambos por tí, dicen todo. James pudo expiar sus pecados en vida y esto aplica para Lily y para Albus, si es que alguna vez pecaron, me atrevería a decir que si, porque todos fuimos jóvenes e inmaduros alguna vez. Mi larga estadía en Azkaban no me ayudó mucho, me hice un ser más intolerante aún, aunado a mi posterior encierro en Grimmauld Place y porque no, el ser un Black por supuesto su influencia tuvo, mi súbita muerte no me permitió comprender muchas cosas que ahora en este mundo solitario he aprendido, pero no te engañes, sigo siendo el mismo. Me toca expiar mis pecados tras la muerte, es por ello que yo estoy aquí y ellos no, pero en algún momento del tiempo, se que podré estar con ellos, Harry y dentro de mucho tiempo tal vez volveremos a vernos. Espero con esto haber contestado a tus preguntas. Un nudo se hizo presente en el pecho de Harry, guardó silencio, eran demasiadas emociones...

Sus cavilaciones fueron finalmente interrumpidas por un suave murmullo.

- ¿Otro río? Preguntó Harry sintiendo cada vez mas fuerte aquel sonido.

- Si Harry aunque mas bien es un riachuelo, sólo más abajo se hace fuerte su torrente. Acá hay muchos rios y todos llevan consigo algún secreto.

- Pareces conocerlos todos.

-Como te dije el tiempo en el mundo y en el inframundo transcurre a distinta velocidad. Mi estadía aqui ha sido mas prolongada de lo que te imaginas. Veamos si cumpliste diecisiete significa que en el mundo yo tengo poco mas de un año de muerto ¿no es cierto?

- Si- respondió Harry con cierta retiscencia, pues no le gustaba que su padrino hablara tan naturalmente de su muerte.

- Pues acá según mi percepción han transcurrido no menos de cuatro años.

- ¿Y que has hecho todo este tiempo?

- He conocido el Averno y sus criaturas, he conocido sus castas, sus hábitos pero sólo de este lado del Aqueronte, mas allá sólo se por referencias.

- ¿referencias? ¿de quien?

- Demonios

- ¿Demonios?

- Si demonios,

- ¡Demonios!

Ambos rieron, pese a las circunstancias tan extrañas, conservaban intacto el sentido del humor.

- Bueno pero ¿cómo es que no te han hecho daño?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- Ellos pueden vagar por todo el inframundo Harry pero a mi no me tendrán hasta que no cruce el Aqueronte.

- Y es necesario que lo cruces?

- Si no quiero vagar en esta suerte de limbo eternamente, tendré que cruzarlo en algún momento

- ¿Y cuando lo cruzaras?

- Tan pronto te saque de aquí

- Pero ya que no puedes salir, ¿no puedes quedarte aquí?, digo ¿no es mejor que caer en las garras de esos demonios?

- Sólo atraso mi destino y despues de tanto tiempo aqui pues ya tengo que afrontarlo

- ¿No te da miedo?

- No Harry, ya no siento miedo

- Sirius si pudiera hacer algo...

- Sólo regresa y acaba con Voldemort. Me atrevería a esperarlo, para vernos la cara y a su piara de mortífagos - dijo Sirius divertido, imaginándose la situación; pero continuó mas seriamente - Dalo todo Harry tu tienes en tus manos el destino de la humanidad, sálvala de sus garras, con eso me daré por bien pagado y cruzaré tranquilo el Aqueronte.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - dijo Harry al llegar a la orilla del arroyo. Es muy bonito pero supongo que no es tan apacible como se ve, ¿no es cierto?

Ante sus ojos se abría un espectáculo maravilloso. Desde un no muy alto collado, se desprendia en cascada cristalina, un brote de agua desde la misma tierra, formando a su caida un hermoso y chispeante pozo, que se extendía a lo largo y ancho en la distancia. Estaba rodeado de enormes peñáscos de tonalidades que iban desde el azul ambarino hasta los grises más profundos y que se fundián en el arroyo, creando los más agradables pozuelos. Más allá se observaba un hermoso bosque.

- Hay que cruzar el riacho- dijo Sirius pensativo.

- ¿Así sin más? ¿No hay monstruos ni demonios?- preguntó Harry sonriéndo y maravillado de tanta belleza.

- No, no hay monstruos ni demonios pero debes cruzarlo con la mayor rapidéz posible.

- ¿Por qué, si no hay peligro? además es tan hermoso, después del asqueroso Erebo me vendría bien una zambullida y si no hay seres extraños pues...

Algo fascinante e inexplicable se desarrollaba en al alma de Harry, de repente una sensación de fortaleza y bienestar lo invadía. La hermosura del paraje y el suave y tintineante murmullo de las aguas, lo invitaban a disfrutar del hermoso milagro que se abría ante sus ojos.

- Escucha Harry –dijo Sirius preocupado – Una vez entres debes andar lo más rápido posible y recuerda lo que te dije antes, no debes tomar de ésta agua.

- Está bien –dijo Harry eufórico pues le apetecía sacarse esa asquerosa sensación que las aguas del Erebo le habían dejado.

- Por aquí hay un camino de piedras, no las puedes ver a simple vista, por la efervescencia de las aguas pero están allí, sígueme y no te desvíes, usa las piedras, no dejes que el agua te cubra – dijo Sirius tanteándo con los pies el estrecho de piedras que atravesaban las aguas.

- Pero podemos nadar, el agua está fresca- insistió Harry, observando las tentadoras aguas.

- Escucha vamos rápido y hazme caso – dijo Sirius preocupado - Este es el nacimiento del rio Olartes, mientras más cerca de su nacimiento crucemos menores serán los efectos que tendrá sobre tí.

- ¿De qué efectos hablas?

- Este es el rio de la demencia, quien tome sus aguas se perderá en los escondrijos de la locura inevitablemente, para cruzarlo deberás desconectarte de todo lo que ocurra a tu alrededor, sólo concéntrate en mi Harry y en mis palabras, no hagas caso a nada de cualquier otra cosa que veas o escuches, entendido?

- Si, entendí- dijo Harry atento.

- Debes jurarme que haras lo imposible por seguir mis instrucciones, una vez entremos en el agua.

- Lo haré Sirius –dijo Harry impaciente sin comprender tantas observaciones, el hermoso Olartes no era nada temible en comparación con los peligros que le habían significado el Erebo.

Sirius se adentró primero en las aguas que una vez más parecían no afectarlo en absoluto. Harry lo siguió. Sintió una fascinante sensación en sus pies, aquello era un cosquilleo fresco y exquisito. Sin perder tiempo continuó tras Sirius que una vez en las aguas apretó el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la otra orilla.

- Sabes Harry, James y yo en nuestras vacaciones de verano solíamos acampar en una hermosa montaña con un riachuelo como éste.

- ¿Si?

- A veces nos llevábamos a Remus y a colagusano. En luna llena nos transformábamos en animales y saliamos a cazar, por supuesto a tu padre no le divertía mucho, ya sabes no era muy adepto a las carnes a veces prefería esperar con Peter en el campamento, je, je creo que no se sentía muy seguro siendo un ciervo mientras un perro tan grande y un lobo salvaje anduvieran tan cerca, por mi no había problema... pero ya sabes Remus... era algo impredecible...

Tras cruzar un gran peñazco que obstruía parte de la vista, Harry percibió un dulce sonido, Sirius hablaba más fuerte debido al fragor creciente del agua al chocar con las rocas, pues mas adentro la corriente se hizo más fuerte, al parecer no se percató.

- Si, mientras Remus cazaba animales salvajes, yo lo seguía de cerca...

Conocía ese sonido. Una sensación muy dulce minó su ser. Observó tras el gran peñazco, pero no vió nada, sin embargo lo escuchaba con más fuerza...

- ...de vez en cuando compartía sus presas...

Unos pasos a la izquierda más allá de na blanca laja se extendía ante sus ojos una oscura gruta. La abertura no mediría más de dos metros de altura, pero era muy estrecha, de allí brotaba como un manantial subyugante el triste y dulce canto del fenix...

- ...claro que las más de las veces no cazaba nada...

Una mano larga y seca no solo por los años sino por lo que parecía una terrible quemadura, le hizo señas desesperadas. Su corazón dió un vuelco. Harry comprendió todo de repente. Dumbledore estaba allí y lo necesitaba, estaba atrapado, en aquella estrecha caverna y debía ayudarlo. Podía reconocer su mano y el canto del fenix... era Fawkes...estaba seguro de ello. Sólo podía ser Dumbledore y necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y necesitaba preguntarle muchas cosas que no había podido preguntarle, él podría ayudarlo a acabar con Voldemort, eso si era seguro, pero ¿porque Sirius se lo estaba ocultando? ¿es que acaso Dumbledore era un demente en el inframundo?, o ¿es que Sirius lo estaba engañando? o tal vez, él no era Sirius realmente. Todo era muy extraño, pero de ser ciertas sus sospechas ¿quien podría ser? .Eso lo averiguaria mas adelante, por lo pronto debía ayudar a Dumbledore y escapar de aquel sujeto... Apenas cruzaran el proximo recodo, se daría la vuelta y se escondería por entre las grandes rocas para que no lo encontrara, su deber era ayudar al antiguo director del colegio Hogwarts...

Una vez Sirius hubo girado la vista al camino tras percatarse de que Harry lo seguía, Harry aprovechó al pasar por una prominente roca para esconderse tras ella, mientras Sirius, ponía especial atención al paso de lajas para no resbalar, al mismo tiempo que seguía contando alegremente las aventuras de los merodeadores, sin dejar de apretar el paso.

Harry aprovechó y corrío hasta la gruta. El agua le llegaba casi al cuello, apenas faltando unos metros para llegar a ella, sintió el grito atronador de Sirius Black.

- ¡No Harry, no lo hagas...! -gritó Sirius al percatarse de la huida de Harry hasta la gruta.- ¡Es una trampa!

- No tu eres la trampa, te he descubierto, tu no eres Sirius! – gritó Harry sin dejar de correr.

- No Harry, es peligroso no vayas, soy Sirius!

- No puedes engañarme mas.- gritó Harry con la plena certeza de haber dado con el viejo director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore- ¡ya se donde tienes a Dumbledore!

- ¿De que hablas?, ¡espera no entres!

Harry giró con dificultad para asir la mano que a duras penas pasaba por las rendijas toscas y afiladas de la blanca laja. Tan pronto la sujetó fuertemente, la gruta se abrió lo suficiente para que Harry pasara por ella, éste no espero y tras el se cerró la misteriosa cueva. Una vez adentro con aquella mano aún entre las suyas, le costó un poco adaptarse a la baja iluminación que reinaba en la oscura cueva.

- Señor, sabía que no me abandonaría...- dijo Harry entornándo los ojos para poder distinguir al anciano director. Poco a poco sus ojos se adaptaron a la incipiente luz que reinaba en la gruta.

-¿Señor...?

Una delgada figura se irguió ante él y aunque la densa oscuridad no le permitía detallarla en toda su forma, algo si era cierto, eso no era Dumbledore. De repente aquella mano se hizo extremadamente gélida entre las suyas. La soltó e instintivamente se llevó la mano a la varita, pero al momento recordó las palabras de Sirius; sin embargo se aferró a ella, retrocedió rápidamente ante la amenazante figura que emitia extraños sonidos desde sus entrañas. Por una rendija de la gruta, entraba un filo de luz. Tras moverse, la cuchilla lumínica dió sobre la extraña criatura. Harry pudo divisar con terror a la rara figura. Era bastante alta y sus extremidades eran extraordinariamente largas, de sus luengos dedos se perfilaban dilatadas y grisáceas uñas bordeadas de obscuras y hendidas cutículas, su quijada al igual que sus orejas eran puntiagudas y éstas últimas, algo caidas hacia afuera como las ramas de un sauce llorón. Su cabeza calva y oblonga al igual que su tez era de una tonalidad bastante gris. Sus ojos eran extremadamente claros, como las aguas del riachuelo, sin embargo, estaban inyectados en sangre. De su boca llena de largos y amarillentos dientes sobresalían en especial dos punteagudos colmillos. Tan pronto la extraña criatura sintió la luz del sol sobre su cuerpo, emitió un chillido porcino y se cubrió el rostro con las largas y escuálidas manos, retrocediéndo hasta la penumbra.

-¡HARRY! - gritó desde afuera Sirius, lleno de pánico- ¡No dejes que se te acerque Harry!- al mismo tiempo trató de entrar por entre la estrecha rendija que daba entrada a la gruta, pero sin exito, ésta era muy estrecha.

- ¡Sirius, sácame de aquí!- dijo Harry, extendiéndo sus brazos en todas direcciones a manera de defensa y sin poder ver nada, su corazón cabalgaba en su pecho. Atento al menor ruido o movimiento retrocedió hasta la entrada pero al tapar la única entrada de luz, quedó en penumbras, al instante se hizo a un lado pero la criatura ya no estaba. Se erizó, podía sentirla respirar muy cerca de él.

- ¡Lumus!- dijo tentativamente, pero ni una voluta de humo logró arrancar a la varita. Su corazón estaba presto a salir en carrera en cualquier momento. Trató de atisbar adaptando su vista a la oscuridad y escudriñando hasta donde se lo permitían sus ojos, el goteo de aguas subterráneas le hacía girar sobresaltado a cada rincón, creyéndo ver sombras que desaparecían en rápidos movimientos.

- ¡Harry, espera!, ¡te sacaré de allí! - gritaba Sirius desde afuera, sumamente asustado,- ¡No los dejes acercarse!

Entretanto Harry se percató de algo que le erizó cada vello de su cuerpo. No era uno sólo. Sabía que junto a la rendija de luz, estaba algo mas seguro, pero ¿cuánto más tardarían para atacarlo?, el movimiento de sombras se hizo un baile infernal y psicótico, que lo hacía girar frenéticamente a todos lados mientras sentía pisadas y veloces movimientos que rozaban su cara, semejando el aleteo sonoro y desagradable del abejorro. Entonces lo presintió, fué una sensación terrible e indescriptible, se le paralizaron los músculos, entornó los ojos hacia arriba lentamente y ahí entre la penumbra pudo distinguir el par de ojillos odiosos que lo observaban con demente anhelo. La bestia se le hechó encima y con un golpe certero y una fuerza descomunal, lo proyecto de un sólo golpe, contra la pared de rocas que se encontraba tres metros a su derecha, su cabeza dió con un golpe seco contra las duras y alisadas rocas de la gruta, al instante se desplomó. A través de la lúgubre caverna y poco antes de perder el sentido, sintió al enjambre de criaturas hecharse sobre él como bestias hambrientas.


	4. LA NINFA DEL AVERNO

**CAPITULO IV**

**LA NINFA DEL AVERNO**

Como en un sueño, Harry flotaba. Era una sensación muy agradable, nada le dolía y el cansancio que llevaba a cuestas había desaparecido por completo, anteriormente ya había tenido esa sensación. Soñaba. En su sueño veía a sus padres, estaban con él en el inframundo. Los tres reían y paseaban por una hermosa senda, Harry estaba feliz, no cabía en si de gozo, más allá el viejo Dumbledore conversaba en un amplio claro, con otros ancianos, sentados sobre la fresca hierba, al verlos venir les sonrió e hizo señas a que se acercaran, su cara dulce y longeva dejaba aflorar, mucha paz. Harry le sonrió; pero oyo ciertas voces que le inquietaron. No le interesaban, se sentía muy bién...iría a ver que queria el noble anciano...ahí estaban de nuevo...las voces...una lata.

Su padre sonrió –ve con ellos – le dijo. Harry lo observó tristemente –no por favor – Lily puso su mano en su pecho –debes ir – no madre...

Su cuerpo sangraba profusamente, tenia decenas de heridas a lo extenso de todo su cuerpo, en el cuello, los hombros, en el pecho y en la cara, incluso detrás de su oreja chorreaba un grueso hilillo de sangre, al igual que sus piernas que mostraban innumerables y pequeños agujeros que goteaban sangre contínuamente.

- Sálvalo- dijo Sirius preocupado

- Lo intentaré

- Debes hacerlo

- Algunos de ellos son muy poderesos y contra ellos no puedo hacer nada.

- Ayúdalo por favor- dijo Sirius vehemente

- Eso hago, espera afuera

Sirius salió muy afectado, tras mirar con preocupación a Harry.

La mujer colocó un ramillete de flores color lila sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry, éste aún inconsciente, frunció el ceño. Extendió a lo largo de sus brazos, una serie de minúsculos huesos, cerró los ojos y con las manos extendidas sobre su cuerpo las elevo, tal cuál como si con ellas pudiera arrastrar el cuerpo de Harry a los aires, éste se arqueó y un humo rojo, escapó de sus poros, para elevarse por los aires y desaparecer. Harry exhaló profundamente y su cuerpo volvió a su posición original. Las heridas comenzarón a cerrarse. Momentos después habían desaparecido por completo a excepción de aquella que llevaba detrás de su oreja y que no obstante disminuyó significativamente su sangrado.

Harry se movió inquieto y aún sin siquiera abrir los ojos pidió de beber. La mujer le acercó un cuenco con agua, el cual pegó a sus labios. En ese momento Sirius entró y de un golpe estrelló el cuenco contra la pared.

- No debe tomar

- Morirá sino. Ha perdido mucha sangre

- ¿Y de que le servirá vivir si se queda varado aqui en el Averno?, tu sabes que no debe tomar.

- Tú lo quieres mucho

- No es razón para que se quede

- ¿Te haría muy feliz cierto?

- No, me haría muy desdichado

- Esta bién

- Despiértalo - dijo Sirius preocupado

- No duerme, aún no vuelve en sí – dijo la mujer.

- Ayúdalo, has que despierte

- Está bien

Entre ambos incorporaron a Harry, éste volvió en sí poco a poco.

- Sirius...

- Ya todo está bien...

Harry se llevó la mano al cuello y tanteó la roja humedad, - ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- Los vampiros te atacaron en el Olartes, pero ya estás mejor.

- Lo siento Sirius, no se que ocurrió. Se me metieron en la cabeza una serie de disparates.

- Lo se es el efecto del Olartes, debí vigilarte mejor. ¿Por qué no le has cerrado ésta? -Dijo Sirius observando la profunda herida de su cuello que aún goteaba y preguntándo a la mujer.

- Fue el Nosferatus- dijo la joven –contra él no puedo hacer nada

- El Nosferatus? ¿Pero que hace aquí?, ¿cuántas tiene del Nosferatus?

- Sólo una - dijo la mujer.

Sirius descansó aliviado.

- No puedo entenderlo las criaturas están inquietas, los Lichs les han llamado, algo ocurre

- ¿Los Lichs?

- Nunca los molestan, es extraño, rara ves se valen de las demás criaturas, ya ellos son lo bastante poderosos. Al parecer andan en busca de algo o alguien...- dijo la joven cayendo en cuenta de algo - Sirius... ¿es éste joven...?

- Si, debes ayudarnos

- No es posible – dijo la joven muy atribulada

- Por lo que nos une debes hacerlo- le dijo Sirius suplicante

- Pero se trata de los Lichs – dijo la joven muy preocupada.

- Lo se pero sin tu ayuda no lo lograremos

Harry se sentó sobre la fría laja rectangular que le servía de cama.

- Tengo mucha sed –dijo débilmente.

- Perdió mucha sangre – dijo la mujer – si no toma agua morirá...

- Igual estará muerto si lo hace, debe tratar de resistir. Harry lo siento debes tratar de resistir - dijo Sirius mirándolo a los ojos – ya regreso veré cómo están las cosas afuera - dijo marchándose.

Harry se recostó nuevamente, se sentía muy débil. Observó la extraña estancia que aunque pequeña era muy hermosa, rodeada de columnas de blanco mármol y con lisas y nacaradas paredes. Arriba podía observar el oscuro firmamento, vacío, sin brillo. Una entrada sin puerta flanqueaba el pequeño recinto.

Seguidamente posó sus ojos sobre aquella hermosa mujer que lo cuidaba tan dulcemente, era muy bella y bastante joven, le recordaba a su madre en las fotografias de cuando ella y su padre eran novios.

- ¿Quién eres? preguntó timidamente, tapándose el cuerpo con una delgada túnica, que yacía en la laja.

- Soy Grecia Athenea, ninfa del Averno y guardiana del Olartes, hija de Eurídice.

- Ah... – exclamó Harry sin tener otra cosa que decir.

- Y ¿cómo es que llegué aqui?- preguntó Harry, intentando recordar.

- Sirius me invocó, para cuando llegué casi te habían dejado sin una gota de sangre, es por ello que estás tan débil.

- Y cómo es que pudiste con esas bestias- dijo Harry tanteándose la cabeza- tienen una fuerza descomunal.

- Soy la ama del río y todas las bestias que en ella están me deben obediencia; pero el Nosferatus se ha mostrado irascible, me costó hacerlo obedecer tuve que acercarle el fuego fatuo para que se alejara, no quería soltarte y créeme no te querian para hacerte uno de ellos, te habían convertido en su banquete. Has tenido suerte de andar con Sirius, él conoce todo lo que hay que hacer para cruzar el Averno, claro que para él todo es más fácil que para tí.

-¿Desde cuando lo conoces?

- Desde que llegó aquí, lo encontré vagando sin rumbo fijo, por la rivera del río, estaba algo desorientado. Se quedó conmigo un tiempo y le enseñe acerca de las criaturas que moran este lado del Aqueronte.

Harry guardó silencio

- Sabes, me ha hablado mucho de ti, él está muy orgulloso de ti.

- No lo creo, ultimamente todo me pasa, no se que ocurre – dijo Harry finalmente –no logro complacerlo. Es decir me parece que todo lo hago mal.

- No debes pensar así. Digamos que simplemente el inframundo no te sienta.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Honestamente no creo que le siente a nadie. Excepto a Sirius, parece estar en su elemento.

La joven sonrió sonrojándose.

- Sirius te ha estado esperando Harry, para ayudarte a salir de aqui, asi que cuanto antes partan, será mejor. Dijo Grecia con un dejo de tristeza.

Harry se aventuró a preguntar.

- Pensaba que todas las criaturas del inframundo eran demonios y no-muertos de horrible aspecto.

- y no te parezco horrible- dijo la ninfa muy divertida.

- Oh claro que no. Eres muy hermosa –dijo Harry sonrojado.

- No veo porque piensas eso, el inframundo es un lugar como cualquier otro.

Harry prefirió no responder a eso. ¿Por qué estas aquí?- preguntó.

- Es una triste historia dijo la ninfa contestando a la pregunta de Harry. -Mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo, mi padre estaba tan enamorado de ella que vino al inframundo a buscarla. Con su arte, logró cautivar a Hades, quien le permitió marchar con su esposa siempre y cuando no mirara hacia atrás al salir del inframundo. El se giró a verla justo cuando salia pues desconfiaba de las palabras de Hades, por lo que mi madre regresó al inframundo y mi padre tuvo que marchar tristemente al mundo exterior sin poder regresar jamás. Allí pronto murió de tristeza. Hades dejo a mi madre a cargo del Olartes, poco tiempo despues nací yo y al tiempo mi madre debió cruzar el Aqueronte, desde entonces yo soy la guardiana del Olartes.

- ¿Tu padre era...Orfeo?

- Si - dijo la ninfa meditabunda. - Nunca lo conocí.

- Wow, nunca pensé que esas historias fueran ciertas –dijo Harry sorprendido.

- No hay peligro debemos marchar –dijo Sirius entrando – como te sientes Harry?

- Bien –dijo éste.

- Grecia ven debemos hablar –dijo Sirius tomándola de la mano y hechando una furtiva mirada a Harry- este enseguida desvió la vista.

- Ha llegado el momento debes ayudarnos, debemos burlar al cerbero.

- Es decir que ¿pronto te iras? – dijo la ninfa mirándole con preocupación.

- Si después de dejar a Harry cruzaré.

La ninfa lloró. Sirius la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza.

- No debes llorar Grecia. Nos volveremos a ver estoy seguro. Más allá del Aqueronte y todo será distinto. Aunque parezca absurdo, fuí mas feliz aqui de lo que pude ser en mi miserable vida. Tu me enseñaste todo lo que nunca pude aprender mientras viví.

- Quédate. Ya nada será igual sin tí – dijo la ninfa tristemente. No quiero volver a estar sóla.

- No lo estarás -dijo Sirius con un gesto cariñoso en su barbilla, - mi pensamiento estará contigo en cada instante, hasta el día en que regreses a mi...

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que les significaba la unión absoluta por el resto de la eternidad.

- Estoy listo- dijo Harry totalmente vestido y con el rostro mortalmente pálido- partamos.

- Ve por tu lira –dijo Sirius a la ninfa.

Tras tomar su lira, la joven ninfa se unió a Sirius y a Harry en su camino a través del Averno para llegar hasta el velo. Después de dejar atrás el Olartes, se abrió ante sus ojos un verde y espeso bosque. Pronto se adentraron entre su densa fronda.

Aquello era un espectáculo maravilloso, lleno de vida y color, enormes árboles tan gruesos como una casa, se convertían en vitrales de luces por entre los que se filtraban cálidos destellos de luz, el suelo alfombrado de verde, estaba salpicado de una acuarela multicolor de hermosas flores que al paso ofrendaban bondadosas aromas deleitantes que subyugaban los sentidos. Mariposas y abejas danzaban a ritmo con la suave brisa que oleaba la enramada, los sauces silbaban a tono con el trinar de exóticas aves que revoloteaban en la búsqueda del sagrado alimento, el alegre trinar revitalizaba el alma de quienes la escuchaban, hasta el mismo Harry se sintió con nuevos bríos no obstante la extrema palidéz de su rostro y el cansancio de su cuerpo. Sirius se mostraba ceñudo.

- ¿Es prudente atravesar el bosque?- preguntó Grecia a Sirius – ¿no es mejor bordearlo hasta el Lete?

- Eso pensé en un principio pero Harry no podrá soportarlo, eso nos retrasaría demasiado, debemos cruzar. –dijo Sirius observando intranquilo el semblante de Harry que pese a su debilidad continuaba su marcha decididamente unos metros mas atrás y entretenido con el hermoso paisaje ubicado en aquellos extraños parajes.

- Qué lugar tan hermoso, pero supongo que mientras mas hermoso, peor es –dijo Harry viendo corretear un par de coloradas ardillas.- ¿Dónde estamos?

- No te equivocas Harry, es el lugar más hermoso del Averno, aquí han estacionado eternamente gran cantidad de almas que han decidido no cruzar el Aqueronte desviándose de su destino. Es el Jardin de las Delicias si como delicias se comprende la lascivia, el pecado, la gula y la lujuria. El Jardín de las Delicias es un engañoso jardín de los falsos placeres terrenales, éste paradisíaco ensueño es el reino de lo no durable, quien se pierde en estos jardines queda eternamente sumergido en el limbo de lo irreal.

- Pues a mi ver, no se ven tan desdichados – dijo Harry observándo a lo lejos algo maravilloso.

Faunos, centauros y sátiros, correteaban alegres en un amplio claro del hermoso bosque, más allá el bullicio de decenas de criaturas se fundían en lo que parecía una feria primaveral, grupos de jóvenes se zambullían en cristalinos estanques, hermosas mujeres adornabanse unas a otras sus abundantes cabelleras con coloridas flores. Mozos a caballo las rondaban orgullosos de su fina estampa. Los sátiros más pequeños cargaban alegres con pequeños toneles de vino e hidromiel, sirviendo por doquier los exquisitos elixires. Mesas redondas de pulcra laja blanca rebosaban de exquisitas viandas, jugosas frutas las ornamentaban derramadas en generosas cornucopias de donde las aves festivas no cesaban de picotear alegres aquellos manjares. En torno a una fuente un grupo de jóvenes músicos tocaban con sus instrumentos dulces y pegajosas melodías, mientras hermosas mozas danzaban alegremente a su alrededor. Mas alla un grupo de ancianos envueltos en blancas túnicas, conversaban animadamente sobre la hierba. A Harry ésta escena no le resultaba del todo desconocida; pero estaba impactado y maravillado de las hermosas imágenes que se mostraban ante él.

- Se ven muy felices,- atinó a decir Harry mientras veía corretear un gracioso fauno cuya cara simpática le recordaba a su amigo Ron. Harry observaba cada detalle.

- Porque éste jardín está hecho de tal manera que no sólo veas las delicias terrenales que los mortales más valoran, si no todo aquello que cada uno por separado desea –dijo Grecia atrayéndo la atención de Harry.

- Pero, ¿Cuál es el castigo? Digo, todos se ven felices.

- No todo es lo que ves Harry. – dijo Grecia mirándolo fijo a los ojos- Aquellos que decidieron tomar el camino de lo fácil en vez de expiar sus culpas, reciben terribles castigos. Todo lo que ves es irreal, ¿Crees que acá en el Averno pueden existir rayos de sol? ¿crees en esos manjares?, ¿en esas hermosas bestias que corretean alegres por el claro?, todo es un espejismo. Tan pronto marchemos, todo volverá a ser lo que realmente es: La zona de castigo para aquellos que han preferido lo fácil, lo banal, lo superficial. Estos seres aún antes de cruzar el Aqueronte expían desde ya sus culpas con los castigos mas terribles que puedas imaginar, pues ni el mismo Caronte acepta llevarlos hasta el otro lado del río. Estos seres que ves se encuentran bajo el cuido y castigo de los mas temibles y crueles demonios e inmuertos que puedas imaginar.

Mientras tanto Sirius observaba suspicaz a su alrededor.

- Pero ¿tú como lo supiste Sirius, como hiciste para no caer en la tentación?- preguntó Harry admirado, a su padrino. ¿Grecia tu lo ayudaste, cierto? - dijo dirigiéndose a la ninfa.

- Me está vedado el revelar los secretos del Averno, al contárselos a Sirius he incurrtido en una grave falta, pero fue necesario decirselo ya que pretendía morar en él hasta tu llegada, de lo contrario no hubiese podido -dijo al tiempo que tomaba tímida y amorosamente una de las manos de Sirius.

- Sin embargo nunca tuve necesidad de atravesar el Jardin de las Delicias, hasta ahora –dijo Sirius pensativo, dejándo a Grecia tomar su mano.

- Si y es por ello que no quería que vinieramos por aquí- dijo la ninfa preocupada- verás tanto Sirius como tu han vivido una vida bastante triste y privada de bondades, por lo que vuestro primer impulso es anhelar las delicias que hay aquí, ambos podrían caer en la tentación del jardin.

- No debes preocuparte-dijo Sirius sonriéndo, -ya se de lo que se trata.

- Una cosa es saberlo por referencia y otra vivirlo mi querido Sirius – dijo la ninfa dulcemente.

- Cuéntame por favor, ¿que ves tú? –dijo Harry con curiosidad.

- Debo contártelo porque te ayudará a no caer en la tentación - dijo la ninfa tomándolo de la mano maternalmente. ¿Ves los centauros?, son Mohrgs, cadáveres descamados, en extremo gordos y amorfos, llevan su caja toráxica al descubierto, llena de órganos putrefactos y engusanados. Extráen éstas visceras y las colocan en las mesas sirviéndolas de comer a los condenados quienes deben comer de ellas una y otra vez, sus caras de asco al engullirlas son terribles así como sus quejidos y maldiciones, pese a que los veas felices. El espectáculo es desgarrador. De éste lado puedes ver los sátiros, no son otra cosa que espectros de niños aparecidos: su aspecto es repulsivo, semejan niños pero son retorcidos y putrefactos, moran más allá del jardin, en el laberinto de la muerte. Afortunadamente no tendremos que pasar por allí. Eres afortunado de no verlos Harry su aspecto es poco menos que veras cargan con tóneles de lo que crees es vino e hidromiel, pero estos toneles están llenos de una substancia vizcosa compuesta de excremento y otros líquidos corporales que dan de beber cruelmente a los escarmentados, eso que crees son hermosos cantos no son otra cosa que gritos desgarradores de los pobres desafortunados.

- Es increible- dijo Harry impresionado.

Un poco mas adelante Sirius exploraba, los alrededores.

- Las exóticas aves que ves trinando por doquier son harpías al servicio de Hades que vigilan y castigan a los desafortunados que se lamentan, se encargan de llenar de excremento cuanto consiguen a su paso. Los pozos están infectados de víboras y sapos ponzoñosos que muerden una y otra vez a los impíos, éste veneno no es otra cosa que sus pecados vueltos contra ellos mismos pero en intensidad mil veces superior. Los músicos son pequeños demonios cuyos instrumentos revientan los sentidos de los condenados con sus terribles acordes, quienes bailan a su alrededor son los réprobos encadenados cuyos ojos han reventado al igual que sus tímpanos, sus narices sangran y sus lenguas envueltas en fuego no le permiten ni tan siquiera quejarse, sólo bordean encadenados y desorientados a sus victimarios en mudo y eterno lamento.

- Es demasiado terrible –dijo Harry erizado.

- No es lo peor, apenas nos adentremos, deberas mantenerte a mi lado, pues los demonios percibiran los placeres ocultos que anhelas y los recrearán para tí, todo aquel anhelo que tengas será utilizado en tu contra, las visiones del Olartes son un juego inocente en comparación con lo que aquí veras Harry. Para ello te ataré a mi Harry, es la única forma, debido a tu debilidad puedes ser presa fácil de cualquier visión, estás hambriento, sediento y cansado todo ello será usado contra tí, no tengo de otra que atarte. –dijo la ninfa mirándo a Harry compasivamente.

- Descuida, no me molesta –dijo Harry. Al momento la ninfa amarró con una fina cuerda de plata que llevaba al cinto las manos de Harry y se ató el otro extremo a su menudo y delicado talle, quedando ambos unidos por el mágico cordón de plata. Mientras tanto Sirius que se había adentrado en el bosque para explorar se acercó a toda prisa.

- Tras aquellos matorrales se extiende una explanada, he podido verla desde aquel árbol. Lo único es que deberemos cruzar por el centro del jardin, no hay de otra, de lo contrario deberíamos cruzar el Flagelonte hasta su desembocadura en el Lete y Harry no podría- dijo Sirius mirando significativamente a Grecia.- ya sabes...el Leviatán. La otra sería cruzar el laberinto de la muerte, eso sería demencial.

- ¿El Leviatán?-preguntó Harry inquieto.

- Si es un enorme Basilisco que mora en éstas aguas, pero no te preocupes no iremos por allí. Cruzaremos el Jardin de las Delicias y será lo que el destino nos depare –dijo Grecia decidida- pero deberás mantenerte a mi lado - dijo aprensiva.

- Descuida se de lo que se trata –repitió Sirius.

Tras entrar en el amplio circulo formado por el extenso claro, todo parecia elevarse en sus dimensiones, los movimientos de las bailarinas se hicieron mas voluptuosos, la música mas dulce y pegajosa. Una bella joven se acercó con una gran bandeja ofreciendo uvas a Harry.

- Son ojos, ni los toques- dijo Grecia, tirando suavemente de la cuerda con la que ataba a Harry.

Harry rechazó asqueado. La joven con la bandeja lo miró con picardía y se alejó sinuosamente.

- Muy bien Harry mientras me escuches no habrá ningún problema.

- Y mientras esté atado tampoco, supongo – dijo Harry distraidamente.

Pronto un simpático fauno se acercó a Harry – ven a jugar chico, - dijo mostrándole una pequeña esfera dorada con alas.

- ¿Ron? Dijo Harry dudoso.

- No le des pie –dijo Grecia interponiéndose entre Harry y el fauno, - sabes que no es tu amigo.

- Lo sé, lo siento, es que lo acabo de recordar me parece que no lo veo desde hace siglos- dijo Harry impresionado.

- No alimentes los espejismos ¿quieres?, podrían tomar tanta fuerza que ya no distinguirías entre la realidad y tus anhelos.

Ello era cierto, tan pronto dijo esto el fauno ya habia tomado totalmente la apariencia de su amigo Ron.

- Vienes Harry - dijo.

- No gracias, mas tarde- respondió Harry secamente.

El fauno se fué un tanto decepcionado, Harry vió su triste cara y se le arrugó el corazón, pues sólo veía a su amigo cabizbajo marcharse tristemente - entiendo lo que dices Grecia, aunque es difícil me mantendré al margen - dijo decidido.

- No tanto al margen, se amable y no muestres pánico, pueden oler el miedo y si lo hacen aumentarás la fuerza de sus espejismos.

- Está bien, lo haré ¿dónde está Sirius? –dijo Harry mirándo a todos lados.

- Hace rato estaba aquí –dijo Grecia, tratándo de distinguirlo entre la multitud, debe estar más adelante, apuremos el paso.

- Bien –dijo Harry mientras un gracioso sátiro le ofrecía de beber, Harry vio la substancia del envase examinándola... ¡parecía cerveza de mantequilla!, como le hubiese gustado saborearla, pronto recordó las palabras de Grecia y se le revolvió el estómago del asco. Rechazó la bebida cortésmente, pese al intenso dolor que sentía en la garganta.

- Bien Harry, bien hecho, no es tan difícil ¿lo ves?-dijo Grecia alentándolo. Apuremos creo haber visto a Sirius cerca de aquel estanque.

Pronto pasaron, un animado grupo de malabaristas y luego una gran mesa llena de opíparos banquetes, frente a los que el estómago de Harry protestó enérgicamente, divisaron de cerca al grupo de ancianos sentados en la hierba que había llamado la atención de Harry. En ese momento, el corazón le dió un vuelco, frente a ellos divisó enseguida al viejo director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, quien le sonrió afablemente con aquellos dulces ojos tras las gafas de media luna. Éste le hizo ademánes con una mano para que se acercara. Harry observó la piel chamuscada de su mano y recordó la gruta del Olartes, decidió seguir de largo. Grecia lo observaba atentamente.

- Lástima -le oyó decir el anciano, a sus compañeros -le iba a convidar meigas fritas. Harry sonrió tristemente y siguió su camino, aunque todo aquello no lo afectaba físicamente lo afectaba de una manera más cruel aún, emocionalmente no estaba preparado para aquello.

- Bien Harry, lo estás haciendo bien se fuerte y pronto saldremos de aquí, apurémonos, ya divisé a Sirius. – dijo Grecia decidida.

Tras la prominente y redondeada piedra que los jovenes habían escogido para zambullirse en el fresco estante, escuchó Harry la voz de su padrino. Pronto bordearon la gran roca no sin antes ser tentado por las hermosas jóvenes que le conminaban a quitarse la ropa para refrescarse en el agua que a Harry se le antojaba como nada en el mundo en aquel momento, sin embargo; estaba extraordinariamente concentrado en su objetivo, se disculpó gentilmente con las bellas damiselas quienes sugestivamente lo rondaban y acariciaban. La cara de Harry se pintó de colores. Grecia parecía ser invisible a todas aquellas criaturas. A un leve tirón del cordón, ambos continuaron su camino bordeando la gran roca mucho más alta que ellos.

Tras bordear la roca Harry casi se topa de frente cn su padrino y con...¿su padre? Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que mostraban sus ojos. Fundidos en un fraternal abrazo aquellos dos seres no parecían percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Sirius-gritó Grecia aterrada- ¿que haces?

- No es lo que tu crees Grecia, él es James, mi amigo, mi hermano del alma, el padre de Harry –dijo Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos y profundamente emocionado - me ha costado creerlo, pero me ha convencido, recuerda cosas que bueno ya te digo...¿no es cierto James?

- James no reparó en Grecia pero enseguida fijó los ojos en su hijo – Harry ¿eres tu realmente? dijo temblando de pies a cabeza y extendiéndo su mano tímidamente para tocar su rostro.

- Lo ves hasta tienen la misma técnica explorativa- dijo Sirius sonriéndo.

- Hijo, cuanto he anhelado volver a verte pero nunca creí que fuera posible...- dijo abrazándo tembloroso al muchacho que permanecía de una pieza sin saber que hacer. Harry lo abrazó al menos lo intentó al tener las manos atadas. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Ambos temblaban. Tal cual como lo había imaginado desde los once años, como lo había anhelado desde que tenía uso de razón, se sintió profundamente feliz de abrazar a su padre, sentirlo, olerlo, tocarlo - Dios es tan real- pensó emocionado y sin embargo... Harry sabía en lo mas profundo de su corazón, sabia que no era su padre, no obstante su naturaleza humana no pudo negarse el placer de sentir al menos por algunos segundos el abrazo de su padre asi que jugó con sus sentidos para alimentar sus anhelos y no pudo negarse el placer de por algunos segundos abrazar a quien se le presentaba tan perfectamente de acuerdo con sus mas desesperados deseos, tan perfectamente James, tan perfectamente padre. Harry lloró y lentamente se despegó de él.

- Lo siento padre pero debo continuar- dijo mirándolo.

- Comprendo que no sientas nada por mi -dijo James.

- ¡Ya cállate se que no eres mi padre! gritó Harry entre la ira y el dolor.

- Pero que dices- dijo Sirius atónito- no lo entiendes, es James, Harry ¡es James!... ah ...ya lo entiendo...es por lo que dijo Grecia no es cierto?, lo entiendo, créeme que lo entiendo perfectamente, verás Harry yo también lo pensé pero esta vez está equivocada, se que es James.

- Sirius..-dijo Harry tomándolo del brazo - comprende...

- ¡No!..sueltame...comprende tu...se que es James y me ha perdonado, perdonó mi error tu sabes... el fidelius...Peter. ¿No lo puedes ver?

- Sirius, no puedes creer todo eso, ¡tu sabes que todo es mentira! – dijo Grecia sumamente preocupada y sujetándolo del brazo.

-¡NO! ¡Son ustedes los que se equivocan! Es James... y me ha perdonado – dijo Sirius sin entender como aquellos dos no veían las cosas tan claras como él las veía, sus ojos brillaban insanos - ¿por qué no terminaban de comprender?- suéltame, se lo que pretendes con tu magia-dijo fuera de sí a Grecia.- Ahora comprendo, estás con los demonios y los no muertos. Harry si le crees a ella será tu perdición, yo hasta aquí llego- dijo marchándose tras James que hacía rato ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

- ¡SIRIUS! –gritó Harry tratándo de persuadirlo- ¡SIRIUS!- suéltame Grecia, ¡suéltame!

- No Harry yo iré tu quedate escondido entre los árboles...

- ¡Te dije que me soltaras! –chilló Harry desesperado tratando de soltarse las cuerdas con los dientes.

Grecia lo desató tan fácilmente como lo había atado. Al instante Harry se perdió entre la multitud, en veloz carrera tras su padrino.

Apenas salir en carrera, Harry se dió cuenta de la gran muchedumbre que ocupaba el amplio claro del bosque, le costaba desplazarse entre tanta gente, parecía incluso que todos se abalanzaban sobre él para obstruirle el paso. Varios de los mozos que montaban robustos corceles parecían haber perdido el control de sus bestias, uno de ellos se encabritó tanto que estuvo a punto de aplastar a Harry al caer de panza sobre la hierba, los malabaristas con sus caras pintadas reían tan estrepitosa y desaforadamente que parecían dementes. Hermosas damas a medio vestir de voluptuosas y sugestivas formas lo detuvieron suplicando con miradas y caricias su atención, desgarrándole las ropas mientras reían coquetamente. Harry a duras penas pudo safarse de ellas, más adelante un grupo de pequeños y regordetes sátiros le ofrecían bandejas descomunales llenas de faisán asado, piernas enteras de cerdo, trozos humeantes de jugosas carnes, suaves y blancos panecillos, tartas de crema, ricas y suculentas frutas, acompañadas de vino, sidra, jugos y otras exquisitas bebidas. Harry logró esquivarlos no sin antes echar una mirada a las ricas viandas y sentir los fascinantes aromas entremezclados unos con otros, pero al instante borró todo registro de su cerebro, debía enfocarse. Los sátiros le obstruyeron el paso con sus caras pintadas de cortesía y amabilidad. Harry los esquivó; pero al saltar sobre uno de ellos, una bandeja enganchó en sus pies y fué directo a parar en uno de los estanques, sumergiéndose profundamente, en las frescas aguas.

Primero se dejo llevar por el peso hasta lo profundo para luego tomar impulso y subir, pero algo lo retuvo. Al ver su pie para saber que lo enganchaba observó con terror un esqueleto humano que lo sujetaba fuertemente. En principio creyó haberse enganchado de un cadáver pero al tratar de soltarse el esqueleto para su asombro y terror lo sujeto con la otra mano y lo observó con una expresión que por supuesto sonriente se le antojo a Harry, burlona, esto lo petrificó. Se centró en safar su pie, pero el terrible esqueleto lo sujetó mas fuerte y acercó su cara a la de Harry. Harry se heló pudo distinguir entre las burbujas como la calavera fruncía el ceño o tal vez ¿el cráneo? Y le sonreía ampliamente. Harry de la impresión dejo salir en un grito el poco aire que le había dado tiempo de almacenar. Con un fuerte puntapié logro zafarse del terrible esqueleto mientras comenzó a bracear con desespero hasta la superficie. Nuevamente sintió atenazar su pierna y con desespero observó que otros esqueletos se levantaban de la profundidad y se acercaban prestos a él, otro lo atenazó fuertemente un brazo. Harry intentó gritar. Uno de los esqueletos se le monto a caballito sobre su cuello y le templó del pelo mientras que con el otro brazo hacía presión en su garganta. El terror se había apoderado de él, sintió en su oido un chillido de triunfo del esqueleto, intentó forcejear pero otros dos esqueletos lo habían sujetado fuertemente, vió la alegría reflejada en sus calaveras momentos antes de que todo se oscureciera. Inhalo. Sus pulmones a punto de reventar se llenaron de agua. Harry dejó escapar una última exhalación y poco a poco todo se fué volviendo turbio, hasta perder el sentido...

Escupió el agua sobre la hierba fresca, el sonido y los pegajosos cánticos lo hicieron volver a la realidad, tras de él Grecia le golpeaba aún la espalda.

- Vamos Harry, debemos continuar –dijo decidida –y no te acerques al agua, solo bajo ella puedes observar la realidad que yo observo pero ellos lo saben y una vez sentirse descubiertos no te dejarán salir. ¡Vamos de prisa!

- Dame sólo un momento...por favor...-dijo Harry apenas tomando conciencia de que Grecia lo había sacado del agua justo a tiempo – gracias...Grecia...

- Lo siento Harry- dijo Grecia tomándo su rostro entre sus manos –a veces olvidó lo frágiles que son los mortales. Me preocupa mucho Sirius, ¿te sientes mejor?

- Sigamos – dijo Harry, aún aturdido pero presto a continuar la búsqueda.

- Lo he visto –dijo Grecia – Está con tu supuesto padre y una dama.

- ¿Una dama?- preguntó Harry inquieto.

- Si pero sea quien sea no te dejes engañar, ya sabes de lo que se trata. Debes tenerlo en cuenta.

- Descuida lo tendré

- Asi me dijo Sirius –dijo Grecia sujetándolo del brazo.

- Lo sé, no caeré en la tentación. Te lo prometo. Vayamos pronto.

Justo donde Grecia había señalado se encontraba Sirius junto a James y junto a una bella dama.

- Es... mi madre... –dijo Harry con el corazón acelerado.

- Me lo temía- dijo Grecia con preocupación- ¿Quieres hablar?

- No, ya se que no es ella –dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarla mientras su corazón luchaba por salir de su pecho.

- Harry debes convencerlo, a mi... no me cree...- dijo Grecia con tristeza.

- Lo intentaré, creo que a mi tampoco me creerá pero nos lo llevaremos aunque sea a rastras.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Harry! –gritó Sirius sonriéndo al verlo mientras lo saludaba enérgicamente con una mano.

- Está totalmente perturbado –dijo Harry a Grecia mientras se acercaba.

- Debemos apurarnos Harry- dijo Grecia rompiendo a correr, mientras Harry la seguía.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! Gritó Lily al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo.

Harry observó a Grecia luego a James y luego a Sirius quienes lo miraban expectantes- no tuvo mas remedio sino abrazarla, ya estaba mentalizado a la idea de que no era ésa su madre, sin embargo no por ello dejó de disfrutar aquel momento. Siempre había anhelado desde lo mas recóndito de su ser, aquel momento y era el infierno el que se lo obsequiaba. Harry sufría, aquello era demasiado. Su eterno anhelo, su nuevo gozo, la ira y la frustración al saber toda aquella farsa se unían en un remolino de choque del cual bullia algo que Harry no podía procesar un sentimiento que su cerebro no era capáz de aceptar. ¿Sería eso lo que sienten aquellos personajes cuyas desgracias no son capaces de asimilar y poco a poco terminan en demencia? Como si el cerebro resolviera apiadarse del sufrimiento y decidiera que ¿es mejor la insania al dolor? Le costó no explotar, un fuerte mareo se apoderó de él y se sujetó a su madre para no caer. Sirius lloraba emocionado. Harry lo observó y le costó contener las lágrimas, su madre o aquel espectro o demonio con la imagen de su madre olía a rosas, un olor que había permanecido escondido en su psique ha mucho tiempo ya. Hubiese preferido luchar con el Leviatán que pasar por aquel tormento, si no supiera que todo se derrumbaría apenas aceptar toda aquella mentira...si pudiera perpetuarla en el tiempo, él tambien se quedaría a vagar por siempre en el Jardin de las Delicias, ver a su padre, a Sirius y a su madre sonreir felices con él en aquel paradisíaco lugar. Aquel eterno anhelo que ahora vivía, lejos de significarle la mayor alegría de su vida, le estaba horadando el alma, sin poderse resistir la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. La amaba aunque fuera un espectro y quería prolongar hasta donde sus fuerzas se lo permitieran aquel momento que ni el mismo cielo podría regalarle. Sirius observaba conmovido. Harry lo miró y su corazón se llenó de ternura, se apiadó de él, de su debilidad, de su amor. Tomó aire y estrechó a su madre; pero en su abrazo Harry decía adios, adios al recuerdo, adios al dolor y adios a todo aquel maldito lugar que tanto le atormentaba. Grecia tomó sus lágrimas como un signo de debilidad, quizo hablarle pero Harry con un ademán de su mano le instó a que aguardara. Todo estaba bien, seguía siendo Harry. Poco a poco se separaron, Lily lloraba emocionada.

- Sentémonos –dijo Sirius.

James y Lily se sentaron al igual que Grecia, que observaba con suma atención los movimentos de Harry. Con los ojos le señalo el final del bosque. Harry comprendió. Si tan sólo pudiese llevar a Sirius hasta allá, todo sería más fácil.

- Sirius me acompañas – dijo Harry.

- Pero hijo, ¿No te molesta verdad James que le diga hijo? Es que Harry y yo hemos vivido muchas cosas desde tu...partida y ya bueno...

- Por supuesto que no -respondió James poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Harry y alborotándole el cabello.

- Pero donde vas hijo, acabas de llegar, ¿Qué, no me has extrañado?, estas tan guapo-dijo Lily dulcemente a su hijo tendiéndole la mano con aquellos ojos tan verdes, tan dulces.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragó su dolor.

- Es sólo que he visto a Dumbledore y quiero decirle algo...ya volvemos y hablaremos bastante...mamá.

- Pero puedes hacerlo luego, ¿quieres comer algo? –insistió Lily tan dulcemente que a Harry se le iba el aliento.

- Ya, vengo y comeremos todos ¿si?, prometo que será sólo un momento.

- Está bien Lily, ya volvemos –dijo Sirius levantándose un poco contrariado. La impaciencia te define Harry, -le dijo algo molesto.

- Harry, te quiero- dijo su madre halándolo hacia sí y dandole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Harry disfrutó una vez más de aquel doloroso y fascinante obsequio.

- Yo también te amo mamá y siempre te voy a amar, más alla de todo bien y de todo mal- dijo en un susurro, apenas perceptible sin poder contener las lágrimas – hasta pronto.

Sirius y Harry fueron hasta los límites del bosque. Grecia que para nada era tomada en cuenta por ninguno de los entes que coexistían en aquel lugar se escabulló fácilmente de entre los padres de Harry.

- ¿Has visto, Harry? Siempre me dolió que no conocieras a tus padres por mi culpa y ahora esto es como un sueño, pero mejor aún, es real y será eterno, sin Voldemort, sin Peter, sin Quejicus. – decía Sirius atropelladamente sin parar - estaremos todos juntos y a Grecia...a Grecia la convenceremos... sabes Harry la quiero mucho...¿me entiendes?, la quiero a rabiar en verdad, pero esa manía de creer saberlo todo me exaspera. Ahora nos resta convencerla a ella, debes ayudarme. Por todos los diablos Harry - ¿dónde has visto a Dumbledore? – preguntó Sirius impaciente.

Mientras tanto Harry marcaba el paso rápidamente. Desde atrás Grecia los seguía sin dejarse ver por Sirius.

- Cómo te decía, de milagro estamos aquí, yo casi que le he creído a Grecia, pero James, no mas me vió, me ha hablado de aquel día, me ha dicho que la culpa no fue mia, sino de él y de Peter por supuesto. Un gran tipo tu padre Harry y tú eres como él. –dijo Sirius sin parar de hablar.- Por eso supe que era James, porque no se trataba de mis anhelos sino de los tu...

- ¿Te estás escuchándo Sirius?- le dijo Harry súbitamente.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Sirius sin entender.

- Dices que no son tus anhelos y no haces mas que hablar de ello y siempre lo has hecho siempre te has sentido culpable de la muerte de mis padres, nunca lo has querido superar.

- Pero estan aqui los has visto y son felices que importa eso ya si estamos juntos al final ¿no entiendo lo que quieres decir?

- Que no tienes anhelos propios, que tus anhelos son ver cumplidos los que crees que son mis anhelos, es por eso que estas tan confundido mas que nada has deseado que yo vea a James y a Lily que verlos tu mismo.

-Respétalos Harry son tus padres no los llames así.

- ¡Si James y Lily o lo que sean ya ni se que son, inmuertos, demonios, no lo se! ¡Y no quiero volverlos a ver!

- ¿Un momento donde está Dumbledore?, ¿por qué me has traido hasta aquí?. Estás loco, voy a regresar.

- Si te crees en verdad que son mis anhelos y no los tuyos ¿cómo es que tú quieres regresar y yo no?

- Pero Harry, creí que al fin... me... perdonarías...- dijo Sirius reteniéndo las palabras.

- ¡Lo ves!, ¡lo ves!. Yo no tengo una maldita cosa que perdonarte Sirius. ¿Te has oido? La maldita culpa no te deja pensar. ¡Debes comenzar por perdonarte tu y olvidarlos ya!... no tiene sentido que aqui en éste lugar sigas aferrado a ellos... la culpa es tu pecado y es el peor de todos...yo lo sé...porque también es el mío. Mientras tu lloras su muerte, yo lloro la tuya porque la culpa nos consume, aún más que el amor Sirius- dijo Harry abrazándolo fuertemente mientras Sirius se esforzaba debilmente en separarse de él, atónito ante el cúmulo de información que su mente procesaba.

- Estás equivocado Harry- dijo Sirius finalmente.

- No lo estoy. Mas que nunca se que tengo la razón

- Voy a volver

- No. Irás conmigo

- Cómo te atreves...- dijo Sirius con voz amenazadora

- Atreviéndome, si no entras en razón te sacaré por las malas de este campo de estiércol.

- ¡JAMES! – gritó Sirius haciéndo señas a James, que a lo lejos observaba la escena, éste y Lily comenzaron a aproximarse hasta donde ellos estaban- dales tiempo ya te convencerás Harry.

- ¡Grecia, ayúdame! – gritó Harry tratando de retener a Sirius.- ¡si llegan estaremos perdidos!

- ¡Miserable tramposa!- dijo Sirius al ver a Grecia acercarse- y tu ¡traidor!, ella te ha envenenado- dijo tratando de esquivar a Harry que pretendía tumbarlo.

En ese momento Grecia sacó su cordón de plata y ató a Sirius de las manos sin que éste pudiera hacer nada. Comenzó a tirar de él mientras Harry la ayudaba y Sirius no dejaba de proferir improperios.

Pero un extraño ruido los hizo volverse aterrorizados...

Fuertes vientos arremolinaban el extenso claro y un fuerte tronar retumbó en el bosque. Si no fuera por el hecho de encontrarse en el Averno se diría que arreciaba una fuerte tormenta. Todo parecía haber oscurecido de pronto.

-¡Huyamos! –dijo Grecia apremiante.

Pero Sirius continuaba inmóvil.

- Dime ¿que has querido decir Harry? - preguntó Sirius, al cuál aquel estruendo parecía no inquietarlo.

- Simplemente que si no te hubiese encontrado en las orillas del Erebo, serías tu quien me hubiese recibido en el Jardin de las Delicias. Volver a verte Sirius, era mi mas profundo anhelo, ni a mis padres, ni a Dumbledore. En eso nos parecemos mucho, hemos dejado que la culpa guíe nuestros anhelos. – dijo Harry seriamente.

En ese momento, Sirius comprendió todo y su figura se hizo más triste, más gris. Las huellas dejadas por Askaban, de repente se hicieron más visibles que nunca.

- Harry, lo siento tanto - dijo finalmente.

Pero Grecia los interrumpió:

- ¡Por las ninfas del Averno! –exclamó aterrorizada,- ¡debemos huir, pronto!

Todo había cambiado. Una espesa tiniebla cubrió en segundos, el claro y alegre bosque. Los cánticos y el trinar de las aves, poco a poco dieron paso a maldiciones y alaridos. Ya las mujeres no se veían tan hermosas, ni los jóvenes tan gentiles, ni las bestias tan mansas. Gritaban, lloraban y blasfemaban y en sus caras se expresaba el odio y la locura. Poco a poco se dejaron ver los verdaderos rostros de aquellas criaturas del inframundo.

Los regordetes sátiros comenzaron a dar tumbos, pero al levantarse, el aspecto de estos seres semejaba el de bebés amorfos y corruptos cuyas caras expresaban profunda cólera, mientras lloraban corriendo torpemente, de sus bocas resaltaban minúsculas y filosas hileras de colmillos. Los inmensos Mhors sujetaban a sus victimas que pretendían correr despavoridas, mientras sus visceras ardían en sus expuestos vientres. Los antes graciosos faunos, ahora detestables espectros, se erguían con ira buscando entre la multitud, empujando violentamente a los condenados que huían asustados y se dispersaban por doquier. Los exquisitos aromas se convirtieron en terribles y nauseabundos olores a pudredumbre y descomposición. Las exóticas aves ahora gárgolas y harpias, levantaron el vuelo para rondar desesperadas por el claro del bosque en búsqueda de sus presas, tomando a cada momento a algún desgraciado para desmembrarlo y tirarlo con furia contra las lajas o al fondo del pozo.

Los supuestos padres de Harry que se encontraban cerca ya de ellos, comenzaron a proferir maldiciones y sus rasgos en violenta metamorfósis a mostrar con crudeza sus verdaderas fisonomías. En sus pieles antes blancas y tersas comenzaron a aflorar pústulas pulposas y supurantes que poco a poco fueron dando una tosca textura a sus pieles cuyo color cambió en segundos a un gris oscuro aplomado, sin embargo los bordes de sus ojos se habían tornado de un rojo intenso, así como las comisuras de sus labios, sus mejillas se secaron dando lugar a unos prominentes pómulos. De pronto y muy pesadamente comenzaron a elevarse por los aires con el aleteo lento de unas pesadas alas que brotaron de sus espaldas, de un tono tan cetrino como el resto de sus cuerpos. De sus pies y manos, uñas largas y filosas sobresalían en perfecta curva por varios centímetros. Los demonios comenzaron a lanzar desde los aires terribles alaridos, como bestias avisando al resto de la manada, donde se encontraba su presa.

Harry observaba paralizado, aquellos seres que alguna vez había abrazado y le habían despertado el mas dulce de los sentimientos. Estaba petrificado.

-¡Oh no, los Lichs! – exclamó Grecia con terror, observando en el centro del jardín al grupo cerrado de crueles inmuertos que acababan de hacer su aparición – ¡vienen por ti Harry! ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡CORRE! ¡CORREEEEE!

- Pero...- dudó Harry observándo vacilante a su padrino.

- ¡CORRE! Gritó Sirius apremiante- ¡te alcanzaremos!, ¡TU CORRE!- dijo esto empujándolo.

- ¡Harry! Espéranos al final del bosque si es posible escóndete pero no continúes sin nosotros.

Aunque su primer impulso fue hacer frente junto con Grecia y Sirius al grupo de bestias que se les venía encima, el mandato de su padrino había sido tan enérgico y fuerte que Harry decidió obedecerle y es que los ojos de Sirius parecían despedir fuego, casi tanto como aquellas terribles bestias. Harry cruzó el resto del claro y corrió hasta el lindero del bosque, que Grecia momentos antes le había señalado.

Grecia tiró del cordón de plata con el que había atado a Sirius y en un movimiento lo dejó libre. A la vista de aquel espectáculo dantesco, hacía rato ya que Sirius había disipado sus dudas. Apenas Grecia lo hubo desatado corrió hasta el lindero. Grecia hizo otro tanto pero justo al pasar entre dos gruesos y hermosos árboles y a una floritura de su mano el cordón se entrelazó entre los dos troncos tensándose al máximo. La manada de bestias, demonios e inmuertos que se aproximaban en veloz carrera fué rechazada por el tenso cordón el cual se templó como la cuerda de un arco y expelió violentamente a las criaturas, desperdigándolas por doquier. Una nueva ráfaga de graznidos, improperios y maldiciones se dejo escuchar en el inmenso claro. Grecia levantó su brazo y al momento la plateada soga se enrolló sumisa en su extremidad. Sirius y Grecia corrieron hasta los confínes del bosque. Sin embargo los demonios que momentos antes mostraban la apariencia de los padres de Harry, alzaron el vuelo, evitando el tropel de bestias y criaturas expedidas por el cordón mágico. Sobrevolaron sobre Sirius y Grecia, pero no repararon en éstos, continuaron su vuelo en pos de Harry, dejando atrás a la ninfa y a Sirius.

Sin volver la cara finalmente Harry llegó al espeso ramaje lleno de cardos y ortigas que delimitaban el bosque, como pudo se abrió paso entre la enramada, dejando entre ellas, restos de ropa, cabello y piel. De pronto se paró en seco ante lo que vio. El suelo terminaba justo hasta donde le habían llevado sus pies. A su vista se abrió un espectáculo hermoso pero a la vez espeluznante. Justo a su izquierda, tan cerca que podría tocarla con sus manos, rompía una enorme y poderosa cascada, la caída era profunda pues con el rocío no lograba ver el fondo, solo una nube de millones y minúsculas gotas de agua que ascendían hasta donde él estaba. A lo ancho, la caída de agua se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba. Tras sus espaldas podía escuchar los alaridos de las bestias y los condenados, cada vez más fuerte. Un sonido de sordo aleteo lo hizo volverse. Los demonios alados se abalanzaron sobre él. Harry no tuvo otra opción, sujetó sus gafas y saltó al vacío. Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de él al experimentar la caída libre, pero un fuerte tirón en su brazo, le hizo reaccionar. Se elevaba. Uno de los demonios lo había alcanzado. Subía pesadamente frente a la torrencial cascada. Estaba perdido. Sólo atinó a sacar su varita, aún sabiendo que no surtiría ningún efecto. Pensó rápidamente mientras ascendía. Alcanzó a ver las pústulas enconadas en las garras de la bestia. Harry clavó la varita con todas sus fuerzas en la supurante fístula. La bestia soltó un penetrante alarido al tiempo que soltó a Harry al vacío.

Momentos después Sirius y Grecia llegaron hasta el acantilado.

- ¿HARRY? – llamó Sirius, buscando entre las espesas zarzas. – debe estar escondido.

- Sirius...- dijo Grecia con aprehensión.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que lo atraparon

- ¡Oh no!, - exclamó Sirius – no puede ser... tal vez cayó en las aguas.- dijo esperanzado.

- No sé cual de las dos cosas podría ser peor. Las consecuencias de caer en el Lete son tan desafortunadas como ser atrapadas por los Lichs.

- Entonces todo está perdido - gimió Sirius.

- No aún no. Debemos encontrarlo.- dijo Grecia pensativa- tal vez haya una solución

- Pero... ¿cómo? ¿a que te refieres? –dijo Sirius esperanzado.

- Ven sígueme.

Grecia bordeó el peligroso filo del acantilado unos metros a su izquierda, el tronar amenazante del agua, amenazaba furiosa su osadía. A escasos metros de donde estaban se erguía una gran roca blanca. Era imposible sortearla. Sin embargo Grecia, desenrolló su mágica cuerda y lanzó una punta tras la roca, ésta pareció fijarse a algún punto del otro lado de la gran piedra.

- Yo cruzaré primero, luego te la lanzaré para que pases –dijo Grecia tomando el extremo opuesto de la soga y lanzándose al vacio, más la cuerda a modo de columpio la ayudó a girar bordeando la roca y se perdió tras ésta. Momentos después la cuerda apareció y fue a dar justo a las manos de Sirius, éste se sujetó con fuerza e hizo el mismo movimiento que Grecia. Pronto se perdió también tras la roca.

Grecia tiró de las espesas ramas que abrigaban la base de la roca, Sirius la ayudó. Justo debajo de éstas encontró lo que buscaba, un oscuro y profundo túnel, cuyos rústicos escalones llevaban hasta sus profundidades. Sin miramientos bajaron por el estrecho cilindro y poco después los zarzales se cerraron tras ellos.

Ante la profunda penumbra, Grecia invocó el fuego fatuo para guiarse.

- Grecia- dijo Sirius – lo siento...allá en el jardín...perdí la noción de la realidad.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo, haz logrado entender.

- Si pero perdimos un tiempo valioso y ahora...Harry...- dijo Sirius preocupado.

- Descuida lo encontraremos –respondió Grecia para infundirle ánimo.

- Pero ¿qué ocurrirá sino...- insistió Sirius.

- Si lo atraparon los demonios, debes aceptarlo no hay forma de salvarlo. Si cayó en el Lete tal vez aún tengamos una con la tríada de Greas.

. ¿Quién es la Tríada de Greas?- preguntó Sirius.

- No es, son tres viejas damas. Lo has olvidado, te hablé de ellas en una ocasión. Son tres semidiosas que nacieron ancianas y que poseen grandes poderes. Pienso que ellas podrán ayudarnos.

- Ya lo recuerdo, pero también me dijiste que eran crueles. ¿Donde se encuentran?

- En la cueva del Ocaso, tras la montaña de Atlas donde habitan sus mediahermanas las gorgonas. Tienes razón –continuó Grecia - Son muy crueles pero no veo otra salida, tendremos que arriesgarnos.

- Pero mientras no consigamos a Harry, es mejor no hacer conjeturas. Dijo Grecia sin verle a la cara.

- Quieres decir que puede estar...¿muerto?...

- Sólo quiero decir que cualquier cosa puede pasar, no te separes de mi y démonos prisa.- dijo Grecia observando con preocupación a Sirius.

El ruido era ensordecedor.

- Estamos bajo el Lete? – preguntó Sirius asombrado.

- Si miles y millones de galones de agua corren sobre nuestras cabezas.

- No me agrada la idea, aunque no podría morir por ello. Igual démonos prisa.

La gruta era bastante estrecha y por momentos tuvieron que caminar uno detrás del otro. Pese al fuego fatuo, la oscuridad era tan profunda que sólo lograban ver por donde caminaban, no más allá. Tras andar algunos minutos, Sirius tropezó con una piedra y cayó. Grecia lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Grecia, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi –dijo Sirius tomando su mano para levantarse, - sé cuanto estás arriesgando al acompañarnos.

- Tu has hecho más por mí. Despertaste en mi, cosas que nunca había sentido, sentimientos que jamás había experimentado y que de otra forma nunca experimentaría, no se si fue el cielo o el infierno quien te trajo hasta mi, pero le doy gracias a ambos por ello.

- Grecia...-dijo Sirius abrazándola fuertemente y hundiendo su cara entre la frondosa cabellera de la bella ninfa. Ésta no se resistió, abrazando con ternura a aquel ser que tanto amaba, dejando escapar un suave sollozo.

- Grecia...

- No digas nada, se que debes partir, llegado el momento yo partiré también pero me llevaré en el corazón los tesoros de nuestras vivencias y en algún momento del tiempo se que estaremos juntos eternamente, más allá de la vida y de la muerte.

Sirius tomo su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos y posó sus labios sobre los suyos para sentir aquella exquisita sensación que la muerte le había obsequiado, la alegría suprema e infinita del verdadero amor.

La sensación al caer era vertiginosa. Su corazón latía fuertemente, podía sentirlo entre las toneladas y toneladas de agua que lo rodeaban, ésta era agradablemente templada, pese a encontrarse en las profundidades.-Pues claro-pensó- se trata del infierno- tiene que estar caliente. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se perdió entre las torrenciales aguas del Lete. Tras una caída libre que se le hizo eterna, sintió finalmente la profunda zambullida, la presión del agua, lo llevó muchos metros más abajo, no se resistió, sin embargo; nadó instintivamente hacia el frente para poder salir del compacto techo de agua que lo golpeaba fuertemente. Pese a la profundidad, recordó sus andanzas por el lago, aquel lejano día del torneo de los tres magos, recordó a Mirtle hablándole en las profundidades y a las extrañas criaturas que lo habitaban. Sus amigos suspendidos en el agua en una especie de letargo. Ya luego no recordó nada más.

Sus fuerzas amainaron y el sólo impulso de salir de entre aquellas revueltas aguas lo guiaba. Finalmente salió a la superficie y aspiró una gruesa bocanada de aire, una suave corriente lo llevó hasta la orilla, extrajo las pocas fuerzas que aún quedaban a su golpeado cuerpo y lentamente pudo salir del río, apenas llegó se extendió boca abajo y cuan largo era para descansar. Así se estuvo un rato hasta calmar su acelerado pulso, todo su cuerpo temblaba, finalmente se relajó. A punto ya de quedarse dormido, una alarma en su subconciente sonó, abrió los ojos y allí entre la espesa vegetación que bordeaba el río divisó cierto movimiento entre el follaje. Estaba expuesto: pum, pum, pum... su corazón latía. Lo habían visto, lo presentía. Pum, pum, pum... Pensó en fracciones de segundos, si, estaba seguro de que lo habían visto, aunque desde ese ángulo ya no podía divisarlos los sentía acercarse lentamente. No tenía defensa posible, sólo atinó a llenar sus puños de arena y esperó. Una de las figuras se agachó, pudo sentirla respirar fuertemente, justo frente a él, aún más cerca y más cerca, la criatura lo sujetó del hombro para girarlo. Justo ese momento aprovechó Harry para tirarle la arena a los ojos y salir corriendo, pese a lo cansado que estaba, aquellos seres vociferaban cosas que Harry no logró entender. Afortunadamente la espesa vegetación le sirvió para burlarlos. Se agazapó tras un grueso árbol y esperó. Sus fuerzas no le permitían salir corriendo. Parecía una bestia herida acorralada por sus depredadores. En ese estado no lograría escapar, decidió esperar; pero la espera era una tortura, podía escucharlos, sabía que lo buscaban. Al principio gritaban cosas que Harry no lograba entender y luego ya no decían nada. Lo buscaban en silencio. Estaba perdido, si no lograba salir de allí pronto darían con él, lo sabía, podía sentirlos acechar, sudaba frío y la extraña sensación de sentirse vigilado se le caló en los huesos. Se levanto lentamente, la hojarasca crujió bajo sus pies, se quedó paralizado escuchando...nada. No podía continuar allí...movió el otro pie...¡maldita hojarasca!...pum,pum,pum...un rápido movimiento entre los árboles a su derecha lo alertó. El agua aún goteaba por su cuello. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. La rama muy baja de un árbol le sirvió para impulsar su carrera, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía...lo lograría... tomó velocidad...los perdería...debía hacerlo...De pronto sintió un dolor agudo en sus piernas, éstas se paralizaron y fue a dar con toda su fuerza al piso, la tierra se metió en su boca y en su naríz. Maldijo ya sin aliento, lo habían atrapado como a una presa de caza...estaba perdido, no podía moverse, sus brazos también estaban paralizados, respiraba fuertemente...estaba irremediablemente perdido. Aquellos seres se acercaron y giraron su cuerpo.- Harry quiso gritar pero ¿qué objeto tenía hacerlo?, miró con furia a sus captores, primero uno y luego al otro, el odio se apoderó de él. Estaba perdido.

Uno de ellos le sonrió dejando al descubierto una larga hilera de amarillentos dientes.


	5. EL ENIGMA DE LA ESFINGE

**CAPITULO V**

**EL ENIGMA DE LA ESFINGE**

Instantes después de examinarlo borró la mueca de su rostro.

- Totalmente ido- dijo Sirius con preocupación.

- Harry, dinos que recuerdas – preguntó Grecia.

Harry observó con furia a aquel par de extraños que lo habían capturado y sólo atinó a reaccionar violentamente pero apenas lograba moverse de lo fuertemente atado que estaba.

- Lo siento Harry por ahora deberás permanecer atado. Debemos partir enseguida - dijo Grecia mirando a lo lejos, algo que ni Sirius ni Harry podían divisar - los Lichs no tardarán en seguirnos.

- Pero como llegaremos hasta las Greas, he sabido que son crueles y salvajes con cuanto ser se acerca hasta allá.

- Agua por favor- suplicó Harry con la boca y la nariz, aun llenos de tierra. – por favor.- repitió en tono suplicante.

- No lo logrará- está muy débil dijo Grecia observándolo y reparando en la herida que el nosferatus le había hecho en el cuello- sigue perdiendo sangre.

- No lo conoces, se que lo logrará- dijo Sirius intentando limpiar la cara de Harry.

- ¡Maldita sea denme agua! - vociferó Harry al ver que sus súplicas no eran atendidas.

- Harry ¿que acaso no guardas el más mínimo recuerdo?- dijo Sirius tristemente.

- ¿Quién diablos eres y por qué me llamas Harry? –vociferó ya sin fuerzas.

- Sirius no puede recordad nada las aguas del Lete son infalibles, no guarda ningún resquicio de memoria. Acá las almas se bañan en sus aguas antes de reencarnar para dejar sus recuerdos – dijo Grecia resignada. - partamos ya, el camino es largo.

- ¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Quienes son ustedes?, ¡suéltenme! – se quejaba Harry mientras Sirius y Grecia lo incorporaban y tiraban del cordón para hacerlo caminar.

- Es una historia muy larga, tu nombre es Harry y tienes enemigos que están tras de ti, tratamos de ayudarte, soy tu padrino...Sirius y ella es...Grecia.

- No te conozco y si tanto me quieres ayudar, dame agua, ¿sueles atar a las personas a las que ayudas? ¿por qué no me dan de beber, y porqué no me sueltan? – chilló Harry sin dominar su ira.

- Es inútil Sirius, no te creerá, sólo perderás el tiempo- dijo Grecia con todo el practicismo de que sólo hacían gala las ninfas del inframundo.

- Al menos conserva aún su mal humor. Tiempo nos sobra mientras llegamos al Monte de Atlas, - dijo Sirius poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, el cual se resistió con odio.

- No puedo...por favor...agua...- decía Harry, en tono más sumiso, sin recordar siquiera que momentos antes había estado en una torrencial cascada.

- Eso nos dice que no tomó agua del Lete- dijo Grecia a Sirius por lo bajo. Pero su mal humor tal vez obedece a la mordida, no lo sabremos hasta tiempo después.

- Me parte el alma verlo así- dijo Sirius- has visto sus brazos, las bestias lo atraparon. Al parecer logró safarse.

- Con más razón debemos apresurarnos. Iremos por el bosque de los desalientos, es más difícil pero más solitario y boscoso, mientras menos criaturas nos vean será mejor, en estos momentos los Lichs deben haber avisado a la gran mayoría. Por allí podremos escondernos de los demonios y de los inmuertos. Las ninfas que lo habitan nos ayudarán.

- Lo crees así – dijo Sirius no muy convencido.

- Eso creo, igual tendremos que arriesgarnos.

En esos momentos Harry hizo gala del poco de fuerza que aún conservaba y en un impulso le atinó un cabezazo a Sirius.

- Ey, debes tranquilizarte, amigo –dijo Sirius sorprendido.

Harry bufaba como una bestia cansada. Sirius tiró del cordón para emprender el camino. Tomó a Harry por las cuerdas para hacerlo avanzar, en ese momento su cuello quedó expuesto y Harry le lanzó un mordisco que Sirius logró esquivar con rapidez.

- Esto está muy mal –dijo Grecia que había observado la escena.

- Sólo fue el impulso de hacerme daño- respondió Sirius- no me reconoce.

- No lo creo. Creo que la mordida del Nosferatus está haciéndo su efecto.- dijo Grecia.

- Pero tú dijiste que hacían falta tres mordidas...- dijo Sirius alarmado.

- Es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no presente los síntomas. Tal vez se estuvo aguantando, pero ahora que no sabe quien es, es todo impulso. Ya las cosas no pueden estar peor. – dijo, Grecia preocupada – andando, más que nunca debemos ir deprisa.

Sin embargo Harry no cooperaba y se negaba a andar, mientras se retorcía entre las cuerdas. Sirius cansado le habló:

- Escucha, escucha - dijo Sirius tranquilizándolo, - si no crees que soy tu amigo lo comprendo, pero has perdido la memoria totalmente y por eso no me recuerdas, te reto a que me digas algo de ti o que recuerdes tan siquiera una cosa y si la recuerdas te dejaré libre, vemos, dime ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿qué edad tienes?

Harry lo observó y se apresuró a responder pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Observó a Sirius fijamente e hizo un nuevo intento, pero el mismo se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que no recordaba nada en lo absoluto, pese a su esfuerzo. Mientras tanto observaba a Sirius, como si éste tuviera la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Sirius lo miró en silencio y Harry bajó la mirada.

- Lo ves mi querido ahijado- dijo haciéndolo andar, sólo nos tienes a nosotros y prometo desatarte una vez escuches la historia de todo lo que te ha ocurrido desde que llegaste aquí.

Así comenzaron a andar por el desierto color naranja que se abría ante sus ojos, sólo arena naranja, bajo un horizonte de tonos cobrizos. La bella ninfa los guiaba y Harry cual autómata los seguía, no pensaba nada, sólo escuchaba la fantástica historia que aquel hombre le contaba. Harry guardaba silencio, atesorando cada palabra, como si con ello pudiera revivir alguna porción de su extraviada memoria; pero era como soltar palabras en un saco, al final sólo era eso, un cúmulo de palabras unidas en una historia fantástica e inverosímil para cualquier sujeto con sentido común y él no era la excepcióna a ésta regla. Harry observaba a Sirius con suspicacia. Aquel hombre debía estar loco, sin embargo lo trataba con delicadeza, pendiente de cada traspies que daba. La mujer le pareció mas distante; sin embargo, estaba bien. Al terminar su historia Sirius guardó silencio.

- ¿Y dices que esa es mi varita? –dijo Harry señalando la pequeña vara que sobresalía de su bolsillo.

- Si pero acá no te servirá de nada...

- ¿No me engañas? –preguntó Harry

- ¿Qué objeto tendría engañarte? Si hubiese querido hacerte daño, ya lo habría hecho. –respondió Sirius, cariñosamente.

- Es que lo que dices es demasiado...

- ¿Fantástico? Lo sé.

- Perdona que no te crea- dijo Harry- pero es increíble que no pueda recordar nada.

- No te preocupes, nos dirigimos a un lugar donde quizá podrán ayudarte.

- bien..., puedo... ¿preguntarte algo?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Qué es el Nosferatus?

- Es la criatura que te hizo esa herida que llevas en el cuello, se alimenta de sangre.

- ¿Es por eso que te quise morder, cierto?, me convertiré en uno de ellos?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Ya has oido a Grecia, afortunadamente ella llegó a tiempo para salvarte, tal vez sufras los síntomas pero es poco probable que te transformes en uno de ellos - contestó Sirius.

- Gracias...Grecia – dijo Harry tímidamente a la ninfa.

Grecia como toda respuesta le sonrió.

- ¿Deberé alimentarme con sangre mientras tanto?- dijo Harry tratando de poner en apuros a Sirius con sus preguntas.

- Lo siento creí haberte dicho que no puedes comer ni tomar absolutamente nada mientras no crucemos el velo y menos sangre.

- Ahh...lo olvidaba...el velo...Y cuando llegaremos?

- Primero debemos hacer que recuperes la memoria no podrás salir así de aquí, quedarías desmemoriado irremediablemente por el resto de tu vida. –dijo Sirius cansado, ante el tono irónico de Harry. Por donde iba no lograba ningún avance con Harry.

- Escucha, hijo se que es difícil para ti, pero no tienes otra salida sino confiar en mi, ¿lo entiendes?- dijo Sirius con mucha paciencia.

- ¿Ya has terminado?- dijo Harry cansado.-dijiste que me soltarías.

Sirius dudó.

- Grecia, quítale la cuerda.

- No es buena idea Sirius- dijo Grecia mirándolo.

- Lo sé –dijo Sirius- pero se lo prometí. Te voy a soltar Harry, porque quiero que confíes en mí, pero te voy a advertir algo. Si decides huir no sobrevivirás sin nosotros por mucho tiempo, sólo Grecia y yo te ayudaríamos a sobrevivir en este sitio, puedes contar con ello.

- ¿Crees que sea conveniente?- preguntó Grecia preocupada.

- Si nos atacan al menos podrá contar con sus manos y pies para defenderse o huir.- respondió Sirius sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Grecia desató a Harry y la cuerda se enrolló inmediatamente en su talle.

- Y bien Harry, eres libre. Confío en tu buen juicio.- dijo Sirius.

Harry observó a su interlocutor y luego a Grecia. Después miró el inmenso paisaje que se extendía por todos lados, observó además la cuerda en la cintura de Grecia. Sopesó la situación y dijo:

- No escaparé, lo prometo- dijo Harry a Sirius – no puedo decir que te creo, porque la sóla idea me es ridícula; sin embargo no tengo la más mínima idea de donde me encuentro y aunque me mientas, pareces saber mas de mi que yo mismo, así que los acompañaré si no es molestia hasta que decida algo mejor, ¿les parece? Además abrigo la tonta esperanza de ver alguno de esos fantásticos seres de los que me has hablado, porque o estas peor que yo de la cabeza o eres el mejor cuentista que existe en el mundo.

- Vaya esperanzas tienes Harry- dijo Sirius divertido –yo lo daría todo para no verlos. Pero tomaré tus palabras como un leve asomo de confianza en mí.

- Shhhhhhhhh- dijo Grecia con sigilo.- estamos llegando, desde ahora no debemos hacer ruido, este sitio es muy triste y podría deprimirte de tal manera que te consumirías en dolor. Aunque creo que el haber perdido tu memoria en el Lete, te servirá de ayuda.

- ¿Por qué lo crees? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Es sólo una corazonada - le respondió Grecia infundiéndole ánimos.

- Lo que no me explico es cómo los Lichs, siendo tan poderosos aún no hayan dado con nosotros - dijo Sirius a Grecia.

- Nos buscan, ten la seguridad de ello y tarde o temprano podrían encontrarnos, pero el inframundo y sus dominios es tan extenso como el mismo mundo. El rio Lete tiene tantas desembocaduras y salientes que les llevará algún tiempo dar con nuestro paradero, además el camino que hemos tomado es bastante hostil, pocas bestias lo habitan. Deseemos que ninguna de ellas haya tenido aún contacto con los Lichs.

Mientras tanto ya habían llegado a las cercanías del bosque de los desalientos. Más que un bosque, aquel sitio semejaba una húmeda y obscura selva. En efecto, pronto llegaron a una zona bastante pantanosa, la vegetación circundante era tan espesa que no lograba verse ni tan siquiera un trozo del extraño firmamento abovedado y de tonos cobrizos que momentos antes dominaba la vista. En cambio el intenso silencio que reinaba en el desierto fue substituido por un extraño susurro que salía de entre la tupida selva , al parecer la brisa al pasar entre las ramas producía ese sonido, semejante al del viento cuando pasa entre las ramas del sauce llorón pero el sonido era sumamente triste, deprimente. Harry se sentó sobre una roca con la mirada perdida más allá del profundo pantano.

- Debes continuar Harry ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Sirius levantándolo.

- No lo se, de repente me ha comenzado a doler el pecho, no puedo respirar, esto es tan desolado y sombrío.- dijo casi rompiendo a llorar.

Grecia tomó la lira que llevaba a sus espaldas y rasgó sus cuerdas suavemente. Una hermosa melodía se dejó oir en aquel mustio lugar. Pese a ser una suave melodía, sus bellos acordes invitaban a danzar, a reír y a sentir agradecimiento por el don de la vida. Harry notó el cambio que se dio en su ánimo y se enjugó los ojos, levantándose.

- Gracias... Grecia... no se exactamente quien eres pero para mi eres un verdadero ángel, dijo tímidamente y continuó su camino.

Sirius observó y escuchó embelezado y agradecido, los dulces movimientos de Grecia con su lira. No estaba seguro de ello pero podría jurar que por donde pasaba Grecia sacando acordes a su lira, la vegetación se tornaba mas brillante y menos lúgubre. Sin embargo, el sentido común le decía que aquello no era lo correcto.

- No sigas- dijo poniendo su mano sobre las cuerdas de la lira –las bestias podrían sentirse atraídas, no debemos llamar su atención.

- Tienes razón, lo siento, pero debía sacarlo de ese estado, la tristeza del pantano es fatal en su estado.

- Lo sé pero deberá resistir, además para eso estamos nosotros para vigilarlo y cuidar de él. Andando, no debemos permanecer por mas tiempo en el pantano, mientras más rápido lo saquemos de aquí será mejor.

Pronto los tres estuvieron en las afueras de la fangosa ciénaga y el camino que atravesaba la tupida selva se hizo más y más estrecho, de los lados la espesura impenetrable del entretejido enramado, no permitía abrirse paso por otro camino, Grecia iba delante, en medio Harry y más atrás Sirius cerrando la marcha. Se apresuraron a salir de aquel triste pantano y sus lamentos, sin embargo aquel inhóspito lugar por donde transitaban, no era mejor que el pantano, no inspiraba más que desasosiego.

El calor era sofocante y todo se había vuelto más obscuro.

El camino poco a poco se había convertido en un hilillo de tierra rodeado de una indómita y densa vegetación. Apenas podían avanzar. A Grecia le costaba mucho abrirse paso, Sirius se colocó delante de Grecia para ayudarla a despejar el entramado follaje. Las ramas se oponían rebeldes a despejar sus dominios y respondían con desgarros y violentos golpes la temeridad de aquellos viajeros. Al rato tuvieron que encorvarse, pues los juncos y enramadas habían hecho arco en el casi extinto camino haciendo su acceso más bajo y mas estrecho.

- Estás segura de que éste es el camino –preguntó Sirius no muy convencido a Grecia.

- Lo es, ya una vez tuve que cruzarlo pero no era tan inhóspito en ese entonces.

Harry sudaba copiosamente, la piel muerta alrededor de los orificios que llevaba en su cuello se había levantado, el sudor le provocaba comezón en la herida y un fluido obscuro y sanguinolento salía de ella, esto lo malhumoraba terriblemente; sin embargo trataba de mantener la calma. Sus gafas se empañaban constantemente debido a la fuerte temperatura, el cabello le pegada del cuello y la frente desagradablemente.

Sirius paró repentinamente. Gruesas y numerosas ramas se entretejían frente a sus narices, el acceso era imposible, intento ver algún vestigio del cobrizo firmamento pero la cárcel vegetal que los rodeaba no le permitía ni tan siquiera ver más allá de su cabeza. Una cúpula de ramas y tallos, estrecha y espesa los rodeaba.

- Debemos retroceder, este no puede ser el camino, Harry atrás- dijo Sirius señalando a Harry que se diera la vuelta para retroceder.

- Lo es Sirius, estoy segura- dijo Grecia- igual regresemos es impenetrable, debemos buscar otra forma de llegar al monte de Atlas.

Harry a duras penas pudo darse la vuelta pero el entrerramado follaje era muy denso tanto a en la vanguardia como en la retaguardia. Ya ni podía estarse, las ramas lo sofocaban.

- ¡Lazo del diablo! - dijo Sirius cayendo en cuenta, pero de nada le servía, su varita no funcionaba en el Averno- muy propicio para la ocasión.

- Sirius, no puedo moverme, las ramas me sofocan- dijo Harry mientras una gruesa y flexible enredadera se envolvía como una boa constrictora en su pecho y comenzaba a deslizarse hasta su cuello.

- Esto está muy mal –dijo Grecia tratando sin éxito de abrir algún acceso.

- Es bueno que lo notes- respondió Harry tirando de la fuerte rama que comenzaba a apretar con fuerza. Sus gafas resbalaban de su nariz sin podérselas sostener.

- No se muevan relájense.-dijo Sirius, conociendo las mañas de la traicionera planta.

- Igual no pensaba ir a ningún lado- dijo Harry con sorna.

Pronto y muy a su pesar se dieron cuenta que apenas podían moverse pues la frondosa vegetación parecía crecer desde todos lados hacia ellos.

Un estremecimiento se apoderó de Grecia, un suave susurro se escuchaba en la lejanía, algo así como el viento entre la enramada.

-Harry rápido - dijo Grecia apremiante, colócate entre nosotros dos.

- No puedo- dijo Harry sorprendido ¿que ocurre?

- ¿Qué ocurre Grecia?,-preguntó a su vez Sirius.

Grecia tironeó a Harry hacia si, haciéndole daño pues una rama le desgarró el hombro. Harry tiró con fuerza de la rama que lo ahorcaba y logró con mucha dificultad colocarse entre su padrino y la bella ninfa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry molesto pero colocándose entre su padrino y la joven ninfa, tanto como se lo permitieron las odiosas ramas.

En ese momento el suave murmullo de la brisa se había tornado más fuerte y el viento ululaba en forma muy peculiar entre el laberinto de follaje que cruzaba por todos lados entre sus cuerpos maltrechos y apretados. Harry levantó la cabeza para tratar de ver algo pero Grecia se la bajó como pudo de un tirón entre el amasijo de ramas, brazos, hombros y cabezas que cada vez se encontraban más oprimidos e inmóviles, obligándose a tomar posiciones grotescas para permitir la entrada de aire a Harry.

- Espíritu de la muerte - dijo Grecia como toda respuesta

- ¿Espíritu de la muerte? – preguntó Sirius alarmado- empujando a Harry casi hasta el suelo.

- Escucha Harry, -dijo Grecia apremiante- ocúltate entre nosotros, me parece que es solo uno, es importante que no te vea ¿comprendes?

- Si...creo...- dijo Harry aprensivo.

Al instante Harry se ocultó como pudo entre los dos y atisbó, bajo el brazo de Sirius hacia la entramada telaraña vegetal que el lazo del diablo había formado. Mientras tanto Grecia y Sirius, cual centinelas, veían cada rincón tratando de divisar a aquel mortífero espíritu que sin miramientos cegaría la vida de Harry apenas verlo. Mientras tanto aquel intenso sonido se había convertido en un llanto intenso, el llanto más triste y desgarrador que alguna vez hubiese escuchado ser alguno.

De pronto todo se hizo silencio. Harry respiraba entrecortadamente, no sólo por el calor sino por el sofocamiento que le producía aquella situación tan precaria. Su respiración era lo único que se sentía en aquel repentino silencio. El trío se mantenía inmóvil y expectante.

El corazón de Harry latía con violencia, la situación se hacía insostenible, su pierna derecha estaba acalambrada, la espera se hizo una eternidad. La posición en que se encontraba no le permitía ni tan siquiera girar la cabeza, algo en su memoria le decía que ya había pasado por una situación semejante pero no podía recordar nada, sólo era una sensación que se le hacía familiar. Mientras tanto el lazo del diablo apretaba más al menor movimiento. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar así? La presión lo había hecho desplazarse casi hasta el suelo. Moriría, no había forma de salir de allí, si tan siquiera aquella maldita varita funcionara. Rió para sus adentros. Ni siquiera creía de un todo en las palabras de Sirius, aunque aquello por lo que estaban pasando definitivamente era algo sobrenatural, porque aunque había perdido la memoria tenia plena conciencia de lo que era normal o anormal y aquello definitivamente no era nada normal.

Casi podía pegar la mejilla del piso en aquella ridícula posición en la que se encontraba, por lo que se fijó en los tallos de lazo del diablo que salían del suelo, los cuales crujían al toparse con el resto de la densa breña.

Su respiración se paralizó. Allí, justo a un lado de un tallo muy grueso lo vió; un extraño apéndice. Se diría que el hocico de un animal aspiraba frenética y nerviosamente apenas pudiendo moverse en el entramado de tallos. A sus nerviosos y rápidos movimientos levantaba polvillo del suelo, cada vez que aspiraba entrecortadamente, instantes después, tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció. Harry quedó estupefacto, tanto, que no sabía si en verdad había visto aquel grotesco apéndice o si su imaginación le había hecho una mala jugada.

De pronto todo su cuerpo quedó petrificado. Un sudor frio se deslizo por su piel, se erizó de tal manera que sentía miles y minúsculas agujas clavadas en su espina dorsal, sintió frío y un leve mareo que casi le hizo perder el sentido. Sintió su cuero cabelludo hormiguear. Allí donde instantes antes había visto aquel extraño apéndice observó un ojo, grande, saltón y rojo como las llamas del fuego, impresionantemente abierto que se movía febril en todas direcciones casi a punto de salirse de su cuenca, Harry dejó escapar un ahogado grito y el ojo se posó penetrante en él, la expresión del ojo al verlo cambió en instantes del desconcierto a la malicia, de la malicia al júbilo.

Sirius y Grecia intentaron ver el motivo por el cual Harry había gritado pero un sonoro alarido interrumpió sus intenciones. Desconcertados miraron a todos lados pero un estremecimiento se apoderó de aquella pequeña cúpula vegetal que les servía de claustro. El denso enramado se sacudió poderosamente y los gajos aflojaron su tensión separándose unos de otras con rapidez. Las hojas del lazo del diablo poco a poco cedieron ante la inexorable sequedad que rápidamente se apoderó de ellas, con extraña rapidez se marchitaron desperdigándose en el suelo. Segundos después, sólo uno que otro tímido brote, aún se mantenía en pie. Un nuevo grito más penetrante y desgarrador, los hizo volverse a la misma dirección. A Harry se le revolvió el estómago ante lo que vio.

Grecia exclamó aterrorizada

- ¡Banshee!

Una escuálida figura de larga y gris cabellera que se extendía mucho más allá del suelo, los miraba con intenso odio, su rostro era el rostro de la ira, su intensa mirada no se apartaba de Harry. Sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar y su extraña nariz tenía un sólo orificio delgado y vertical, el cual se dilataba a cada resuello. Su piel era verdosa como el resto de la selva y sus pechos colgaban muertos y marchitos como el lazo del diablo.

La criatura levantó su brazo y en un extraño ademán señalo a Harry. Este sintió un vació dentro de sí y una extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo, sentía su alma desprenderse de su parte corpórea, tanto así que su primer reflejo fue agarrarse el pecho como si con ello pudiera detenerla, pero en instantes su cuerpo aflojo como una marioneta a la que le aflojan las cuerdas, sus piernas se relajaron y su cabeza se posó inerte sobre su pecho. Había entrado en una especie de trance y ahora flotaba. En efecto, la banshee estaba extrayendo el alma del cuerpo de Harry, Sirius intentó asirlo de un brazo para hacerlo volver en sí, pero una ráfaga de extraña fuerza invisible, lo expelió contra los matorrales muchos metros más allá.

- No te lo llevarás- dijo Grecia interponiéndose entre la Banshee y Harry.

En ese momento Harry cayó al suelo y la banshee bajó su brazo. Entre la espesa y canosa melena con sólo medio rostro visible, la banshee habló:

- En los bosques de la noche y tras el umbral de la tristeza, en las oscuras penumbras de mis olvidados parajes sólo yo reino. Maldito sea por siempre aquel que ose adentrarse en los bosques de la noche, porque su castigo, será mil veces cien mil muertes, y todas horribles…ay de aquellos que osen atravesar las tierras besadas de las almas malditas.

- Soy una ninfa del Averno- dijo Grecia con firmeza.

- Tú y el condenado pueden pasar, pero el mortal es mío. – tengo apetitos que saciar.

Al decir esto el oscuro lugar se aclaró como por arte de un rayo y en ese pequeño instante una veintena de banshees que los rodeaban, dejó verse para en instantes después volver a desaparecer en la penumbra.

Sirius que se había acercado al cuerpo inconsciente de Harry, quedó petrificado ante la espeluznante visión.

- No puedo permitirlo- dijo Grecia

- Osas quebrantar la Ley de Hades?

- Por la Ley de Hades apelo al enigma

- Ahora tú y el condenado podrán marchar en paz, pero si osas retar al enigma los tres me pertenecerán.

- Apelo al enigma- repitió Grecia decidida.

Será la perdición del chico y de sus acompañantes.

- Me arriesgo- dijo Grecia decidida, mientras Sirius no muy seguro de ntender , la veía atónito.

Un murmullo burlesco y odioso dejose oír en las tinieblas. Sirius con Harry en su regazo tomó suavemente la mano de Grecia y la apretó contra su pecho. Una densa bruma cubrió el suelo y los últimos vestigios de luz a su alrededor desaparecieron.

- ¿Grecia? –preguntó Harry llevándose la mano al cuello en un gesto de dolor. El abrasivo calor y la sed no saciada le provocaban estertores dolorosos en su garganta, minúsculas fístulas comenzaban a asomar en su labio inferior, su aspecto era terrible. Sirius lo contemplaba de lejos, con preocupación. Grecia se acercó a Harry quien yacía en el oscuro suelo.

Desde allí pudo observar el recinto donde se encontraban, una sombría caverna donde las estalactitas al contacto con las estalagmitas, habían erigido entre ambas largas y delgadas columnas sobre un suelo irregular y pedregoso, el espacio era reducido y una lánguida luz proveniente de la estrecha entrada les permitía distinguirse de entre las diversas formas rocosas que se elevaban en la gruta. Pese a la humedad, el calor era irritante.

- Quédate quieto y trata de descansar –dijo Grecia acariciándole los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Harry incorporándose, al observar el umbroso lugar en el que se encontraban.-¿Dónde estamos?

- Aún estamos en el bosque de los desalientos, en los dominios de las banshees, por ahora somos sus prisioneros.

- ¿Que ocurrirá ahora?, ¿nos entregaran a los lichs?, preguntó Harry aprensivo.

- No, las banshees son demonios autosuficientes erigidas como sus propias regentes, sólo rinden cuentas a si mismas y al propio Hades, los lichs sólo tienen dominio total sobre los inmuertos. Por el momento estamos fuera del alcance de los lichs pero me temo que eso no nos deja en mejor posición.

- Cuéntale- dijo Sirius a Grecia muy preocupado y sin dejar de mirar la entrada de la sombría cueva.

- He apelado al enigma para podernos liberar, es la única forma posible de salir de aquí.

- ¿Qué es el enigma?

- En primer lugar debes entender la naturaleza de la Banshee, para que comprendas lo ocurrido. Una banshee es un demonio que vaga por la Tierra y por el inframundo alimentándose de almas muy afligidas. Cazan solo de noche, cuando están en la tierra porque es la única forma en que conservan su poder, en la oscuridad, es por ello que habitan en los lugares más impenetrables y sombríos del Averno. Este demonio usa su voz emitiendo una aguda llamada con la cual alerta a sus congéneres y detecta a sus víctimas escuchando su llanto interior. Son los ruidos que escuchamos momentos después de que nos atrapó el lazo del diablo. La banshee se sintoniza con las ondas de dolor que emanan de los afligidos, eleva su llamada a un grito tan poderoso que mata a aquellos que ella elija. Por este lado tu falta de memoria te ayudó Harry si la banshee hubiese percibido toda la agonía que trajiste aquí desde el mundo de los mortales, no se hubiese resistido a destrozarte en segundos con su penetrante grito, sin embargo no estamos a salvo, es una comunidad maldita y las almas no dejan de ser su alimento, te secarían hasta hacer de tus despojos un simple guiñapo.

- Entonces me van a... ¿qué van a hacer con nosotros?- preguntó Harry.

- Hades disfruta de jugar sus piezas tal cual lo hacían los antiguos dioses, no hay ser en el inframundo totalmente infalible, ni siquiera el mismo Hades, pero disfruta de dar poder y debilidades a sus súbditos por lo que ni los lichs, ni las banshees, demonios o inmuertos más poderosos del infierno, están exentos a sus caprichos, todos tienen su fortaleza pero de igual modo poseen sus debilidades.

- ¿Y cuál es la debilidad de las banshees? Preguntó Harry interesado.

- Esperaba que preguntaras. Como demonios, ninguna a la que podamos hacer frente por lo que poseen el poder de destrozar cualquier criatura muerta o viva que transite sus dominios.

- Pero tú dijiste...

- En vista de su poder desmedido Hades ordenó a la esfinge la vigilancia de las banshees y un juicio justo a los pobres desprotegidos que caigan en sus garras y que así lo imploren...

- ¿Una esfinge? –dijo Harry buscando inútilmente en su vedada memoria.

- Si es una criatura con rostro y pechos de mujer, cuerpo de león y alas de águila.

es un ser malicioso, voluble y muy violento. Es una gran depredadora y siente predilección por la carne humana y créeme que por aquí no hay mucha. Tiene la costumbre "felina" de juguetear con sus víctimas humanas antes de devorarlas y le encanta plantear acertijos o enigmas en forma de canto, por ello la conocen como la cruel cantora. Sin embargo, tiene mal perder y a menudo, si una víctima se le escapa, cae presa de una furia autodestructiva. Es descendiente del can cerbero, guardián del infierno.

- Es una criatura terrible, aún así no entiendo- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

Sirius hizo un ademán desesperado. Grecia lo observó y con un leve gesto lo conminó a mantener la calma.

- Verás la única forma de salir de aquí es adivinando el enigma de la esfinge.

- Comprendo... –dijo Harry cayendo en cuenta de la magnitud del problema.

- No, -dijo Sirius- aún no comprendes.

- Claro que comprendo, pero estoy seguro de que Grecia dará con la respuesta es la mas lista de los tres, si me perdonas, Sirius.

A todas éstas Sirius hizo una extraña mueca que a Harry se le antojó graciosa.

- Harry, eres tu quien debe enfrentarse a la esfinge- dijo Grecia continuando.

- ¿De que hablas? yo no podría...- dijo Harry alarmado.

- Tu eres la presa de la banshee es a ti a quien quieren devorar, tu eres el único mortal - dijo Sirius en un gesto de desespero, tirándose el cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos y caminando preocupado de un lado a otro. Las señales de su sufrimiento eran cada vez más palpables.

- Pero y ustedes...

- Nosotros no somos apetecibles a las banshees, no es a nosotros a quien quieren, al menos no en grado sumo ni tanto como a tí; sin embargo ahora estamos en tus manos...- dijo Grecia calmadamente.

- ¿En mis manos?- preguntó Harry muy pálido.

Grecia explicó a Harry el trato que había hecho con las banshees, la libertad o la perdición de los tres si Harry descubría o no el enigma. Este después de escuchar atónito las palabras de la hermosa ninfa se dejó caer lentamente en el piso de la lóbrega y estrecha cueva y guardó silencio, momentos después miró a Grecia con preocupación.

- ¿Cómo podría yo acertar al enigma si ni siquiera tengo restos de memoria?- dijo Harry sumamente abatido.

- Yo confío en ti Harry, tu falta de memoria te hará ver las cosas en su justa medida, sin alteraciones, sin prejuicios, solos tú y tu mente.

- Mis conocimientos son muy vagos- insistió Harry, desolado.

- Un enigma no mide tus conocimientos, mide tu lógica y raciocinio.

- No podré...- respondió desesperado.

- Harry- dijo Sirius – ya una vez enfrentaste una esfinge y saliste bien librado, Grecia y yo confiamos en tí, además ya no hay marcha atrás, sólo debes tratar de serenarte- dijo Sirius mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo veré a la esfinge?- preguntó preocupado.

- Iremos los tres pero sólo tú hablarás –dijo Grecia suavemente.

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago.

- Y si no acierto, ¿que ocurrirá?- preguntó desolado.

Grecia bajó la mirada

- No preguntes Harry, si no aciertas, simplemente nuestras preocupaciones desaparecerán - dijo Sirius mirando expectante la entrada de la cueva.

Harry comprendió al instante y volvió a guardar silencio. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas en el obscuro espacio de la minúscula gruta.

- ¿Cuando? –insistió.

- Pronto, en cualquier momento- dijo Grecia con dulzura, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para infundirle valor.

Momentos después una horrible banshee apareció por la puerta de la sombría gruta. Ésta se desplazaba entre las formaciones rocosas con extrema rapidez, parecía flotar y traspasar los obstáculos. Su cabellera abundante y tan larga que rozaba el piso, cubría su rostro casi totalmente. Una fracción de tez verdosa y marchita asomaba de entre la espesa melena. Con sus largos y huesudos dedos hizo señas a Harry para que la siguiera. Harry miró a su padrino y a Grecia, quienes le indicaron con la vista que fuera tras ella. Así lo hizo. Más atrás Sirius y Grecia lo siguieron.

Fuera de la cueva un camino enmarcado por retorcidos y avejentados árboles de escuálidas ramas y negruzcas hojas, se abría ante sus ojos. De nuevo un cielo cobrizo, cupular y vacío devolvía a Harry aquella sensación de encierro. De los lados; expectantes y ansiosas una treintena de banshees se movían sin parar de un lado a otro, emitiendo extraños y guturales sonidos que a Harry se le antojaban de festejo y euforia. Sus pechos marchitos colgaban inánes con el vaivén de su marcha, sus largas cabelleras de vez en cuando dejaban ver un ojo aquí, un colmillo más allá y una que otra naríz que ávidamente trataba de atrapar con su único y vertical orificio el olor a desánimo, a tristeza, a aflicción. Tenues y repetitivos impulsos eléctricos bajaban con frecuencia espeluznante por su columna vertebral, sentía su cabello erizarse justo allí en su nuca. Una banshee sin poder contener sus apetitos se abalanzó sobre Harry y pegó el rostro en su cuello con avidez lamiéndolo con una larga y asquerosa lengua, húmeda y glutinosa, no pudiendo contener sus mas bajos instintos. El espeso fluido de su lengua impregnó a Harry su herida provocándole escozor. La que parecía ser la jefe de las banshees, a un movimiento de mano la expelió poderosamente contra uno de los árboles, ésta se incorporó con rapidez y se alejo chillando de dolor, hasta situarse temerosa, detrás de sus compañeras. Harry limpió su herida con asco. Se giró para mirar a Grecia y a Sirius cuyos pálidos rostros reflejaban miedo y preocupación. No se sintió confortado ante aquellos semblantes. Continuó.

Tras cruzar el extraño camino la banshee que lo precedía se hizo a un lado. Un portal herrumbroso enfilado por dos grandes columnas de mármol viejo y agrietado se erigía incólume ante sus ojos, más allá y muy cerca, tras un camino ascendente y zigsagueante una pequeña loma se perfilaba como una sombra en contraste con el cobrizo firmamento. Apenas Harry situarse frente al portal, éste se abrió. De la baja loma descendía en remolinos una espesa niebla.

Harry se volvió una vez más para observar a Grecia y a Sirius, quienes con la mirada lo invitaron a seguir el ascenso de la pequeña vereda.

Los tres prisioneros en perfecto triángulo, ascendieron por el camino que llevaba a la colina.

- Harry, detrás de la colina está la esfinge, - le dijo Grecia- sobre un gran pedestal donde duerme y desde donde puede divisar a sus victimas acercarse, el verla te atemorizará pero deberás controlar el miedo, pues no debes mostrarle temor, colócate frente a ella y mírala directo a los ojos, una vez la esfinge te diga el enigma guarda silencio, de tu boca sólo podrá salir la respuesta, cualquier otra cosa que digas será suficiente para que se arroje contra todos nosotros para devorarnos. Cierra los ojos y verás que todo será más fácil, estaré contigo Harry, ambos lo estaremos – culminó Grecia mirándo a Sirius.

- Me costará cerrar los ojos frente a una criatura a punto de devorarme –dijo Harry tratando de no sonar aprensivo.

- Debes hacerlo Harry, no dejes que su mirada te aturda. –dijo Grecia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré para responderle?- preguntó.

- El que tu juzgues necesario- respondió Grecia- suele sentirse triunfante ante la complejidad de sus acertijos por lo que mientras mas tardes, mas se regodeará de su ingenio.

- Alguna vez alguien ha adivinado sus enigmas?

- Si una vez... -contestó Grecia

- Cuéntame

-- Yo adiviné su enigma- dijo Grecia

- Y como no lo habías mencionado? –preguntaron a la vez Sirius y Harry entre molestos y sorprendidos.

- No servirá de nada, nunca los repite.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –preguntó Harry

- Simplemente lo sé- contestó Grecia.

- ¿Qué te preguntó?- quiso saber Sirius.

Grecia dio señas de buscar en su interior aquel viejo acertijo que la esfinge le había preguntado y respondió:

- Son dos hermanos uno de los cuáles al morir engendra a su hermana y esta a la vez engendra a su hermano cuando muere.

Sirius y Harry se vieron las caras atónitos ante tal enigma.

- Ahora si estoy perdido-dijo Harry desanimado.

- ¿Cuál es la respuesta?- preguntó Sirius.

- El día al morir, engendra a su hermana la noche y esta a su vez antes de morir engendra a su hermano el día.

- Es como para tirarse de los pelos, a quien se le ocurriría esa respuesta, - dijo Sirius alarmado.

- Harry primero que nada céntrate en la antigüedad de la esfinge, en su desconexión con el mundo exterior en el que has habitado, ve el simbolismo de sus palabras pese a sus enigmas su visión del mundo es bastante simple, en la simpleza descubrirás las respuestas.

- Sirius disculpa que haya dudado de ti –dijo Harry a su padrino con la voz triste y apagada.

- No te des por vencido aún Harry, contamos contigo- dijo Sirius tratando de sonar natural, pero su voz también temblaba.

- Si llego a morir lo que mas me pesará será no haber recuperado mi memoria para saber como diablos me metí en esto.- dijo Harry.

Sirius no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Harry lo miró de soslayo y sonrió. Grecia se sintió contagiada. La tensión se aflojo un poco, y el trio rió abiertamente. Harry miró a sus acompañantes y en un arranque de sentimientos desbordados los abrazó a ambos con fuerza, siendo correspondido de inmediato y fundiéndose el pequeño grupo en un sólo sentimiento, en un sólo corazón y con un único propósito, salir de aquel lugar con bien. Sin soltarse de un todo continuaron la marcha; pero el mágico momento no duró mucho. Un profundo gruñido se dejó oir justo al dar la vuelta al último recodo que conducía a la parte de atrás de la colina. Una imagen colosal los observaba

Descomunal e imponente, aquella criatura con su sola presencia sesgo los ánimos del trio de viajeros. La esfinge era un monstruo con rostro de mujer mortalmente pálido, cuyos ojos los observaban como brasas encendidas. Su cuerpo felino de prominente pecho se agitaba expectante ante lo que se revelaba a su vista. Su cola leonina jugueteaba de un lado a otro de sus flancos a la espera de la presa que mansamente se acercaba, su instinto animal haciendo caso omiso a su humana faz dilató sus fosas nasales atrapando los aromas que gentilmente impregnaban el aire. De la comisura de su boca pendía peligrosamente, el líquido espeso y venenoso que saboreaba insolente el manjar que se le presentaba.

Ante la parálisis repentina de los tres andantes, desplegó sus vigorosas alas salpicadas de sangre y rugió potente de impaciencia, apurando así los asuntos que tan llamativa visita, traía.

Aquellos pobres seres después del impacto visual de aquel portento, moralmente desechos, avanzaron entre cráneos y astillas óseas que descuidadamente reposaban en el camino.

Haciendo caso omiso de las emociones que en ese momento lo embargaban Harry recordó las palabras de la ninfa y miró fijamente a los ojos de la esfinge. Ésta, aún olfateando el aire y sin dejar de observarlo, finalmente dió una vuelta sobre su eje y se echó en su sitial de mármol, su cola jugueteo por momentos en el aire. Estiró su cuello y emitió el siguiente enigma:

_Duerme un ser que sueña ser mil seres,_

_en un mundo sin región sin camino y sin mapa_

_sus ojos son espejo de conciencia,_

_su cuerpo, es un castillo en llamas…_

_cruzaste el portal para develar su secreto,_

_y en castigo devorará tu alma_

_nadie más hilvanará tus nuevas vidas,_

_y tu nombre regirá al rayar el alba_

Harry se arrodillo y fijo la vista en un punto mas allá de la esfinge, mas allá del bosque, mas allá del Averno, su palidez se intensificó. Sirius contemplo con alarmante preocupación su rostro. Grecia suavizó el semblante y cerró los ojos, parecía orar...

Su corazón aceleró la marcha, cerró sus ojos tal cual se lo había pedido la ninfa. Primero intentó calmarse, pero la conciencia cierta, la realidad contundente del lugar y la situación en que se encontraba, sólo logró acelerar mas el paso rítmico del órgano vital. Sudaba frio y sentía su cuerpo temblar. Pese a todo lo que acontecía en su organismo, otra parte de él registraba con rapidez vertiginosa cada una de las palabras dichas por la esfinge.

Dudó un instante. La esfinge como adivinando sus tribulaciones y con la simple intención de alargar más la agonía, repitió lánguidamente cada uno de los versos de aquel incomprensible acertijo, mientras se recostaba sobre su lomo estirando las patas hacia arriba, como jugueteando con el aire. Al rato soltó un sonoro bostezo y se echó como un gatito a retozar.

Harry, a que dudarlo, estaba desorientado. Tanto como las palabras de la esfinge, trataba de recordar por igual cada uno de los valiosos consejos que le había dado la bella ninfa, en los que esperanzado buscaba conseguir la clave que le daría la respuesta.

Suspiró y de inmediato se concentró en el enigma:

"Un ser que sueña ser mil seres... -sin duda se refiere a un ser muy poderoso –pensó - sólo se dice de Dios que puede estar en todos y cada uno de nosotros pero igual podría ser Hades el rey de los infiernos ya que es la antítesis de Dios y la perfecta contraposición a éste....

-veamos la segunda parte: "en un mundo sin región, sin camino y sin mapa"... -igual podría ser el cielo o el infierno, -pensó Harry- son los únicos lugares a los que no se puede ir a voluntad porque nadie sabe la dirección. –después de pensar esto continuó algo esperanzado: "Sus ojos son espejo de conciencia"... - de alguna manera éste ser poderoso castiga a través de lo que ve y ve a través de los ojos de los mil seres que sueña ser, es decir estos reflejan como espejo, como espías...pero Dios no nos usa para ello, por lo tanto tiene que ser Hades, el castiga los malos actos de los impíos, el castiga los pecados, Dios perdona, ¡si tiene que ser Hades!, ...aunque Dios... también castiga... -¡demonios! - nuevamente la dualidad del enigma, le hacía dudar. Sin sentirse muy seguro de su razonamiento continuó: "Su cuerpo es un castillo en llamas"...- si no se trata del infierno que literalmente siempre está ardiendo, entre Dios y Hades, és éste último el que siempre está envuelto en llamas por ser el rey del infierno...- Harry se rascó la frente - los otros casos en que se puede estar envuelto en llamas sin ser literales, es cuando existe una pasión extrema o una ira incontenible y en ninguno de los dos casos me imagino a Dios. Por lo tanto en cualquiera de los tres casos sólo podría ser Hades, si tomamos en cuenta las cuatro primeras líneas... Hades es el ser que sueña ser mil seres pues ve a través de los ojos de sus demonios e inmuertos. –si eso es - el infierno es el mundo sin región sin camino y sin mapa. Sus ojos son espejo de conciencia porque no obstante ser un ente maléfico, igual castiga a los condenados al observar sus pecados, actuando como una conciencia... y su cuerpo es un castillo en llamas- ¿por qué su cuerpo es un castillo en llamas? ¿tendré que decirlo? o ¿bastará con decir que es Hades?.Espero que se conforme con esto- pensó Harry, mientras se estremecía de solo pensar que la respuesta fuera errada.

Mientras discernía entre estos y otros razonamientos, en el Averno, los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos horas y las horas una vida entera, en la que Harry trataba de dar sentido a cada una de aquellas enigmáticas frases. Al menos así le parecía.

Veamos la segunda parte, se dijo cansado de darle vueltas a los cuatro primeros versos, regresando siempre a lo mismo, no puede ser otro sino Hades, el todopoderoso del infierno, sólo él podría tener semejantes características, -pensó y algo más tranquilo continuó con la segunda parte del enigma:

"Cruzaste el portal para develar su secreto...- no entiendo ésta parte, ¿a quién se refiere? ¿Cuál es el portal? Todos cruzamos el portal al llegar al infierno, cierto que Sirius lo hizo con todo y cuerpo y yo lo hice por el cráter de Cumas dos formas que no son las naturales, debe referirse a alguno de los dos, pero, ¿de que secreto habla? ¿Cómo puede saberlo la esfinge?, Grecia dijo que sus conocimientos son sencillos...no quiero ni pensar como serían los enigmas si no lo fueran.- se dijo Harry balanceándose distraídamente sobre sus rodillas de adelante hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Sirius lo miraban, como si con ello pudiera ayudarle de alguna forma, pero Harry, tal cual se lo había pedido Grecia, continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Por ahora supondré que se trata de Sirius o de mi... a ver como sigue?...

En ese momento la esfinge cantó distraídamente los versos nuevamente. Parecía saber cuando Harry necesitaba que le refrescaran la memoria: "En castigo devorará tu alma"... - esto está clarísimo...no necesita mayor explicación me quedaré de este lado del barrio (donde había escuchado esa expresión) a que me devoren... a mi o al pobre Sirius.

Harry se sintió turbado por éste pensamiento, pero continuó: "nadie más hilvanará tus nuevas vidas"...- el ser poderoso... Hades devorará mi alma o la de Sirius...

Ésta parte también la asociaba con la esfinge, pero rápidamente desechó la idea, la esfinge devoraría sus cuerpos, sus almas estaban reservadas a las banshees...

- Debe tratarse en definitiva de Hades...-pensó- "Y nadie mas hilvanará tus nuevas vidas... repitió para sí -supongo que con esto se refiere a que no vivirá más, pero al hablar de nuevas vidas... ¿a que se refiere? ¿A las nuevas vidas que tendríamos?, es decir, ¿reencarnaciones?... si, debe ser eso... que al devorar nuestras almas ya no viviremos de ninguna otra forma, en ningún otro plano ni con ninguna otra vida, será una destrucción total...bueno igual no estaba contando con ellas... por ahora sólo me interesa salvar ésta vida...no se que pensará Sirius al respecto.-

" y tu nombre regirá al rayar el alba"... - no comprendo, después de ser eliminado totalmente, ¿Cómo puede ser, que una vez destruido, mi nombre o el de Sirius, regirá al rayar el alba?, ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿cómo se puede regir después de ser destruido?

Harry trató de buscar en su inútil memoria, pero no encontró nada que le pudiera servir- sólo los muy grandes regían más allá de la muerte y ni Sirius ni el estaban entre los "muy grandes"

-Es imposible- se dijo- tanto si destruye a Sirius, como si me destruye a mi, ambos estamos muertos para el resto del mundo, ¿como podrían regir nuestros nombres al rayar el alba? Y con esto se refiere obligatoriamente al mundo de los mortales porque aquí en el infierno nunca raya el alba... ¡maldición!, no logro comprenderlo.

Harry evocó la segunda parte del enigma nuevamente, había algo alli que no lograba descubrir, había algo que no lograba ver pero que sin embargo sabía que estaba allí.

- Un momento... – dijo cayendo en cuenta de algo - ¿cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?, ésta parte del acertijo, me habla en primera persona, por lo tanto soy yo, no se trata de Sirius, está dirigida a mi a la persona que contesta el enigma...pero ahora lo entiendo menos. –se dijo más confundido aún – cruzaré el portal, devorará mi alma, no tendré nuevas vidas pero, ¿como podré regir al rayar el alba?

Harry quien hacía rato había dejado de balancearse, ahora murmuraba para si mismo y se tiraba del cabello, estrujándose la cara con las manos. Había pasado bastante tiempo ya. Sirius deambulaba de un lado a otro sin poder hacer nada, sabía que no podía ayudarlo creía tener parte de la solución al enigma, al menos gran parte de el, pero no podía acercársele y mucho menos hablarle, sabía que esto le estaba vedado. Si al menos pudieran resolverlo entre los tres intercambiarían puntos de vista – pobre Harry –pensó- pero Grecia se lo había dicho, a cualquier intento de ayudarlo, la esfinge los devoraría.

Mientras tanto Grecia continuaba imperturbable en una especie de fervoroso y silencioso rezo, ni siquiera alzaba la vista para verlo, al menos para ver su inquietud. Sirius se desesperó aún más.

Harry abrió los ojos y se levantó, tenía las piernas entumecidas, su rostro en extremo pálido, reflejaba en un todo, ira, frustración, abatimiento pero por sobre todo la tristeza que le provocaba el fracaso de no dar con la respuesta al enigma. Si bien creía haber averiguado gran parte de él, esto no le servía, no valían medias tintas, era todo o nada y hasta ahora no creía haber dado con la respuesta y lo que era peor no se sentía capaz de dar con ella, después de horas y horas de darle vueltas.

El cansancio, su herida, el hambre y la sed, habían mermado su ánimo, poco a poco se había entregado a la idea del destino que le esperaba, aquel era su fin.

Por un momento sintió alivio de no recordar a nadie, de no amar a nadie, de no extrañar a nadie, su muerte sería rápida si corría con suerte y si corría con suerte también, sería el primero y no tendría que ver sufrir a aquellos dos seres que constituían todo su limitado circulo de conocidos. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía con una débil vocecilla, que no debía darse por vencido, que se combatía hasta el final... miró a Sirius y en su semblante, se reflejaba el desconcierto, una especie de desencanto, de decepción, enmudecida en una mirada de aceptación.

A Harry le costaba mucho aceptar su muerte, pero le causaba más pesar el saber que por su causa Sirius y Grecia, estuvieran muertos o no, compartirían su destrucción. Sopesó todo esto con frialdad, mientras Grecia lo veía suplicante, con aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos tan verdes como los suyos, pero inmensamente más dulces, inmensamente más tristes y más que nunca brillantes como una estrella en el firmamento, pero no de aquel firmamento.

Decidió acabar con todo el tormento que le significaba la tortura de ver a sus amigos en semejante estado, decidió hablar y que el diablo, la esfinge o la cofradía de banshees en pleno lo destrozaran, todo por no vivir más aquel suplicio.

Harry trasmitió con su rostro la decisión que acababa de tomar, a sus amigos. Sirius y Grecia lo miraron aterrados, pero en sus rostros no había respuesta, no había salida, que lo hiciera desistir de aquello que pensaba hacer...

- Lo siento- sólo atino a decir Harry.

- Has roto el silencio de la reflexión –dijo la esfinge irguiéndose majestuosamente y clavando sus poderosas garras en el montículo. – dame tu respuesta incauto mortal – le oyó decir Harry con una voz más profunda y menos lánguida, estaba visto que la impaciencia por devorarlo privaba sobre la indiferencia que hasta momentos atrás había ostentado la colosal esfinge.

- No...estoy...seguro...

Un rugido espectacular brotó de la femenina boca de la esfinge cuyos ojos como tizones lo observaron con odio, desplegó sus alas, presta a saltar sobre Harry en cualquier momento.

Harry suspiró débilmente, tomó una bocanada de aire y habló:

- El ser que sueña ser mil seres es Hades y los mil seres, son su séquito de demonios. El mundo del que hablas sin caminos y sin mapas, es el infierno, en el cual y a través de los ojos de su séquito, ve y castiga los pecados de los condenados tal cual lo haría una conciencia...

Harry dudó unos instantes, sudaba copiosamente y la debilidad hacía flaquear sus cansadas piernas. Pese al calor reinante un frío espectral recorrió su columna vertebral. Una obscura sustancia goteaba de su cuello. Su cuerpo estaba colapsando. A punto de desfallecer y sintiéndose algo mareado, por poco pierde el conocimiento. Grecia se movió rápidamente para sujetarlo. Sirius que se paseaba intranquilo, bajo la desafiante mirada d la esfinge, sólo notó la debilidad del chico al ver a la ninfa sostenerlo por debajo de su hombro.

- Vamos Harry tu puedes- dijo Grecia a Harry, mirándolo con firmeza.

Éste apenas podía sostenerse en pie y su cabeza se movía casi inerte, más por las leyes de la física que por la fuerza de su cansado cuerpo. Sirius acudió en su auxilio y lo sostuvo del otro lado.

La esfinge al ver el movimiento repentino, llena de furia se aprestó a tirar un zarpazo sobre los pobres infortunados.

- ¡Espera!, ¡está débil! , sólo lo hemos sostenido- dijo Grecia levantando su mano y cubriéndose con ella en señal de protección.

- No pueden ayudarlo - dijo la esfinge impaciente, apretando sus poderosas patas contra el suelo haciendo brotar sendas y afiladas garras de sus mullidas y poderosas extremidades delanteras – el joven ha fracasado, está muriendo. Sería un desperdicio dejarlo morir y no ver brotar el torrentoso elixir con las últimas palpitaciones de su corazón.- dijo la esfinge sin disimular el placer que le provocaban sus propias palabras - No puede articular palabra, acepten su destino, ha sido derrotado por el enigma.

- ¡No!- gritó Sirius con furia - debes permitirle terminar.

- Harry, vuelve en ti... – dijo Grecia, colocando su mano en su débil corazón.

Por primera vez en su larga estadía en el Averno Sirius observó a Grecia palidecer y su rostro mostraba una tristeza sin límites una tristeza que lo llenó de zozobra, pero en instantes la vio reponerse, sin embargo; esta visión nunca mas se alejaría de su conciencia.


	6. LAS TRES GREAS

**CAPITULO VI**

**LAS TRES GREAS**

Harry, recuperó poco a poco el aliento mientras la impaciente esfinge daba vueltas en su gran pedestal, con la pelambre crispada por la ira, los ojos encendidos de infierno y las fauces rebosantes de maldad. Inquieta, parecía medir las probabilidades de lanzarse de una vez sobre los tres amigos.

En ese momento Harry, con la ayuda de Sirius y Grecia, quien aún sostenía asustada su pecho, tomó nuevos brios y habló con el semblante cetrino y apagado pero con voz más segura:

El ser que sueña ser mil seres es Hades y los mil seres son su séquito de demonios e inmuertos... El mundo del que hablas sin caminos y sin mapas es el infierno, en el cual y a través de los ojos de su séquito ve y castiga los pecados de los condenados... tal cual lo haría la más pura conciencia...

La esfinge hizo un gesto de fastidio mal contenido.

Harry continuó:

...su cuerpo es el mismísimo infierno... en el cual arde ahora mismo con la ira de las mil condenas, porque el enigma ha sido resuelto.

...Pero el portal fue traspasado para develar el secreto, y el desdichado que osó profanarlo, nunca mas existirá ni reencarnará... Su creador, destruirá su alma y cuerpo; pero como nada desaparece y todo se torna, transmutará, y por siempre en el firmamento, antes de rayar el alba un nuevo astro resplandecerá en los cielos, cuyo nombre develará el alma de su noble sacrificio, porque Dios el único, aquel cuyo poder es infinito, así lo ha decidido.

- ¡Su nombre quiero su nombre!- gritó la esfinge frenética y fuera de sí.

- No tienes ningún derecho a exigir su nombre – le increpó con fiereza la joven Grecia, - no puedes saciar tu ira demandando lo que no demanda el enigma. Conozco los modos y las maneras, debes dejarnos ir, porque el enigma ha sido resuelto y el gran Hades no soportará otra traición.

Entonces ocurrió algo indescriptible.

La esfinge con expresión espantosa, soltó un rugido que hizo temblar la tierra. Repentinamente, fueron azotados por fuertes y violentas ventiscas, Harry casi inconsciente cayó al suelo mientras Grecia y Sirius apenas pudiendo sostenerse ellos mismos, trataban de levantarlo difícilmente, debido a la potente fuerza de los vientos. La esfinge los miró con profundo odio y abrió su horrible boca que en rictus repugnante dejó salir fuertes alaridos de dolor y furia mientras clavaba dentelladas salvajes y violentas en su lomo y patas, retorciéndose como una serpiente.

Para entonces Harry más recuperado debido más a la impresión de aquella horrible visión que a sus escasas fuerzas, observaba asombrado junto a sus dos amigos, la furia y frustración que envolvía frenéticamente a la esfinge, cuyas dentelladas a si misma hacían volar entre los vientos, obscuras y espesas gotas de sangre que reventaban en miles de partículas, creando una llovizna purpúrea de viscoso líquido.

- ¡Cuidado! - dijo Grecia al tiempo que tiraba de Sirius y Harry para protegerse de la ira de la monumental esfinge y del venenoso líquido que brotaba de sus heridas. Entre las rocas y el suelo, en aquellas partes donde salpicaba el mortal fluido, brotaban encolerizadas y amenazantes negras y enormes serpientes que inmediatamente se acercaban sibilantes a sus víctimas. Una de ellas se enroscó ágilmente en la pierna de Harry, éste gritó alterado algo ininteligible y la serpiente dócilmente se desenroscó de su pierna perdiéndose entre las rocas y arbustos, las demás hicieron lo mismo. Grecia y Sirius se quedaron atónitos, aunque de hecho no tanto como Harry.

La esfinge, descontrolada y furibunda se irguió en su pedestal y lanzó un último y potente rugido, cuya fuerza insoportable hizo que los tres viajantes se cubrieran los oídos mientras el viento y la arena arremolinaban, fundiéndose en una tempestuosa y obscura tormenta, que apenas les permitía verse los unos a los otros.

En un instante todo se iluminó. Una poderosa e impresionante llama dorada y roja salió de las horribles fauces de la mítica criatura. Un camino de fuego se abrió ante ellos. Harry y Sirius miraban boquiabiertos aquel colosal rayo de fuego que se extendía en forma de espiral, en el viejo camino por el que horas antes habían ascendido.

- ¡Vamos! ¡pronto! - dijo Grecia, quien de los tres parecía ser la única que comprendía lo que ocurría.

Tirando de sus dos amigos, entró en el desdoblado circulo en llamas que los llevaba hasta el pie de la colina, Harry y Sirius algo aprensivos la siguieron, para comprobar instantes después que aquel llameante túnel les protegería y les permitiría salir de aquel horrible lugar.

Harry no pudo evitar volverse y observar como la esfinge aún temblando de furia, poco a poco, enmudecía y perdía la movilidad, haciéndose su textura, más tosca, más burda, más rígida, mientras que de su boca aún chorreaba potente, la infernal llamarada. En momentos las plumas de sus alas tomaron ese tono y textura mortecino de las estatuas, lo mismo ocurrió con su espesa pelambre y en momentos, aquella espectacular bestia quedó reducida a una colosal y pálida efigie de piedra, vieja y triste. En el último instante en el que la vida parecía abandonar el cuerpo de la infernal criatura, sus ojos inyectados en odio y sangre se posaron en Harry, quien creyó notar en aquella última mirada un aire triunfal, que se perdió para siempre en la tosca trama de la fria roca.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces? El espiral no durará mucho, debemos salir de los dominios de las banshees.

Abajo, más allá del raído portal, una treintena de banshees, lloraban y gemían, algunas furiosas, otras consternadas, merodeando frenéticas y desesperadas, buscando inútilmente una entrada por el brillante tirabuzón de fuego, que les permitiera asir a sus presas. Mientras Sirius, Harry y Grecia corrían despavoridos tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitían para alejarse cada vez más de aquel terrible y sofocante lugar. A lo lejos, blanco e imponente se erguía como un coloso el Monte de Atlas.

- Paremos, paremos- dijo Harry sin aliento – no puedo dar un paso más.

- Resiste hijo – dijo Sirius tomándolo por debajo del hombro y sin dejar de correr.

- Debemos llegar hasta el final del túnel de fuego solo allí estaremos fuera del dominio de las banshees - dijo Grecia poniéndose al otro lado de Harry y ayudándolo a andar.

Sirius la miró con preocupación, pero no dijo nada.

Finalmente y tras lo que se convirtió en una eternidad, llegaron al final del espiral, donde la flameante llama se extinguía. Al cabo rato, las llamaradas languidecieron para finalmente desaparecer volviendo sobre sus pasos y desapareciendo entre la densa vegetación del bosque de los desalientos.

Frente a ellos se abría una árida llanura que ostentaba como un hermoso marco el pie de la imponente montaña cuyas resplandecientes arenas contrastaban contra el firmamento cobrizo que daba una sensación irreal al paisaje. Los caminantes se dirigieron en silencio al pie de la montaña, algo mas calmados e intentando recuperar el aliento.

A paso silencioso y aún impactados por los últimos momentos vividos, cada uno revivía las imágenes que albergaban y que estaban seguros nunca más podrían olvidar. Harry más que reflexionar parecía mantener una batalla interna consigo mismo, mientras con dificultad lograba articular cada uno de sus pasos. Sus labios no dejaban de gesticular pese a que de su boca no salía sonido alguno. Nuevamente su semblante reflejaba el esfuerzo sobrehumano que se imponía para lograr dar movimiento a su cansado cuerpo. La sed, el hambre y el cansancio, esta vez aunado a la angustiante situación que acababa de experimentar, le decían que todo tenía un tope y que hacía tiempo ya había rebasado sus propios límites.

Así y tras un trayecto que les antojó infinito, llegaron a un pequeño oasis de fresco y menudo follaje al pie de la montaña blanca, adornado por redondeadas y lustrosas rocas de variados tamaños. En ese momento Harry miró a su padrino.

- Sirius...- alcanzó a decir débilmente, tras lo cual se desplomó.

Sirius quien estaba atento a la precaria salud del chico a un rápido movimiento, lo cargó para colocarlo suavemente sobre una mullida alfombra de minúsculas plantas, que le brindaran un poco de comodidad a su cuerpo.

Harry ardía en fiebre y de su boca salían minúsculos hilillos de sangre, la herida de su cuello tenía un acuoso y feo aspecto.

- Grecia, debemos apurarnos, no tengo idea de cuanto mas podrá resistir, en éste estado.

- ¿Por qué ríen? – dijo Harry entornando los ojos –...se lo que hacen, los oigo burlarse a mis espaldas...

- Harry, estás delirando- le dijo Sirius temblando de preocupación – Grecia... –le dijo a la ninfa buscando en ella alguna solución a su desespero.

Repentinamente Harry quedó inmóvil. Sirius puso la mano en su corazón temiendo lo peor, pero Harry abrió los ojos y con voz en extremo grave, habló:

- A través de mis sueños, te he visto llegar a los dominios de los bosques de la noche, donde los árboles aullaron con el viento acusando tu traición. Siente como el frío viento invernal cubrirá tu alma y se apoderará de tus sentidos. Entiende que soy todo oscuridad y todo autoridad, inclínate ante mi, porque el sendero que caminarás será más triste y más solitario que criatura alguna jamás cruzó.

Seguidamente Harry cerró sus ojos y perdió el conocimiento.

- Si, está delirando- dijo Grecia con preocupación- pero no debemos perder el tiempo quédate con él, iré adelante...

- Espera, debes explicarme, que ha sido todo esto- dijo Sirius, sujetándola del brazo.

- ¿Qué ha sido qué? –preguntó Grecia desconcertada.

- Tu sabes, el enigma, como pudo Harry...

- Ni yo lo sé Sirius, no podría explicarlo - dijo Grecia.

- Pero...el no ha podido...¿cómo podría?...

- No lo se, me lo he preguntado, pero ha caído en un extraño estado, lo he venido observando desde que salimos del bosque, ya lo has oído, balbucea cosas incoherentes pero no he podido entender nada –dijo Grecia preocupada –y si no nos damos prisa podría ocurrir lo peor. Escucha, cuando despierte podremos indagar eso, mientras no hay tiempo que perder. La tríada de Greas está tras la montaña, en la cueva del Ocaso, pero en éste monte habitan las gorgonas, seria un milagro poder evadirlas y créeme aquí en el infierno no abundan los milagros. Iré adelante a ver donde se anidan y volveré con ustedes, mientras, cuida de Harry y ve que puedes hacer por su fiebre – dijo Grecia, levantándose.

- Ten cuidado, Grecia por favor- dijo Sirius mirándola con aquellos ojos profundos que le decían en silencio cuanto la amaba. – Grecia...-insistió inquieto.

- No temas, volveré –dijo la bella ninfa conmovida por su amado, sujetando sus mejillas con ambas manos y rozando sus labios dulcemente, a lo que Sirius correspondió tomando su talle delicadamente y entregándose a los exquisitos labios de la grácil doncella. Ambos se estremecieron al contacto.

Grecia se soltó suavemente de los brazos de Sirius y se sujetó la lira y la soga a sus espaldas.

- Descuida, volveré pronto - dijo alejándose y regalando a su amado una dulce sonrisa.

Mientras, Sirius, se dedicó a extraer algunos bulbos de la tierra y desgarrándolos con sus manos dejó caer el fresco líquido en la sien de Harry, al mismo tiempo que untaba cuidadosamente los encarnecidos labios del chico. Mientras tanto, Harry continuaba en aquel estado febril e intranquilo, murmurando palabras incomprensibles.

Mucho tiempo pasó Grecia en la montaña sin dar señales de su regreso, mientras Sirius con la sola ayuda de los bulbos que conseguía, procuraba mantener fresco a toda costa el cuerpo febril de su querido ahijado. Mucho tiempo después, Harry despertaba más repuesto debido a la austera pero efectiva hidratación que había recibido.

-¿Sirius? –dijo el chico abriendo los fatigados ojos.

- Harry, que susto me has dado –dijo Sirius aliviado –pensé que morirías, la fiebre te abrazó y...

- Viene por nosotros Sirius – dijo Harry, sujetándole la pechera débilmente.

- ¿Quién Harry de que hablas?

- Hades...lo vi... es terrible, viene por nosotros, estamos perdidos.

- Estabas delirando, Harry, aquí no vendrá nadie

- Escucha, está molesto, alguien lo ha traicionado...

- Si, lo se – dijo Sirius preocupado.

- De traición, él habla de traición, -dijo Harry soltando la pechera y dejándose caer nuevamente en el mullido musgo – Sirius, dime la verdad, ¿viene por tí no es cierto?

- Harry tranquilízate- dijo Sirius como toda respuesta.

- Está jugando con nosotros, no nos dejará escapar. –dijo Harry débilmente.

- Igual lo intentaremos Harry.

- ¿Donde está Grecia? – preguntó Harry cayendo en cuenta de la ausencia de la ninfa.

- Ha ido a ver donde se encuentran las gorgonas, contigo inconsciente era imposible subir.

- Sirius ¿Que ocurrió con la esfinge?

- Se volvió piedra – contestó Sirius pensativo.

- Si la vi, pero no me refiero a eso, yo... no sabia la respuesta Sirius.

- ¿Cómo no la sabias? si la dijiste a la perfección te juro que ni yo mismo ni Grecia sospechábamos por asomo la respuesta.

- Algo no está bien Sirius, te repito que no la sabía es decir la primera parte si.

- Esa era más o menos deducible –dijo Sirius pensativo.

- Pero la segunda, no es ni por asomo lo que yo iba a decir y apenas si recuerdo lo que dije.

- Hablas en serio ¿cierto? – dijo Sirius pensativo y continuó caviloso: - ya lo había pensado, y Grecia también. Era imposible que respondieras tan perfectamente como lo hiciste. Es todo muy extraño. ¿puedes andar? –dijo Sirius levantándose.

- Pero y ¿Grecia?

- La conseguiremos en el camino, algo me dice que no debemos permanecer aquí, estamos my expuestos, la montaña está llena de rocas de todos tamaños, nos será fácil escondernos allí, mientras menos criaturas nos vean será mejor, ya tenemos suficiente con los lichs, como para que ahora nos caiga la furia de Hades.

- Nunca esquivaremos la furia de Hades –sentenció Harry, pensativo.

- Oye, de que lado estas eh?,- le dijo Sirius sonriendo –estás hablando con alguien que hasta ahora ha logrado esquivarlo.

Harry sonrió.

¿Qué es todo esto? –dijo Harry tocándose la frente y el cuello llenos de un líquido viscoso – es asqueroso.

- Lo siento pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para bajarte la fiebre y creo que ha servido.

- Si...bueno – dijo Harry limpiándose con las mangas de la camisa y levantándose ayudado por Sirius. –vamos, busquemos a Grecia.

Ahijado y sobrino, comenzaron el ascenso a la montaña de Atlas por un estrecho sendero, pues toda la montaña estaba cubierta por apiladas rocas de las mas diversas formas que se erguían como totens, formando curiosas figuras, más que una montaña parecía el fondo del mar, cubierto de formaciones coralinas. El blanco y resplandeciente suelo semejaba salina petrificada.

Apenas habían andado un rato cuando se toparon con Grecia que ya venía de regreso.

- ¿Las has visto? –preguntó Sirius, aliviado al verla.

- No. He llegado hasta la parte más alta, he divisado la cueva de las Greas pero no he visto a las gorgonas, tal vez estamos de suerte. ¿Cómo te sientes Harry?, -dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho.

- Bien, bastante mejor –respondió Harry, alegre al verla.

- Me alegro, ya verán que todo saldrá bien, igual debemos estar alerta, un ojo en el camino y otro en el cielo, en cualquier momento las gorgonas podrían sobrevolar y vernos fácilmente. Algunas rocas son lo suficientemente grandes para protegernos de sus miradas. Pero debemos tener cuidado, la mirada de una gorgona es tan penetrante que podría petrificarnos y volvernos piedra.

Harry abrió sus ojos asombrado.

- Grecia, ¿qué son exactamente las gorgonas?- preguntó inquieto.

- Las gorgonas son monstruos alados de garras afiladas, cuya espantosas cabezas están llenas de serpientes en lugar de cabellos, éstas, son dos hermanas llamadas Esteno y Euríale, antiguamente tuvieron una hermana de nombre Medusa, la más bella pero la única mortal de ellas, fue asesinada por el valiente Perseo.

- ¿Perseo fue tu padre? –preguntó Harry impresionado.

- No mi padre fue Orfeo.

- Pero éste Perseo... ¿Cómo hizo para no volverse piedra? –preguntó Harry nuevamente.

- Con la ayuda de un escudó mágico que le permitía ver a la gorgona tan clara como un espejo sin sufrir así su terrible mirada.

- ¿Cómo enfrentaremos nosotros a las gorgonas? – insistió Harry.

- Por ahora intentemos esquivarlas, llegado el momento sólo se me ocurre decirte que cierres los ojos y no los abras por ninguna razón, por lo demás ya se nos ocurrirá algo.- dijo Grecia, dando por terminada la conversación.

El ascenso fué rápido y fácil, pese a lo empinado del risco, las curiosas formas rocosas servian de asidero a los viajantes. En pocas horas divisaron la cima de la montaña, desde la cual podrían divisar la cueva del Ocaso.

- ¡Llegamos, dijo Harry jubiloso!, ¡hemos llegado!.

-¡Cuidado Harry!, ¡Ten cuidado....!.- le dijo Grecia alarmada.

Pero un poco tarde. Harry dio un traspiés y cayó. En pocos segundos buena parte del trayecto que había ascendido con dificultad lo vio regresar aparatosamente. La debilidad y el repentino júbilo, lo habían traicionado, sin embargo; Harry no se desanimó y en un rápido movimiento se sujetó de una curiosa forma rocosa que sobresalía de la blanca arena en forma de delgado arco, que paró su caída justo sobre unas afiladas rocas que sobresalían amenazante bajo sus pies. Pero el arco se resquebrajó y en un momento Harry dejo escapar un grito de terror. Bajo la fina y blanca textura del arco, un pequeño torrente purpúreo y sanguinolento afluyó repentino y fue directo a dar en el rostro de Harry que sorprendido y alarmado se soltó súbitamente del asidero, en el justo momento que Sirius lo sujetaba fuertemente por el antebrazo.

- No te sueltes Harry –dijo Sirius, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en una incómoda posición aferrando fuertemente a Harry.

- ¡Sirius! - dijo Harry alarmado, al mismo tiempo que aquel liquido goteaba desde el arco hasta su rostro.

En ese momento Grecia extendió su cuerda mágica la cual se enrolló en el cuerpo de Harry y lo subió suavemente, a una graciosa floritura de la mano de la joven ninfa. En momentos, todos estaban a salvo.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –exclamó Sirius alterado.

- Lo siento Sirius, no quise decírselos antes, sabía que se impresionarían.

- Pero que es eso? –preguntó Harry, mas confundido aún por las palabras de Grecia.

- Son todas las criaturas que han querido atravesar la montaña y que han sido victimas de las gorgonas.

- ¡Por mil demonios! Exclamó Sirius impresionado.

- Eso es...terrible- dijo a su vez Harry –detallando con asombro el arco del cual se había sujetado y que no era otra cosa que la pierna de lo que parecia haber sido un fauno.

- La mayoría han sido erosionadas por el tiempo,-continuó Grecia- otras, las más recientes aún conservan vestigios de vida, como esa que tuviste el infortunio de sujetar.

- Igual le agradezco haberme salvado de caer en las rocas - dijo Harry pensativo - pero no puedo evitar pensar que aún conserva rastros de vida.

- No de vida Harry, sólo son los últimos vestigios de su esencia orgánica. Pero aunque no lo creas, estamos de suerte, eso significa que las gorgonas recién acaban de cazar, por lo que deben estar descansando en algún lugar, si andamos con cuidado, tal vez corramos con suerte y no tengamos que enfrentarlas. Vamos debemos continuar- dijo Grecia, decidida, mientras Harry y Sirius aún no salían de la impresión.

Los tres viajantes reemprendieron el ascenso, mientras Harry limpiaba lentamente los restos de sangre que impregnaban su cara.

Poco después descendían por el lado contrario de la montaña por el que habían ascendido, ésta vez Harry y Sirius detallaban en silencio las curiosas figuras de aspecto calizo que en silencio constituían su única compañía. Algunas eran difíciles de identificar, debido a los embates del tiempo y el viento, pero otras perfectamente definidas, mostraban el horror de los últimos momentos vividos por aquellas criaturas. Centauros, ninfas, demonios y otros seres difíciles de clasificar por su retorcido aspecto, se constituían en una galería silente de terror y soledad.

Afortunadamente el descenso fue bastante más rápido que el ascenso y pronto llegaron al pie de la montaña, en donde desaparecían abruptamente, aquellas tétricas figuras.

- Es bueno no verlas más- dijo Sirius al ver la expresión de descanso de Harry.

- Ya lo creo –dijo éste.

- Eso solo significa que pocos seres lograron llegar hasta donde estamos ahora, lo que implica que nos encontramos en terreno sumamente peligroso –dijo Grecia bajando la voz.

Allí, a escasos metros de donde se encontraban, se erguía un gran muro de piedra, pero a diferencia del Monte de Atlas, que parecía un blanco cementerio, ésta, estaba llena de relieves y depresiones rocosas, alternadas de floresta negra. Un lugar donde extrañas energías flotaban en la atmósfera, donde débiles susurros se hacían cada vez más audibles.

Ante los viajantes y en medio de la colina un brecha obscura como la noche se abría frente a sus ojos, un camino olvidado rumbo a un recinto lóbrego que intuían, llevaba a un reino perdido vedado por completo a todas las criaturas. La Cueva del Ocaso.

Se atrevieron a cruzarla. ¿Que otra alternativa existía? .Sintieron como todo desaparecía a sus espaldas, sintieron como los susurros se intensificaron en sus oídos, mas fuertes aunque más temerosos y desesperados.

- Grecia...-dijo Sirius, una vez mas buscando respuesta en la bella ninfa que todo parecía saberlo, en aquel mundo que no terminaba de conocer.

- Son almas que atrapadas, nos advierten, del peligro que nos amenaza.- dijo la joven alzando sus manos como si con ellas pudiera escuchar lo que decían.

Poco a poco el paso de los viajantes se hizo más lento, más austero y menos firme. Por primera vez Sirius pudo observar el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su amada, quien hasta ahora había mostrado una fuerza y un temple indómito... invencible... Estaba visto que aquello era tan desconocido para ella como para Sirius y Harry. La tensión los dominaba.

El murmullo cesó como si de miedo, aquellas almas malditas hubiesen levantado en raudo vuelo, despavoridas por lo que se avecinaba. Un nauseabundo hedor impregnaba el poco aire que les llegaba desde fuera. El silencio se hizo y sólo un suave goteo en algún lugar del obscuro recinto se atrevió a romperlo.

Los viajantes continuaron andando a través de la cueva pero un inoportuno craqueo paralizó su marcha.

- Shsssssssssss- se dejó oir de los labios de Grecia.

- Harry observó el suelo horrorizado, millares de huesos cubrían el suelo de la lóbrega gruta y al fondo fuertemente atado un morhg, de asqueroso aspecto gemía retorciéndose en un charco de obscuro y sanguinolento líquido, que goteaba provocando aquel sonido que momentos antes había llamado la atención de los tres amigos.

La criatura apenas divisarlos comenzó a retorcerse violentamente, como si pretendiera llamar su atención. Harry observó petrificado, el repelente aspecto de aquella entidad, dominado a la vez por el asco y la curiosidad. Sirius y Grecia le seguían de cerca.

Pero un veloz celaje que por momentos atravesó la penumbra los paralizó. Una garra de bronce atravesó la atmósfera y de un solo tajo se hundió en las vísceras expuestas de la criatura. Harry, Grecia y Sirius se hincaron tras una húmeda roca ennegrecida que les sirvió de escondite, pese a la penumbra pudieron divisar la obscura silueta que engullía ávidamente aquella mezcolanza de vísceras mientras el morhg se retorcía y gemía de dolor. Una segunda silueta fue a posarse junto a la victima, clavando sus grandes colmillos en uno de los ojos de la criatura, mientras que con una de sus garras, daba cuenta de su otro ojo, evitando con ello, que su presa se convirtiera en piedra antes de que pudieran devorarla.

Ante aquel dantesco espectáculo, Harry contuvo las náuseas que los violentos estertores en su estómago le provocaban. Grecia puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo hizo sentarse tras la roca, haciendo lo mismo con Sirius, el cual, estaba tan impactado como Harry. Éste último tomó una gruesa bocanada de aire tratando de absorber los últimos vestigios de aire fresco que entraban por la gruta. Sin hablarles, Grecia les hizo señas de esperar a que las gorgonas terminaran de comer. Un continuo y repugnante chapoteo revelaba la furia de las violentas embestidas de las gorgonas sobre su presa, poco a poco los alaridos se silenciaron en la penumbra. Ahora solo restaba esperar. Sería una larga y tortuosa espera.

Entre las formaciones rocosas que zigzagueaban por la oscura y amplia gruta, se abría un estrecho sendero que se extendía mucho mas allá de donde reposaban los restos amorfos de la desafortunada presa de la que aún escurría incesante un lento goteo. Este pasadizo finalizaba en una ancha depresión de la que emanaba una tenue luz violeta. En el suelo, a cada lado de la entrada reposaban dos pesados cuerpos, mostrando como único indicio de vida una acompasada y profunda respiración. De formas finas, aquellas sensuales, las gorgonas dormitaban desnudas sobre la fría laja.

El hedor que despedía el lugar, actuaba de forma soporífera adormeciendo los ya de por sí aletargados sentidos de los tres viajantes.

- Debemos continuar- dijo Grecia

- ¡NO! - dijo Sirius rotundamente, - ¿has visto donde están? sería nuestra perdición.

- Es ahora o nunca, aprovechemos que duermen.

- Es imposible –repitió Sirius –no puedo exponer a Harry de esa manera.

- Iré con ustedes –dijo Harry tajante- no importa lo que digas Sirius.

- Shsssssssssssssss, bajen la voz –dijo Grecia preocupada.

- Harry no debe correr el riesgo. Puede esperar acá- dijo Sirius, en tono suplicante a Grecia.

- Iré aunque no lo quieras Sirius, no permitiré que vayan sin mí. Hasta ahora los dos me han ayudado y no permitiré que se sacrifiquen más por mi, Sirius si es mi destino perecer aquí en el Averno, pues deberé enfrentarlo de una vez.

- Harry...- dijo Sirius tristemente - ...debo protegerte.

- Ya lo has hecho bastante, ¿no te parece? – respondió Harry, suavizando la última frase.

- Tiene razón Sirius. Debes dejarlo. Además él debe venir. – dijo Grecia, sin dejar de observar a las gorgonas – están profundamente dormidas.

- Grecia...- dijo Sirius, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, pero eran dos contra uno.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo - dijo Harry y en un rápido movimiento se dirigió ágilmente entre el irregular suelo lleno de estalactitas, acercándose peligrosamente a las dos gorgonas.

- ¡Harry! –llamó Sirius imperativa pero calladamente- ¡Harry!- sin embargo el chico continuó andando sin inmutarse.

- Vamos –dijo Grecia siguiendo los pasos del muchacho.

Sirius entornó los ojos en un gesto de impaciencia y no tuvo mas remedio que seguir a sus compañeros.

Harry se acercó sigiloso a las gorgonas que dormitaban plácidamente. No pudo evitar detallarlas.

Esteno y Uríale, tenían hermosas formas, su piel pálida como el mármol, no mostraba imperfección alguna. Sus prominentes pechos se erguían magníficos como macizas montañas mientras que entre ellos se formaba un suave zurco que culminaba en sus vientres planos y perfectos adornados por graciosos y pequeños ombligos. De sus prietas cinturas, surgían como cascadas sus redondeadas caderas terminadas en firmes y contorneadas piernas que como columnas albergaban los dulces misterios del deseo. Su respiración era acompasada. Harry y Sirius, que ya se había acercado al muchacho, observaban embelesados las armoniosas figuras.

Grecia les dio un suave empujón para que continuaran la marcha. Ya cerca de la entrada de luz violeta, pudieron observar con mayor detenimiento a las gorgonas. Sus espesas cabelleras y la escasa luz no les permitía examinar con detalle sus facciones, que igualmente no les interesaba mucho conocer debido a la advertencia que Grecia les había hecho sobre los efectos letales de su mirada, además, el recuerdo de las erosionadas piedras del Monte de Atlas, daban cuenta de ello.

En estos pensamientos y con todos los sentidos afilados se encontraban los viajantes, cuando de súbito Harry paró en seco. Allí, justo frente a una de las gorgonas y alumbrado por la tenue luz violeta, algo se movió. Harry frenó el paso de Sirius y Grecia a un movimiento de su mano y se mantuvo expectante. Lo que a continuación ocurrió le heló los huesos.

Un escorpión se paseaba incauto frente al rostro de la gorgona. En un instante de entre la cabellera de la gorgona, salió un sonido extraño. Una serpiente, negra como la noche se irguió airada y comenzó a sibilar emitiendo un agudo y exaltado sonido. Al momento toda la cabellera de la gorgona comenzó a moverse nerviosamente y a emitir el mismo ruido. La serpiente con rapidez vertiginosa se estrelló de frente al escorpión, clavándole sus minúsculos y blanquecinos colmillos que lo paralizaron al instante, ahorrándole toda defensa posible. Lentamente engulló su presa, mientras las demás serpientes adheridas al cuero cabelludo de la gorgona, trataban coléricas de hacerse con algún resto de presa; pero en vista de su fracaso buscaban inútilmente cualquier trozo que pudiese encontrarse en el suelo. De pronto una de las serpientes comenzó a vibrar en forma arrebatada y amenazante, había notado la presencia de los viajantes y en un momento todas las serpientes se erguían inquietas y encolerizadas ante la presencia de los extraños. Del otro lado la cabellera de la otra gorgona, un tanto más clara comenzaba a moverse de forma extraña.

Los tres amigos petrificados ante la disyuntiva de salir corriendo de allí o quedarse estáticos a la espera de algún milagro que no les significara su perdición, se encontraron de repente sin salida alguna. Harry sin perder el tiempo y casi más por impulso que por instinto comenzó a emitir extraños y siseantes sonidos sin quitar la vista de los pequeños ofidios. Suavemente cesaron los agudos silbidos y las serpientes se arrebujaron unas contra otras en su nido mansamente. Sirius suspiró descansado ante la rápida y oportuna intervención de Harry, pero la otra gorgona se movió inquieta en su lecho y pese a estar de perfil, una intensa luz roja escapó de sus ojos. Grecia, Sirius y Harry se abrazaron instintivamente unos contra otros, cerraron sus ojos y aguardaron paralizados de terror.

La gorgona se movió inquieta, su respiración entrecortada avisaba un sueño intranquilo, ninguno de los tres se atrevió a mirar, una suave piel de gallina dejose ver en la desnuda nuca de Harry, quien esperaba un zarpazo que le degollara en cualquier momento, a todo esto siguió el suave ruido de un ligero movimiento entre las piedras. Luego todo ceso. Los tres caminantes se mantuvieron inmóviles y aguantando la respiración. Harry se volvió lentamente, pero Sirius lo templó de la pechera para hacerlo volverse y rápidamente atisbó el lecho de las gorgonas. Si alguien se volvería de piedra no sería Harry. Afortunadamente, las gorgonas dormían profundamente y a pierna suelta. Poco a poco aflojaron la tensión de sus cuerpos y se irguieron lentamente para continuar hasta la entrada de la luz violeta.

Los momentos de desasosiego y tensión que vivieron los tres caminantes, para poder llegar hasta el resquicio que dejaba pasar aquella tenue luz, fueron indescriptibles, pues tuvieron que pasar por sobre los blancos cuerpos de aquellas letales criaturas. Afortunadamente el hedor de la cueva, pudo de alguna forma disimular el olor de carne humana fresca, que tanto apetecían las gorgonas. Harry sudaba a borbotones. Al pasar por sobre la gorgona de las serpientes más claras no pudo evitar observar su rostro, era salvajemente hermosa, algo de indómito, de animal reflejaba a la vez la hermosura de unas delicadas facciones, pero de su boca sobresalían cuatro largos y amarillentos colmillos que aún destilaban la sangre del horrible y desafortunado mhorg y uno que otro trozo de víscera. Harry se estremeció del asco.

Finalmente, lograron llegar hasta el resquicio, donde quedaron a resguardo de la mirada de las gorgonas. Una vez lo atravesaron, pudieron tomar aire ya más relajados, sin embargo; a una seña de Grecia continuaron andando, pues debían actuar con rapidez y alejarse lo más pronto posible de allí pues las gorgonas podrían despertar en cualquier momento. Frente a ellos y pese a la oscuridad, divisaron unas amplias y toscas escaleras que descendían, hasta donde la luz violeta se hacía un poco más intensa. A los lados altos y mohosos muros de húmeda piedra custodiaban las oscuras escaleras. Sirius y Harry en silencio y a una seña de la ninfa, siguieron a Grecia hasta el final de éstas, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alterar el intranquilo sueño de aquellas dos criaturas que retozaban escasos metros más atrás.

Al final del descenso las escaleras terminaban ante dos grandes y toscos portones que entreabiertos, dejaban escapar aquella luz violeta ahora más intensa que antes, Grecia hizo señas a sus amigos a que aguardaran y asomó su cabeza por la abertura. Inmediatamente retrocedió.

- Están despiertas –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, con el rostro sumamente pálido y casi sin aliento.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Sirius, aprensivo.

- Son sólo tres, podremos con ellas –dijo Harry seriamente.

- Tú no tienes que entrar ¿cierto Grecia?- dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose a la ninfa.

- Pero que tanto daño podrían hacernos...-dijo Harry ingenuamente.

- No, no entiendes y no te dejes llevar por su aspecto, aunque parezcan ancianas y desvalidas son horrendas y crueles, no será fácil apoderarnos de su ojo –dijo Grecia pensando.

- ¿De su ojo? –dijo Harry incrédulo, ¿Para qué querríamos su ojo?

- Harry –dijo Grecia- las tres ancianas son criaturas inmortales y tienen grandes poderes de destrucción pero sólo poseen un diente aunque tan poderoso que con el que podrían devorar en un santiamén medio Infierno si se lo propusieran y un ojo tan potente con el que pueden observar, el pasado, el presente y el futuro, de todo cuanto ha existido, existe y existirá en el mundo, debemos apoderarnos de su ojo Harry, porque es lo único que te permitirá recobrar tu pasado.

- ¿Debemos quitarle su ojo? –preguntó Harry incrédulo- pero...

- Sólo por breves instantes, hasta que recuerdes tu vida pasada. Pero escúchame Harry y esto es muy importante, apenas recuerdes todo, deberás soltar el ojo, de lo contrario, tu mente no podrá tolerar todo el poder que emana de él y podrías enloquecer. Es importante que bajo ninguna circunstancia te quedes con el más tiempo de lo debido y sobre todo no intentes averiguar bajo ninguna razón, nada que tenga que ver con el futuro, esto sería tu irremediable perdición, por favor Harry es imperativo que lo prometas...

En ese momento un pesado aleteo dejo escuchar un eco sonoro, arriba al final de las escaleras, los tres viajantes callaron y aguzaron sus oídos. Al aleteo que creyeron escuchar siguió un pesado silencio y la tensión se apoderó de ellos.

- Vamos debemos....-dijo Grecia.

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, un penetrante alarido que semejaba más el graznido furioso de un ave de rapiña, se escucho desde todos lados y un golpear de paredes, hueco y seco cada vez más perceptible les abrió el entendimiento acerca del hecho fatídico de que las gorgonas habían despertado y estaban bajando.

- Vamos Harry,-gritó Grecia entrando a la oscura estancia violeta y tirando con todas sus fuerzas del muchacho, mientras Sirius en un rápido movimiento lo empujaba y se plegaba tras él para ponerse a salvo de las gorgonas a las que escuchaba cada vez más cerca y que en el último momento sintió respirar justo sobre su nuca.

- ¡EL OJO! - gritó Grecia señalándole a Harry el ojo de las greas mientras empujaba con fuerza la pesada puerta y Sirius hacia otro tanto con la otra.

Una de las gorgonas se estrello aparatosamente contra el viejo y pesado postigo, mientras la otra logró introducir una de sus garras por el resquicio que se abría entre los dos portones. Sirius observó aquella broncínea garra de oscuras y filosas pezuñas que loca de ira intentaba herirlo, con suerte pudo esquivarla pero no así Grecia quien en un descuido recibió un duro zarpazo de aquella afilada y fría garra que se incrustó sin clemencia en el blanco y delicada brazo de la valiente ninfa, la cual dejó escapar un grito desgarrador ante el intenso dolor que las venenosas pezuñas acababan de introducir en su piel.

Sirius palideció aterrado y en un ímpetu de ira descontrolada empujó con tanta fuerza la puerta, que la gorgona soltó un penetrante aullido de bestia herida tan lastimero que por segundos Sirius se sintió desconcertado; pero al ver a su amada sujetarse el brazo con una intensa mueca de dolor en su rostro pálido y observar su bella mano sangrar y tornarse rápidamente broncínea, gritó con fiereza y en un arranque de frustración y rabia, empujo con tal ímpetu la vieja puerta que la mano de la gorgona después de contorsionarse amenazadora y peligrosamente sobre su hombro, cayó separada de su extremidad y desmembrada al suelo retorciéndose e impregnando los goznes con su veneno y corroyendo el piso donde salpicaban gotas de la sangre letal de la criatura.

Simultáneamente Harry había corrido hasta las Greas quienes al escuchar el grito de Grecia y al ver a Harry abalanzarse sobre ellas con agilidad, aquella que tenía en ese momento el ojo en su poder, sacó el colmillo de su boca y colocó el ojo para protegerlo de Harry, sin embargo; Harry pensando con rapidez y recordando las advertencias de Grecia, con sorpresiva agilidad y de un manotazo que propinó a la vieja grea, tiró el colmillo que llevaba en la mano al piso y como ninguna de las tres tenía el ojo para ver Harry se abalanzó y se apoderó de éste. Las greas se quedaron inmóviles, Harry colocó el colmillo en su bolsillo y esperó. Sirius logró colocar el viejo tronco que serbia de seguro a la puerta, observó a Harry y luego a las greas, corrió a ver la mano de su amada cuyo aspecto rápidamente se había tornado obscuro y sin vida, Grecia hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantener la serenidad pero en su rostro se reflejaba el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba realizando, para soportar aquel terrible dolor. Sirius la miró con profundo amor, como si sintiera en su propia piel el intenso sufrir de su amada. La dulce y valiente mujer le hizo señas para tranquilizarlo, ahora era Harry quien lo necesitaba. Sirius la miró significativamente y muy a su pesar la dejó allí en un rincón con su dolor, adelantándose a la escena.

Harry lo miró expectante como a la espera de instrucciones. La grea que momentos antes había desaparecido el ojo en sus fauces, abrió la boca y lo sacó con cuidado colocándolo en su cuenca vacía. Las otras dos greas se movían y apretaban entre ellas inquietas y coléricas, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los alaridos lastimeros y furibundos de las enloquecidas gorgonas que intentaban a toda costa, echar abajo la gran puerta. Mientras tanto Harry con su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón sostenía firmemente el poderoso colmillo de las viejas greas, único salvoconducto que bien utilizado le serviría para transar con aquellas criaturas la recuperación de su memoria, su liberación y la de sus amigos de aquel terrible lugar.

- ¡dame el ojo! Quiero saber que ocurre, decía histérica la vieja grea que se encontraba en medio y unida a sus dos hermanas en un cuerpo amorfo rodeado de seis largos y escuálidos brazos, con uno de los cuales arrebató el ojo a su hermana que se encontraba a la derecha.

- Ummmm, pero si es un adonis, ven jovencito acércate- dijo la horrible vieja, relamiéndose.

-¡Eres una estúpida! –dijo la vieja de la derecha - ¿que no ves que nos ha quitado el colmillo?

- ¡Sólo tú eres la culpable!, que te lo has dejado arrebatar -contestó la grea del medio de nombre Pefredon.

- Dame el ojo que lo quiero ver, dijo la anciana de la izquierda llamada Enio y sin esperar que se lo dieran lo arrebató de la cuenca que su hermana ostentaba en plena frente, provocando un desagradable sonido de succión.

- Jovencito, somos unas pobres ancianas y sin ese colmillo moriríamos de hambre, se bueno y devuélvelo.

Harry sonrió.

- No te les acerques- dijo Sirius previniendo a Harry de cualquier muestra de debilidad con las tres viejas.

- No soy tonto Sirius- dijo Harry divertido.

- ¿Tú quien eres infeliz?, déjame ver, -dijo Pefredon arrebatando el ojo de la cuenca de su hermana - ¡ja!, pero si eres un condenado - dijo la vieja sopesándolo de arriba a abajo - ¿no te parece, que estás muy lejos de tu camino?, ¿ya Hades sabe que estas extraviado?- dijo la anciana, degustando con placer cada una de sus palabras.

- Lo que yo haga, no es tu asunto ni el de Hades –dijo Sirius sonriendo - deberías más bien preocuparte por la larga abstinencia que les espera.

- ufffffffffffffff- bufó la vieja grea- valentoncillo el condenado, ¡Devuelve el colmillo!, gritó impaciente Dino la vieja que se encontraba a la izquierda y quien parecía ser la más colérica de todas – Devuélvelo y prometemos matarte antes de comerte –dijo al tiempo que olisqueaba con su nariz ganchuda el aire con frenesí.

- Pues si igual me van a matar, no veo porque tenga que devolvérselos –dijo Harry con frialdad, poniendo atención a los rápidos movimientos de las greas.

- Porque acabo de ver tu futuro, jovencito y no podrás salir de aquí con vida.

- Y ¿es por eso que tu hermana tiembla? –dijo Harry observando a la vieja Pefredom quien lo miraba fijamente con el poderoso ojo en su frente.

- Eres una idiota –dijo Dino- tanteando la cara de Pefredom para tomar el ojo.

Harry en un rápido movimiento, mientras Dino extraía de la cuenca de Pefredon el poderoso ojo, lo arrebató de la mano de la grea y con rapidez lo colocó en su frente.

Como por arte de magia el ojo se mantuvo suspendido en la frente de Harry, unido en una especie de extraño magnetismo. Harry sintió una rara sensación de desdoblamiento, como si dos Harry se encontraran compartiendo el mismo cuerpo, sólo que él partía, dejando al otro Harry envuelto en una extraña aura y con el ojo suspendido en su frente. Parecía viajar por la nada, sólo la sensación de desplazarse a rapidez vertiginosa, colmaba sus sentidos. Una luz verde apareció de pronto y un dolor punzante minó su cabeza, frente a él un chiquillo de escasos años trataba frustrado de peinar su rebelde cabellera, otro niño de aspecto porcino lo perseguía y golpeaba, una obscura alacena lo rodeaba y luego aquella simpática serpiente que conversaba con el niño, ¿o era con él?, un gigante, un lago un castillo y de nuevo aquel dolor espeluznante en su cabeza...sobrevolaba una hermosa ciudad en un carro... volador? Y más allá un grupo de pelirrojos le sonreían con cariño. Otra serpiente no tan simpática y de dimensiones amenazantes lo atacaba, aquella extraña ave arrancándole los ojos, una espada, un colmillo en su brazo...ahora perseguía excitado una minúscula bola dorada que se movía rauda e inalcanzable...Sirius su amigo...demacrado y delgado que le hablaba emocionado y aquel feroz lobo que lo perseguía...Una terrible sensación de miedo y desesperanza lo embargaba, extrañas y obscuras criaturas sobrevolaban a la orilla de un lago sobre él y sobre Sirius, su amigo Sirius...su padrino Sirius.

Mucha gente corría despavorida mientras en el cielo observaban una extraña calavera escupiendo una serpiente. Otra vez aquel dolor. Un dragón lo perseguía y extrañas criaturas lo amenazaban bajo el agua. Una hermosa chica, un baile. Una copa cuya visión le hizo revolver el estómago, un chico muerto en un cementerio y un extraño demonio que no pudo precisar si se encontraba frente a él o dentro de él...sus padres, vio a sus padres...mientras alrededor de él decenas de figuras danzaban atropelladamente. Un beso...mariposas en el estómago...una horrenda mujer que con cara de sapo le sonreía estúpidamente, volaba sobre extraños caballos alados y sus amigos lo acompañaban, Ron, Hermione. Extrañas esferas que flotaban en el aire...miles de ellas. Sirius, por qué le dolía tanto, Sirius desaparecía tras un extraño arco. ¡Dios como dolía!. Quería matar y de nuevo aquel demonio dentro de él provocándole un dolor insufrible... Un viejo anciano de ojos azules lo miraba detrás de unas gafas de media luna, su presencia confortaba su dolor...Un gastado libro de hechizos en sus manos y un hombre de cabello grasiento que le hablaba con odio, un horrible lago lleno de nauseabundas criaturas, una barcaza, un guardapelos y en lo alto de una torre un rayo silente que doblegaba al viejo de gafas de media luna...una blanca tumba y el sonido melancólico de un ave...Ira, rencor, frustración, aquella hermosa chica de cabellos de fuego...que lo miraba con dulzura...Ginny...su corazón se sobresaltó, una obscura gruta, un salón lleno de puertas y otra luz verde justo en su pecho.

De nuevo una sensación de increíble libertad y de vertiginosa velocidad...despertó ante el rostro de su padrino sonriendo. Todo se conectó de repente todas las piezas en su cabeza se alinearon dando forma no a un rompecabezas sino a su vida misma, Harry acababa de recuperar la memoria y ya no existían vacíos en su mente, acababa de enlazar su pasado con su presente, con el presente inmediato que le pisaba los talones, con umbras y vampiros, con centauros y faunos, con la esfinge y las banshees, con las gorgonas y las greas mientras Grecia en una esquina de la horrible cueva se retorcía de dolor y su padrino próximo a él lo miraba alerta, pero las imágenes no cesaban de llegar...

Seis greas lo observaban, tres en su mente y tres ahí frente a él, de pronto cesó la sensación de desdoblamiento y ya no eran seis sino tres, dudo unos instantes, la advertencia de Grecia lo hizo meditar, en tanto las gorgonas intentaban airadas de reventar los viejos goznes, una intensa energía lo invadió mucho más poderosa que la que sintió al hurgar en su pasado, porque ahora era el futuro el que estaba observando.

Sería imposible saber cuánto tiempo más estuvo Harry en esa especie de trance que le devolvió su pasado, sería imposible definir en qué momento preciso, Harry volvió a tener el dominio de sus recuerdos y de sus vivencias. Sirius lo observaba con el semblante lleno de preocupación sin saber qué hacer, sólo podía confiar en el buen juicio de su ahijado y vigilar a las greas para que no se acercaran a Harry mientras éste parecía flotar en una especie de trance. Una suave luz definía su silueta, al parecer, una especie de energía lumínica emanada del poderoso órgano visual, se encargaba de sembrar cada uno de los recuerdos en su lugar preciso dentro de su psique, una luz que lo envolvía con suavidad, casi con delicadeza. En tanto Grecia se había levantado del suelo y se había acercado silenciosamente, hasta colocarse justo al lado de Sirius, éste observó su pálida tez, su rostro dejaba ver un sufrimiento inhumano, Sirius observó su brazo y de pronto sintió sus sentimientos revolverse en todo su ser, la extremidad, obscura y rígida parecía secarse poco a poco y avanzar inexorable hasta más allá de su codo casi hasta llegar a su hombro. Sirius dejó escapar un gemido vehemente y la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su revuelto cabello.

Lloró.

Grecia sin embargo; a punto de desfallecer, haciendo acopio de toda la nobleza y temple que la caracterizaba, más allá de su sufrimiento, no perdía la pista de lo que acontecía frente a ella, examinaba con inquieta agudeza los cambios en el aura que rodeaba a Harry y el inquieto semblante del chico, le causaba desazón. Más allá las viejas greas ciegas e inquietas sólo escuchaban con atención cada ruido tratando de adivinar lo que allí acontecía.

De pronto el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a vibrar y la tenue luz que lo circundaba cambió de una suave tonalidad aguamarina a un estridente amarillo brillante, tan brillante como el fuego.

-¡HARRY!- gritó Grecia alarmada mientras corrió a sujetar al chico que se elevaba cada vez más sobre el suelo, mientras parecía recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica, que convulsionaba incontrolablemente su cuerpo.

Sirius corrió a socorrerlo y entre los dos lograron sujetarlo. Sirius tomó el ojo de la frente de Harry y lo tiró con fuerza al suelo, en ese momento Harry cayó de rodillas frotándose con fuerza la frente de la que parecía le hubiesen arrancado en verdad su ojo. Le tomó segundos percatarse de todo lo que había ocurrido, miró desconcertado a sus dos amigos y comenzó a dar gritos desesperados de impotencia y frustración golpeando el suelo con sus puños.

- ¡NO, no es posible! Sollozaba.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Sirius alarmado.

- Ha visto el futuro, - dijo Grecia alterada y preocupada – le dije que no lo hiciera...

- Pero, ¿Qué has visto tan terrible?- preguntó Sirius mientras veía a su ahijado sollozar.

- No...no puedo...-dijo Harry entrecortadamente, mientras muy cerca de ellos las viejas greas proferían toda suerte de insultos e improperios contra los viajantes, al encontrarse a su merced totalmente ciegas y desvalidas.

- ¿Qué no puedes? –preguntó Sirius con voz atronadora.

- No lo obligues, -dijo Grecia intentando tranquilizar a ambos y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos airados y amenazantes de gorgonas y greas – Harry, te advertí que no lo hicieras y sea lo que sea deberás cargar con ello, lo siento tanto.

- Harry la observó tristemente- ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer...?

- Me temo que no- dijo Grecia tratando de confortarlo, el futuro está escrito y me temo que es tan inexorable como el pasado, en ello radica el poder del ojo de las greas, solo ellas como semidiosas y carentes de todo buen sentimiento, pueden con su descomunal poder. Al menos no perdiste la razón.

- Quisiera haberlo hecho,- se lamentó Harry, desconsolado.

En ese momento los goznes de la gran puerta chirriaron, amenazados por la furia de las gorgonas.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí?, las gorgonas están por entrar- dijo Sirius alarmado.

- Si la hay Harry - tenemos el ojo y el colmillo de las greas, transaremos un acuerdo.

- ¿Es posible?- preguntó Sirius a Grecia.

- No es posible.- dijo la vieja Dino- nuestras hermanas están por entrar y recuperarán nuestro ojo y nuestro colmillo, están perdidos, nadie puede contra la poderosa tríada de greas, no hay forma de transar.

- Pues si estamos perdidos, no te opondrás a que le dé una buena masticada a tu ojo –dijo Harry – hace mucho que no pruebo bocado.

- Sirius y Grecia lo miraron atónitos.

- No te atrevas niño marcado. –dijo la vieja Dino, secundada por los gritos de sus hermanas.

- Creo que si me atreveré –dijo Harry, seguro de si y tomándo el ojo del suelo, olvidándo por momentos su desazón – y tal vez creo que mi padrino no se opondrá a volver polvo tu colmillo- dijo dando a Sirius el colmillo –hay muy buenas rocas por aqui, sería fácil destrozarlo... y a ustedes también. –dijo Harry -¿Qué dices Grecia una para cada uno? –dijo Harry muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Creo que no hay otro remedio, ¿no Pefredon? – dijo Grecia a la grea del centro.

- ¿Eres Grecia Atenea? ¿la hija de Orfeo?, ¿la ninfa del Lete?, preguntó Enio frunciendo el ceño de cuenca vacía.

- La misma – dijo Grecia con curiosidad.

- Tu padre fue un atractivo mancebo, llevaba un hermoso instrumento consigo.- dijo la grea rebuscando en su vieja memoria por instantes su rostro se endulzó. Qué no daría por tenerlo en mis manos y arrancar de el sus dulces sonidos.

- Encierra a tus gorgonas y lo tendrás –dijo Grecia sujetándo su lira.

- Por qué habría de confiar en ti, dijo Enio sujetando con rapidez la mano adolorida de Grecia- hasta donde se, eres una traidora.

- Jamás he traicionado mis principios y la sinceridad es uno de ellos.

- Creo en tu palabra noble hija de Orfeo y me quedo con tu lira pero deberás convencer a mis hermanas.- dijo la vieja Enio.

- Sólo si renuncias al ojo –dijo Pefredom con rapidez a su hermana – sólo Dino y yo lo usaremos.

- Sólo si yo mantengo el colmillo y decido cuando comerán las demás –dijo la grea Dino, con avidez.

- Ya todo lo que quería ver lo he visto pero hace mucho que mis oídos no escuchan la belleza de la música, estoy dispuesta a renunciar al ojo y a recibir humildemente de sus manos el colmillo para comer solo cuando ustedes me permitan, porque es otro el alimento que mi alma necesita.

- Grecia...-dijo Sirius, asombrado – ¿les dejarás la lira de tu padre?

- Con ésta mano nunca más podré tocarla y a donde voy ya no la necesitaré –dijo Grecia con dulzura.

Sirius la abrazó con fuerza.

En ese instante los gastados goznes chirriaron con violencia y el viejo tronco cedió ante la fuerza de las gorgonas.

- ¡TE LO ADVIERTO! – gritó Harry, tirándose al suelo al igual que sus amigos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza –destrozaré el ojo si nos tocan.

En ese instante el par de gorgonas entraron en volandas profiriendo horribles alaridos mientras una de ellas se sujetaba el muñón sangrante de su brazo, sus ojos destilaban refulgentes, el veneno de su poderosa ira. Sin contemplaciones se abalanzaron sobre los tres viajantes

La gorgona de las serpientes oscuras llamada Esteno, atraída por el olor a carne humana y fresca, fue directo a donde se encontraba Harry, le tomó del cabello alzándole la cara, pero Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza tapándolos con sus manos para protegerlos de las zarpas de la gorgona, pero antes se llevó el ojo de las greas a la boca. Estaba dispuesto a destrozarlo. Esteno le apretó la garganta tal como hacen los felinos para asfixiar a sus presas. Por otro lado Sirius se lanzó sobre Grecia para protegerla del ataque de Euríale la gorgona a quien Sirius había cercenado la mano, ésta lanzaba coléricos bufidos. Justo antes de sentirla llegar sobre su hombro, se volteó rechazándole con toda la fuerza que pudo aplicar a sus puños y piernas, pero la fuerza de la gorgona era descomunal y apenas si se movió, lanzándose rápido sobre su cuello para hincarle los colmillos, Sirius apenas podía mantenerla a raya con sus dos manos, Grecia se levantó y casi a tientas dio con una afilada roca, la sujetó con fuerza y abrió con cuidado los ojos para al menos distinguir las siluetas de los luchadores. Con la punta afilada de la roca golpeó sin clemencia el muñón de Euríale, quien profirió un fuerte alarido lanzando a Grecia de un fuerte aletazo, varios metros más allá.

Harry a punto ya de morir asfixiado y mas por reflejo de mantener su cuello protegido, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula mordiendo el ojo de las greas, pero éste era sumamente duro, tuvo la sensación de morder un trozo de caucho, sin embargo esto ocasionó un terrible efecto en las viejas. Las tres al unísono se protegieron las cuencas vacías profiriendo gritos de dolor y retorciéndose.

-¡BASTA!, gritó Enio con furia a sus medias hermanas las gorgonas- ¡he dicho basta!

Las gorgonas ante el grito atronador de la grea se volvieron furiosas y atónitas como si no entendieran, la orden de la vieja, y en extraña lengua más de graznidos que de palabras en lo que parecían reproches y súplicas, la gorgona Euríale señalaba su muñón sangrante mientras las serpientes de su cabeza danzaban coléricas. Ambas gorgonas señalaban a los viajantes mientras parecían acusar con sus hermanas mayores, los maltratos sufridos por aquellos forasteros, sus rostros unas veces tristes y en momentos llenos de salvaje odio desafiaban la orden de la grea, oponiéndose a soltar a tan suculentas y fáciles presas.

En ese momento Harry sintió la pezuña de Esteno clavarse en su garganta.


	7. LA FURIA DE HADES

**CAPITULO VII**

**LA FURIA DE HADES**

Apretó con fuerza el ojo, ya casi perdiendo el conocimiento.

De pronto Enio levantó su mano con violencia cortando el aire como si de una cuchilla se tratara. En ese momento Esteno y Euríale salieron expelidas contra el muro de salientes rocas que se encontraba a sus espaldas, de donde bajaron raudos gruesos y pesados barrotes, cerrando toda salida posible a las gorgonas.

- ¡Nunca más vuelvan a retar una orden de las greas! – dijo la vieja Enio, desfigurada por la ira. Más allá las gorgonas, graznaban amenazantes mientras las serpientes en sus cabezas, ante la violencia del golpe contra el duro muro, clavaban sus colmillos afilados en los rostros de las gorgonas, quienes a dentelladas arrancaban las cabezas de las que quedaban al alcance de sus poderosas fauces, mientras el resto se clavaba en sus hombros, rostros y orejas, a todas estas Harry, Sirius y Grecia con los ojos bien cerrados se habían unido en un abrazo de protección esperando saber el cauce de sus destinos.

- Entrégame el ojo y el colmillo y los dejaremos ir, te doy mi palabra -dijo la vieja Enio.

- Tu palabra no es suficiente- dijo Sirius- ¿cómo sabremos que no es una trampa?

- ¿Cómo te atreves...? –Exclamó Dino airada –llamarnos mentirosas...

- Yo tampoco les creo –dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos con cuidado – no me fío de ustedes.

Lentamente se irguieron y Grecia y Sirius abrieron lentamente los ojos cuidando de dar la espalda al obscuro rincón de donde provenían los graznidos tristes de las gorgonas.

- ¿Y qué propones, bello mancebo? –dijo la vieja Pefredom, en forma despreciativa.

- Nos llevaremos el ojo y el diente, hasta los límites de la montaña, allí los dejaremos, bajo tres rocas puestas en triángulo, protegidos con el musgo, prometo dejarlos allí, nadie más podría encontrarlos.....

En el cuerpo amorfo de las tres viejas un leve estremecimiento se dejo ver, por momentos Harry creyó que convulsionaban, pronto se dio cuenta de que no. Las tres ancianas comenzaron a reír descontroladamente como desquiciadas, estaba visto que todo aquello no los llevaría a ningún lado.

Si que eres ingenuo, te creí más inteligente –dijo Pefredom apenas controlando la risa. De aquí no saldrán con nuestras preciosas pertenencias.

En ese momento Sirius se levantó y tomando una piedra de regulares dimensiones la dejó caer contra el duro suelo.

-Uno más y destrozaré tu diente y tu ojo, ¡vieja maldita! –exclamó Sirius con furia.

Las gorgonas graznaron nuevamente revoloteando tras los gruesos barrotes.

- Eres un mentiroso ya sabía que no debía fiarme de ustedes, mis hermanas me han dicho que no has golpeado nuestro diente.

- ¿Sí? –dijo Sirius desafiante.

Colocó el diente sobre el suelo y dejó caer la roca sobre él. Un pequeño fragmento de forma triangular se desprendió limpiamente del horrible colmillo dando a parar justo en el rostro de Dino.

- Sirius...- exclamó Grecia mortalmente pálida sin atreverse a detenerlo.

- ¿Y ahora que te han dicho tus hermanitas, linda? –dijo Sirius exhausto pero sonriente.

- ¡Eres un maldito!, exclamó Dino, sobándose la marchita mejilla y tanteando en la fría mesa el pequeño trozo de diente. -¡Detente! -dijo sollozando la anciana –¡lo has destrozado maldito!, ¡lo has destrozado!.

- No, aún podrán comer papillas con el –dijo Sirius comenzando a disfrutar todo aquello.

- Tu madre se retuerce en el infierno con nosotras ¿lo sabías?- dijo Dino retándolo.

- Ja ja, no lo sabía, pero mira que ya lo sospechaba...¿verdad Harry?.

Harry también sonrió divertido ante la ocurrencia de su padrino.

- Ya basta- dijo Grecia, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse serena pese al dolor que le abrazaba el hombro. - Enio, - dijo dirigiéndose a la grea de la derecha,- aquí está la lira de mi padre, te la obsequio en nombre del trato que espero cumplamos por el bien de todos. Soy ninfa del Averno y como tal me comprometo a no faltar a mi palabra. Te obsequio la lira y te entrego el ojo –dijo Grecia extendiendo la mano sana hacia Harry. Éste le entregó el ojo en silencio, no muy seguro de hacerlo pero en fin confiando en el buen criterio de Grecia.

- Pero el colmillo sólo se los entregaremos una vez estemos fuera de los límites de Atlas, donde sus poderes y los de las gorgonas acaban, justo allí donde el joven mortal te ha dicho. Te juro que ahí lo encontrarás sano y salvo, lo que queríamos ya lo hemos obtenido.

Con éstas palabras entregó el ojo a Enio, quien rápidamente lo colocó en su vacía cuenca, la observó y le tomó del brazo:

Aquel que conoces como Hades, cuyo verdadero nombre es impronunciable, aquel cuya lengua es la lengua de la serpiente, cuyo destino guía las almas de los antiguos… rey de reyes, hechicero de hechiceros, señor de los demonios y del abismo, Lord de todas las aberraciones infernales, amo de las lágrimas, príncipe de los malditos, está cerca y su furia derramará contra la criatura …

Ya lo sabemos Enio –dijo Grecia cortando las palabras de la vieja grea.

Ésta soltó su mano lentamente y al instante, Pefredom le arrancó el ojo de su cuenca del que se dejó oír un desagradable sonido de succión.

Enio, arrancó dulces y melodiosos acordes de la hermosa lira y una indescriptible sensación de paz llenó toda la cueva, hasta las gorgonas dejaron de graznar quedándose inmóviles al escuchar aquel extraño sonido.

- Márchense pronto -dijo Enio tristemente,- tendrán el tiempo necesario para salir de la cueva y cruzar Atlas, no tomen el bosque de las banshees, vayan por la izquierda de Atlas, allí el velo los espera.

- ¿Quién eres tú para hablar en nuestro nombre? –replicó Dino con furia.

- ¡Ya cállate! ¿O quieres quedarte sin comer para siempre? – dijo Enio, dejando pasear extasiada sus huesudos dedos por las finas y doradas cuerdas de la lira de Orfeo.

- Hermoso Orfeo- suspiró.

Antes de escuchar una palabra más, los tres viajantes emprendieron la marcha cuidando de dar siempre la espalda a las gorgonas que graznaban ya débil y lastimosamente y que parecían haber aceptado que ese día sólo cenarían los putrefactos restos del desafortunado mhorg. A sus espaldas sólo la dulce melodía de la hermosa lira los acompañaba. Las tres greas parecían haber caído en una especie de letargo ante los mágicos acordes de la lira de aquel triste y desafortunado joven que encontró la muerte por culpa del amor.

Una gruesa lágrima se deslizó de la cuenca vacía de una de las greas.

Poco después tres raudos forasteros cruzaban la blanca montaña llena de extrañas y grotescas figuras horadadas por el viento y el tiempo. Momentos más tarde descendían hasta una fresca planicie llena de suave musgo donde horas antes Sirius había cortado gruesos bulbos para bajar la fiebre a Harry. Ahora colocaban entre las tres rocas y protegido con el musgo aquel poderoso órgano que ahora traía tristes recuerdos al alma atormentada de Harry, recuerdos de hechos que estaban por suceder. Dudó un momento, resistiéndose quizás a desprenderse de aquella gran fuente de poder que le permitiría ver mucho más allá de lo imaginable. En ese momento Grecia desfallecía en los brazos de Sirius quien con el semblante preocupado la cargó con facilidad.

Sirius intuyó las dudas de Harry al observarlo ojo en mano:

- Debemos partir Harry, has caso a Grecia, es un poder al que no estás preparado para enfrentar. Sé que viste más de lo debido Harry, pero no quiero saberlo, sólo tu deberás cargar con ese peso, pero no te permitiré que vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo Sirius con aquella mirada terrible que hizo a Harry bajar la vista.

Harry puso el ojo suavemente entre el musgo fresco y lo colocó en el hueco que se hacía bajo las tres piedras alineadas triangularmente, se incorporó y junto a Sirius que llevaba en brazos a la bella ninfa, continuaron en silencio el camino que les había señalado la vieja grea.

Tras algunas horas de camino, sólo interrumpidas para tomar aliento, divisaron a lo lejos una larga escalera contorneada en suave tirabuzón, que de la nada se erguía en las alturas, haciendo imposible divisar su fin. Era extraño pues no había nada alrededor de éstos desnudos y oscuros escalones en extremo estrechos y desprovistos de pasamanos. Sin saber que hacer hicieron un alto al principio de los escalones. Sirius dejó reposar el cuerpo inerte de su amada sobre éstos y la contempló con preocupación.

- ¿Grecia?, ¿Grecia?, despierta por favor – dijo Sirius tomándola suavemente de las mejillas.

Harry del otro lado le acariciaba dulcemente la suave cabellera, se sentía impotente ante el dolor de la ninfa y ante el sufrimiento de su padrino

Grecia, se movió y el dolor punzante que sintió al despertar la hizo estremecerse febrilmente.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó débilmente.

- No lo sé preciosa- dijo Sirius con dulzura –son unas... escaleras... pero no sabemos hacia donde se dirigen...

Grecia se animó y entornó los ojos hacia la escalera.

- Eso es... lo hemos logrado...el velo... al final de la escalera se encuentra el velo de Hades.

- ¿El velo?- preguntó Sirius –pero no recuerdo éstas escaleras.

- No podrías, las escaleras sólo te llevan hasta el velo pero para descender de él no las necesitas, es otro el camino. Camino que por cierto ya debes recorrer.

- ¡NO!, no podría dejarte así.- replicó Sirius tristemente.

- No me dejarás, sé que no lo harás -dijo Grecia rozando su mejilla con su blanca y pálida mano. Sirius la tomo entre las suyas y la besó.

- Grecia...

- No debes perder el tiempo, escucha –dijo Grecia – acompaña a Harry, yo esperaré aquí por ti pero deben andar con cuidado, estamos en los recintos de Hades y el velo es uno de sus objetos más preciados.

- Grecia – dijo Harry con tristeza plantándole un suave beso en la frente – No sé cómo podría darte...

- ¿Las gracias, querido mío?, no hay porque darlas, soy yo quien está feliz de haber podido contribuir a que logres tu destino Harry y feliz de que no todo en la vida de Sirius fue tristeza, es bonito saber que antes de morir tu lo hiciste feliz.

- Grecia- dijo Harry entrecortadamente conteniendo un suave sollozo- no quiero...

- Shssssssssssss, no hables... Tu madre habría estado orgullosa del hombre que eres.

Harry no pudo contener el llanto y se arrojó suavemente sobre la fría mejilla de la ninfa. Sirius tragó profundo, pero el nudo en su garganta no desapareció.

Te sacaré de aquí y te curaré, es como hacerlo...-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Si, amado lo sé, esperaré por ti pero ahora debes acompañar a Harry, llévate mi cuerda podría serles útil, te esperaré aquí, suerte amado Harry.

- Gracias Grecia, gracias por todo, nunca podré olvidarte.

- Si...creo que no lo harás,- sonrió Grecia con dulzura, -ahora váyanse- dijo girando el rostro y cerrando los ojos.

- Vamos Harry –dijo Sirius con premura,- toma tú la soga, debemos ir de prisa pero cuidado los escalones son estrechos, tan pronto te deje deberé llevar a Grecia con la vieja Enio, ella la ayudará.

- ¿Estás loco? , las gorgonas los destrozarán apenas verlos...

- No si tomo el ojo antes de que lleguen...

- Pero...

- Basta de peros, ¿no ves que la pierdo?

- Lo siento Sirius...

No habían logrado subir unos tres escalones cuando violentos arreboles tornaron el cobrizo cielo en un mar de fuego escarlata, la tierra bajo ellos se estremeció y un violento temblor los hizo caer nuevamente al principio de la escalera, mientras negras grietas en el piso dejaron escapar poderosas y fugaces llamaradas que poco a poco se hicieron más densas y llameantes.

Harry y Sirius abrazaron a Grecia para protegerla de las amenazantes llamas que ahora parecían venir desde todos lados, densos gases minaron el aire y un sofocante calor los invadió.

De una profunda y gruesa grieta justo frente a ellos emergió.

- ¡HADES! – exclamó Grecia.

Majestuoso e hipnótico se irguió en la negrura, la colosal figura del temido Hades.

De labios negros, al igual que sus globos oculares carentes de pupilas y enmarcados en un glaciar rostro de mármol, la expresión de su vacía mirada dejaba entrever en su profundidad, el infinito del espacio-tiempo, en un remolino de odios y desesperanzas. Su silueta, alargada y potente cubierta por capas de mantos ardientes, de las que asomaban largos y delgados brazos y de cuyas manos surgían flameantes llamas que hablaban en susurros, lenguajes amorfos de su propia inventiva, olisqueando el aire nerviosamente, mientras que de una de esas pálidas manos, pendía un labrado cetro de dos puntas. De su cabeza un fuego eterno danzaba con lentitud.

Bajo sus pies un mar de calaveras servía de descanso al infame y obscuro trono de negras y labradas simbologías custodiado por broncinas gárgolas, donde se posaba incólume aquel ser ancestral y poderoso. En su otra mano una espada de fuego flamígera arrojaba amenazantes destellos. A sus pies, el portento, el enorme can Cerberos, cuya potente y enorme cabeza, intimidaba con su presencia a todas veces invulnerable y poderosa.

La negrura se apoderó de las tres almas que observaban aquella petrificante imagen, un frio interior cubrió sus cuerpos y los poseyó por completo. ¿Cuántos más tormentos tendrían que soportar antes de alcanzar la destrucción o la gloria en aquel lugar?

Sólo Hades tenía la respuesta, esa criatura arcaica que habitaba en los confines más aterradores de aquel submundo, un lugar donde el dolor y el terror inyectaban el ambiente nutriendo cada roca, cada desdichada criatura, cada grano de arena. Al fin, el nombre del Inframundo cobró el poderío y esplendor de su verdadera esencia, la de la región más sombría, demoníaca y devastadora del mundo.

Hades habló.

No fue una voz, ni dos, ni diez las que salieron de su garganta. Miles de voces- las voces de todas sus presencias - fundidas en una sola garganta y a una sola voz retumbaron en el sombrío Averno:

- Has roto el fino equilibrio de mi mundo, has irrespetado a mis criaturas, has mentido y traicionado y has evadido tu destino. Es tiempo criatura de pagar tu afrenta.- dijo potente pero conciso. Todo estaba más que claro.

- Pagaré señor, pagaré pero no les hagas daño. – dijo Sirius precipitadamente- el chico está aquí por error.

-Silencio, mal penitente, que evades tu destino, te he observado en el limbo que tú mismo te has labrado. Ha mucho tiempo ya, has debido cruzar el Aqueronte y evitar males mayores.

- Soy culpable señor, de todo ello soy culpable, pero necesito ser escuchado.

- Sabed que Cerberos no tolera a los vivos y pronto dará cuentas de él –dijo Hades señalando a Harry.

- No ha venido por voluntad propia - se atrevió a replicar Sirius. Mientras Harry y Grecia guardaban silencio, el uno desconcertado y la otra demasiado débil para hablar.

- No señor... por favor –dijo Sirius suplicante.

- Calla, no eres tú el juzgado...

- El chico no tiene la culpa... fueron los lichs quienes lo trajeron...

- He dicho silencio- dijo Hades dirigiendo su cetro de dos puntas a Sirius.

Un poderoso rayo con aspecto de llama le alcanzó el pecho fulminándole. Sirius cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¡El no es culpable!, sólo me ayudó, si va a exterminarnos hágalo de una vez, pero hágalo con los dos, ambos somos culpables – replicó Harry con furia corriendo a socorrer a su padrino.

- ¡NO! - Gimió Sirius- ¡NO!

La voz de Hades retumbó nuevamente.

- ¡Idiotas!, mientras os peleáis la culpa yo haré lo que he venido a hacer.- dijo Hades mirando divertido a Sirius y a Harry, pero entonces sus facciones se hicieron terriblemente duras, terriblemente inmisericordes.

-Si hay algo que no tolero es la traición. – dijo Hades con solemnidad.

- Levántate ninfa – continuó.

Grecia se levantó lentamente mientras dos gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y violentos estertores sacudían su cuerpo. Harry y Sirius la observaron atónitos.

- ¡NO!, ella no ha hecho nada, ella es inocente -dijo Harry, mientras Sirius hacia grandes esfuerzos por recuperarse del doloroso rayo que lo había herido.

- Ella cometió traición contra su mundo, contra su señor, contra su protector.- dijo Hades rotundo.

- No señor por favor, ella sólo nos ha ayudado a cruzar el Averno, porque yo se lo pedí y jamás dañó a ninguna de sus criaturas, fui yo quien mutiló a la gorgona, no ella –dijo Sirius, más repuesto y loco de desesperación.

- Ninfa – dijo Hades dirigiéndose a Grecia – de los tres mundos de la creación es sabido que Hades es justo. Serás juzgada. Contesta con sinceridad a mis preguntas porque igual ya se las respuestas.

Grecia bajo la mirada y susurró:

-Por favor... señor...

- ¿Fuiste desleal conmigo?

- ...Si...

- ¿Has mentido a tus amigos?

- ...Si...

- ¿fuiste desleal con éste mundo que te cobijó?

- Si...señor

- Destruiste a la más preciada de mis criaturas...

- ...Si...

- ¡Miente!, ¡ella miente!, no ha destruido a nadie fui yo, yo mutilé a la gorgona...- se atrevió aún a protestar Sirius desesperado sin lograr entender de un todo. Nadie parecía escucharlo.

- ¡Calla de una, he dicho! - bramó Hades – Cuéntales ninfa.

- Yo... dije...

- ¿Dijiste que cosa...?- preguntó Hades.

Grecia guardó silencio, no podía continuar.

-Diles que hiciste.

- Yo... dije... la respuesta... del enigma... a la esfinge... a través de Harry...

- Tú destruiste a mi hermosa esfinge, mi más preciada criatura, revelaste mi secreto y te ufanaste de mi ira

- Yo no...me ufané –dijo la ninfa tímidamente.

En ese momento Hades con su cetro, apunto a Harry lanzando con él una poderosa fuerza invisible que lo envolvió en una especie de trance. Harry con la vista vacía y tal cual lo había hecho ante la esfinge repitió:

"El ser que sueña ser mil seres es Hades y los mil seres, son su séquito de demonios. El mundo del que hablas sin caminos y sin mapas, es el infierno, en el cual y a través de los ojos de su séquito, ve y castiga los pecados de los condenados tal cual lo haría una conciencia... ...su cuerpo es el mismísimo infierno... en el cual arde ahora mismo con la ira de las mil condenas, porque el enigma ha sido resuelto. ...Pero el portal fue traspasado para develar el secreto, y el desdichado que osó profanarlo, nunca mas existirá ni reencarnará... Su creador, destruirá su alma y cuerpo...

- ¡Te burlaste de mi ira! –gritó Hades hundiendo su potente puño en la cabeza de Cerberos- ¡Traspasaste el portal!,- dijo clavando la espada en una de las calaveras a sus pies y un torrente de pútrida sangre brotó de ésta. - ¡Mentiste, traicionaste y destruiste y por si fuera poco te burlaste de mi ira! –dijo atronadoramente y por momentos las llamaradas del Averno se elevaron en el firmamento con mayor potencia como si respiraran el oxigeno de la ira del señor del inframundo.

- ¿Quién sufrirá ahora, el dolor de las mil condenas, desdichada ninfa?- sonrió infernal el maligno.

- ¡Piedad! – gimió Sirius destrozado de dolor, abrazando con fuerzas a la bella ninfa - no me la quites señor...

- ¡Nunca te perteneció! –respondió Hades airado.

- Lo se... pero es un ángel – respondió Sirius entre sollozos.

- ¡Con más razón no debe estar aquí! –dijo Hades impaciente.

- ¡No la destruyas! –Dijo Sirius abrazándola como un niño atormentado, -no la destruyas por favor, es mi hermosa Grecia... mátame a mi...

- Ja, ja, no puedo, ¿se te olvida que ya estás muerto, patético penitente?- rió Hades aburrido. –me impacientas ¿sabes?

- No la destruyas...por favor – repitió Sirius desconsolado – es todo para mí.

- A mal árbol te arrimas – dijo Hades, mas para sí mismo que para Sirius.

Mientras, Grecia temblaba febrilmente como la hoja de un árbol marchita por el otoño y a punto de caer al arroyo.

- Destrúyenos a los dos...-suplicó desesperado.

- Tu destino es otro mal penitente, cruzaras hoy mismo el Aqueronte, pero te dejaré sumergirte en el Lete para que olvides primero tus tormentos y así purgues mejor tu condena. ¿Ves que Hades es justo? - dijo levantando el entrecejo.

Un fuerte estremecimiento se apoderó de la ninfa.

Grecia se llevó las manos al rostro, un dolor insoportable se alojó en su frente como si de ella quisiera salir ella misma. Miró aterrorizada a su amado.

-Sirius...-pudo dejar escapar de su boca –Sirius... abrázame -el dolor la había paralizado.

- NOOOOO! ¡Hades! ¡Maldito!, ¡mal nacido! ¡no la hagas sufrir!, ¡Ya ha sufrido bastante! ¡piedad!, ¡piedad!...-gemía Sirius aferrándose febrilmente a su amada como si con ello pudiera evitar aquel funesto desenlace.

- Amor mío...perdóname...-susurró débilmente Grecia.

- Calla...calla... no hay nada que perdonar...-lloró Sirius.

Allí en su cara, su rostro se rompió, como se rompe una hoja seca antes de las primeras nieves del invierno.

Los ojos de Grecia se abrieron con mesura y su último impulso fue abrazar a su amado para soportar el terrible dolor que le torturaba, sus puños apretaron con fuerza los brazos de Sirius, mientras, sentía de su pálida frente brotar toda la energía vital que la mantenía con vida, la sentía escapar dolorosamente, allí frente a su amado Sirius que la veía desesperado como si su alma también escapara de su cuerpo. Sirius sin saber que hacer y desconsolado e impotente se volvió loco de dolor, ante el dolor. Loco de amargura ante el terrible trance que aquel monstruo provocaba sobre la criatura más dulce del mundo, de éste, del otro y de cualquier mundo, porque su amada Grecia se le había incrustado en el alma como nadie nunca lo había hecho y como nadie jamás lo volvería a hacer, en ese instante ambos morían, no sus cuerpos, no sus almas, sino la energía vital que una vez los consumiera de amor y que ahora se extinguía inexorable... para siempre, morían sus corazones. Un suave suspiro fue la señal y el menudo cuerpo de la valiente ninfa se relajó suavemente en los brazos de Sirius, quien no podía verla, porque sus ojos bañados en lágrimas nublaban su vista, mientras entrecortados sollozos lo hacían temblar febrilmente.

Quería morir, pero Hades tenia razón...ya estaba muerto.

En ese terrible momento Harry que aún se mantenía en el extraño trance, que Hades le había inducido habló:

..."pero como nada desaparece y todo se torna, transmutará, y por siempre en el firmamento, antes de rayar el alba un nuevo astro resplandecerá en los cielos, cuyo nombre develará el alma de su noble sacrificio, porque Dios el único, aquel cuyo poder es infinito, así lo ha decidido.

El poderoso Hades por primera vez perdió el dominio de si mismo, desconcertado, ante las últimas palabras de Harry las cuáles escuchaba por primera vez.

- ¡Contesta penitente!, ¿éstas palabras...fueron parte de la respuesta al enigma? –dijo nerviosamente.

Sirius lo miró con odio, aún con el cuerpo de Grecia en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué, no conoces poderoso señor, ni tus propios enigmas?- dijo hiriente, al tiempo que acariciaba con su húmeda mejilla el rostro pálido de Grecia.

En ese momento un ruido estremecedor invadió el inmenso recinto del Averno, todos hasta el mismo Hades y el can Cerberos miraron en dirección al atronador sonido. Harry quien apenas pronunció las últimas palabras del enigma salió del extraño trance, había corrido a socorrer a su padrino encontrándose con el horrible hallazgo de la muerte de Grecia, sólo atinó a abrazarla en un fugaz y desesperado adiós. Ambos viajantes también miraron al extraño cielo cupular de tonos cobrizos que enmarcaba el Averno.

Como tocada por un rayo poderoso, caído en el mismo infierno, las paredes de la enorme cúpula cedieron estruendosas, los muros del terroso cielo se abrieron zigzagueantes y una luz pura y cegadora iluminó el opaco recinto, descubriendo por primera vez colores y formas que eternamente habían permanecido en las sombras. Al instante miles de criaturas se desvanecieron entre rocas y escondrijos, al parecer, innumerables miradas atisbaban desde hacia rato lo que allí acontecía.

Hades sin perder el aplomo de su legendaria y obscura estirpe, aguardó impasible mientras la hermosa luz descendía del firmamento, hasta posarse justo frente a él.

- Aquel que es más poderoso que tú ha hablado y su voz es ley. Se oyó una voz desde la misma luz. - es ley que entregues los despojos de la ninfa Grecia Athenea.

- ¡Con que derecho tú!...- exclamó Hades fuera de si.

- Con el derecho de Dios, con el derecho de su noble sacrificio, con el derecho de su amor abnegado... Con el derecho del padre. Entrégame a mi hija, porque hoy mismo reinará en el firmamento junto a sus nobles ancestros.

- ¡Orfeo!- exclamó atónito Hades.

- ¿Me recuerdas, Hades?, ha mucho tiempo ya, pero ello no te ha bastado, no sólo me arrebataste a Euridice, sino también has destruido a mi hija.

La luz que poco a poco había ido tomando la forma del hermoso Orfeo, miró con tristeza el cuerpo de su hija y al penitente que la abrazaba.

- Entrégamela –dijo Orfeo tristemente a Sirius.

Sirius dudó unos instantes y observó con estupor aquel rostro luminoso que tanto se parecía al de su amada, su corazón se conmovió y entrego el inmóvil cuerpo de Grecia a su padre, Orfeo.

La luminosidad que rodeaba como un aura de energía el cuerpo-luz del noble Orfeo, poco a poco se extendió hasta la bella ninfa. Ahora ambos resplandecían en una dulce luz que no lastimaba los ojos, era una luz de gozo, de amor. La ninfa como en un soplo de vida, se estremeció suavemente en los brazos de su padre.

- Grecia... exclamó Sirius débilmente ante el cúmulo de sucesos y de emociones que lo abrumaban más allá de sus límites –Grecia mía...- dijo extendiendo su mano pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

Harry a su lado lo sostenía conmovido, pues hacia rato ya estaba pendiente de las amainadas fuerzas de su doblegado padrino.

- Amado Sirius debo volver con los míos, - habló la dulce voz de Grecia desde el cuerpo-luz - un ciclo se ha cerrado y un nuevo ciclo comienza, me enseñaste mucho del amor y de la alegría, me protegiste y no dudaste en sacrificarte por mi y por tus seres amados- dijo Grecia mirando dulcemente a Harry – Ya has purgado tus penas, no cruzaras el Aqueronte, es ley de Dios. Quienes te aman esperan por ti y con ellos morarás feliz en los campos Elíseos hasta que Dios asi lo disponga.

- Pero Grecia, no sin ti...-susurró Sirius.

- Algún día amado Sirius, volveremos a ser el uno con el otro, pero hoy nuestros caminos se separan, por lo pronto las aguas del Lete aminorarán tus penas.

- ¡Eso no!, no quiero olvidarte

- No me olvidaras, pero mi recuerdo será tu gozo, no tu desdicha, hasta volver a ser el uno con el otro...sumerge tus penas en el Lete y deja allí todo sufrimiento. Un carruaje de luz guiado por las ninfas de los Elíseos te llevarán a tu morada. Hasta un buen día amado mío.

- Grecia...- trató Sirius de hablarle pero su cuerpo-luz había desaparecido. Suspiró afligido, mientras Harry le prodigaba un silencioso abrazo.

Orfeo habló por última vez:

- Es ley sabida que sólo sobre los muertos morarás, aquel mortal que hoy permanezca en el Averno, conseguirá su destino entre los vivos, no entre los muertos. – seguidamente la luz desapareció.

Hades reprimió aún más su ira, el último bocado de sus presas tanbien se le había escapado.

- Sirius no debes sufrir más, debes partir antes de que el dolor te consuma - dijo Harry preocupado ante el devastado ánimo de su padrino.

- Pero tú, ...hijo...debo llevarte...-dijo Sirius como sumergido en una especie de estupor y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Hacía tiempo no había experimentado tantas emociones como en esos últimos momentos, ni siquiera en vida.

- Yo estaré bien, subiré hasta el velo, ya es momento de regresar, como dijo nuestra Grecia, este ciclo termina y otro comienza, debemos despedirnos...

- Harry - dijo Sirius abrazando a su ahijado con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Sirius!, doy gracias a los infiernos por haberte encontrado- dijo Harry desbordado de emociones – y porque se que estarás bien, ve enjuga tus penas en el Lete porque una vida feliz te espera, ahora no lo ves pero se que así es aminora tu carga y saluda a mis padres por mi, diles que también algún día estaré con ellos.

- Harry, ten cuidado, cumple tu destino, de alguna forma Grecia y yo...estaremos contigo...

- Lo se padre mío –dijo Harry abrazando una vez más a su padrino.

- Hasta pronto Harry - respondió Sirius sonriendo en un mar de lágrimas y besándole la frente.

- Que no se diga que Hades no es justo –dijo el rey de las tinieblas – Hoy mismo morarás en los Elíseos.- diciendo esto y a un movimiento de su cetro, Sirius desapareció en un halo de luz, no sin antes dar un último adiós a su querido ahijado con la mano en alto y la sonrisa triste. El destino al fin se había compadecido de él.

Sentimientos encontrados de gozo y tristeza minaron el corazón de Harry, pero en breves instantes tuvo conciencia de encontrarse allí sólo ante el poderoso Hades. Observó la larga escalera que le esperaba. Se sintió incómodo, por lo que había entendido podía marcharse. ¿Qué se decía en éstas situaciones?

- Hasta pronto- dijo Harry emprendiendo lentamente su camino.

- Ja, ja, ese es un buen saludo –sonrió malévolo Hades, aún exasperado por la derrota del día –yo también espero verte pronto, no te pierdas – dijo irónicamente.

Harry sonrió con timidez y pensó en que mejor era no decir nada. Sin atreverse a dar la espalda de un todo se dirigió con rapidez hasta las escaleras, que comenzó a subir de dos en dos, cuanto antes saliera de allí sería en creces mejor, ya habría tiempo para meditar todo cuanto acababa de ocurrir, desde abajo Hades lo observaba pensativo entrecerrando sus maléficos ojos como midiendo sus posibilidades, pero en un dejo de fastidio observó a su can y le acarició la cabeza, no había nada que hacer.

En ese momento, una legión de lichs hizo acto de presencia ante el poderoso señor de las sombras.

- Señor, el mortal, es nuestro, se oyó decir a uno de ellos desde lo profundo de sus mentes.

Hades al fin había encontrado con quien descargar su ira.

- Ineptos, merecen la destrucción total, como osaron traer a un mortal al Averno y peor aún como osaron dejarla que lo cruzara.

- Señor, lo matamos o al menos eso debió ocurrir, pero una extraña fuerza lo protegió –respondió con impasible voz el lich que comandaba el grupo.

- ¡Y una extraña fuerza lo sigue protegiendo!, no hay nada que pueda hacer...

- Pero señor, el mago tenebroso, aquel cuyo poder sólo se ve eclipsado por el poder de Hades, ha tomado en prenda nuestros phylakterions.

- Idiotas ¿y qué quieren que yo haga?- respondió Hades impaciente – merecen su destino por ineptos. Pero no puedo dejar a mis criaturas desprotegidas, no haré nada que me esté vedado, pero ustedes pueden alcanzarlo, no podrán destruirlo aquí porque es ley de Dios que salga con vida del Averno, pero una vez fuera, pues ¿Quien sabe?, dijo divertido, acariciando a Cerberos. –Agárrenlo y sáquenlo, una vez fuera extermínenlo y acaben también con el mago tenebroso.

Ya Harry había recorrido un buen trecho de las escaleras y pese al cansancio sus piernas respondían con aplomo a su deseo de escapar de allí cuanto antes, no quería pensar en la horrible experiencia que acababa de vivir, un solo pensamiento podía permitirse en esos momentos: Ginny, volver a ver a Ginny, salir de allí y abrazarla, besar sus cabellos, tenerla entre sus brazos, su hermosa Ginny. Atrás habían quedado sus resquemores, su rebeldía, su autosuficiencia. El Averno le había hecho madurar una vida entera, no habría poder en ningún mundo que le hiciera flaquear en su deseo y en la convicción de su amor. En estos pensamientos ocupaba Harry su mente mientras el ritmo enérgico de sus piernas aceleraba a cada momento ante la visión del final de aquella escalera. El arco, ya podía verlo ya veía flamear el obscuro velo, su pecho vibraba, su respiración entrecortada mas por la emoción que por el cansancio lo hacía jadear, a lo sumo unos veinte escalones lo separaban de la vida, de su vida que pensaba recuperar cuanto antes con mayores bríos con renovado ímpetu.

En estos pensamientos se encontraba Harry cuando repentinamente algo llamó su atención.

Una fuerte explosión lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y de su enérgico ritmo, se volvió desconcertado y miró hacia abajo. Una nueva explosión, esta vez más fuerte lo hizo tirarse al suelo y sostenerse fuertemente a los escalones, por poco cae.

Entre el humo provocado por la fuerte detonación pudo verlos:

Una legión de lichs se aproximaba a paso rápido por las escaleras, más que a paso rápido se diría que flotaban veloces acercándose peligrosamente.

Su corazón se desbocó, se apresuró a alcanzar el velo, sólo unos cuantos escalones lo separaban de la vida.

Una nueva explosión hizo detonación, ésta vez estuvo muy cerca pues sintió pasar el poderoso rayo justo sobre su cabeza, de hecho su cabello estaba chamuscado. Continuó pero instantes después paró en seco, un peligroso abismo se abrió ante sus ojos, los escalones habían desaparecido ante la explosión, solo humo y vacío lo separaban del ondeante y obscuro velo, tras de sí, los lichs se acercaban a peligrosa velocidad.

Midió la distancia, pero era imposible sortearla. De pronto su corazón saltó de vértigo, un vértigo visceral, una euforia, que le hizo dormir la piel: ¡La cuerda de Grecia!. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la desdobló con rapidez y con una floritura de su mano como quien se dispone a atizar un látigo, la extendió sobre su cabeza en dirección al velo, la cuerda se extendió limpiamente en una perfecta y firme recta justo a las puertas del misterioso portal.

A toda prisa, Harry se lanzó sobre las cuerdas y comenzó a avanzar con dificultad acercándose lentamente al velo, no se atrevía a mirar pero sabía que los lichs le pisaban los talones, miró hacia abajo y sólo el vacío minó su vista.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Harry para darse fuerzas – ¡Ginny, hoy mismo estarás en mis brazos! – pensó. Sus manos sudorosas resbalaban de la gruesa cuerda, por su mente pasó el rostro de la dulce ninfa y el de su amado Padrino. – Sirius...Grecia, ayúdenme –pensó. El sudor resbalaba por su rostro. Ya no podía sostenerse más, caería, estaba perdido, lo sabía, hasta allí había llegado, era su fin y nunca nadie sabría todo lo que había hecho para llegar allí, tanto inútil esfuerzo, a punto ya de caer, la impotencia lo hizo gritar a todo pulmón:

- ¡GIIIIINNNNNYYYYYY!

- ¿HARRY?, se oyó una voz del otro lado del velo – ¿Harry, eres tú?

Cuando creyó que ya nada podía causarle más emociones de las que había vivido ese día, cuando creyó sus sentidos dormir para siempre, la sangre corrió torrencial por todo su cuerpo, la sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos exorbitadamente y se aferró como nunca a la cuerda que lo separaba de la vida.

- Ginny soy yo Harry –gritó casi ininteligible.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Harry! – se oyó sollozar del otro lado - ¡te ayudaré Harry!

- No, no puedes, morirás, no debes cruzar Ginny

- Pero...tú,

- Yo debo traspasarlo, pero tu morirías Ginny, quédate allí no lo traspases

- Espera...- contestó la chica buscaré ayuda.

- ¡No hay tiempo Ginny!

El corazón de la chica estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, por momentos la repentina emoción le nubló el entendimiento, miró a todos lados desesperada, miró sus zapatos y reaccionando con rapidez sacó la trenza del zapato.

- ¡Engorgio! – exclamó y la trenza comenzó a crecer y a engrosarse. Con rapidez la ató a la columna del velo y la lanzó a través de éste.

- Harry sujétate –gritó apresurada.

Del otro lado el grueso cordón se deslizó hasta donde Harry pendía peligrosamente. En un rápido movimiento soltó con una mano, la rígida soga para sujetarse con fuerza de la trenza de Ginny.

Apenas la chica sintió la tensión del cordón exclamó

- ¡Accio cordón!

En pocos instantes Harry fue a dar de lleno contra Ginny cayendo ambos al piso de aquel tristemente conocido recinto.


End file.
